Mischievous Princesses
by Fourier
Summary: COMPLETE! Being princesses may seem fun, but being a ninja is funner. Sakura and Hinata are princesses, but ran away to Konoha to seek adventure. Romance. Jealousy. Lies. Idiocy. Secret Bloodline. Can the two girls handle all of that? NejiSaku & KibaHina
1. The Escape

Mischievous Princesses

Chapter 1

(A/N: Some characters might have a personality change. Plus, this story is being taken place when the Third Hokage was alive. ALSO, some people's last names are changed.)

"Do you have everything packed?"asked Sakura.

"I'm all done! I packed lots of food and water. Finished with that map of yours?"replied Hinata.

"Almost done...this is my best masterpiece yet!" exclaimed Sakura, staring at her map proudly.

Hinata walked over to Sakura's desk and saw a map...or "something" that a two year old would draw. "What is THAT? I don't think that would take us to Konoha..."

"What are you talking about? This is the best map we could use!"

"Okay, then let's 'use' it." Hinata grabbed the "map" and started walking around in circles and squiggly lines. "I think I know where this map leads us to. Your room to your room."

Hinata stopped and ended up in front of Sakura.

"Still the best map we could use?" laughed Hinata.

Sakura growled. "Fine it's not what everyone calls the 'best', but it's better than nothing. What's your idea?"

"How about asking one of Mom's one million ANBU ninjas for a real map? You know, the one everyone uses when they are lost and they actually get to their destination?"

"We can't ask the ANBU! Mom forbid us to talk or even stand right next to them!"yelled Sakura.

"Oh yeah...you're right for once...Anyways, I wonder why she won't let us talk to the ANBU. They seem really cool."

"Yeah I wonder too..."

"By the way, I finished the form for us to enter the ninja academy. Did you?"

"...yea...anyways let's hurry up and go! Anybody could figure out we're gone, so let's hurry up befo-"

Sakura was interrupted when someone knocked on her door.

"Sakura, dear, have you seen Hinata? She's not in her room."questioned Sakura and Hinata's mom.

"Uh yeah, Mother, she's in my room."

"Why is she in there this late? She usually sleeps around 9:00, but right now's 11:50."

"Well she had this nightmare about a giant doughnut about to ea-"

Hinata pushed her away from the door and yelled out, "Actually, Sakura was getting lonely, so she asked me to accompa-"

Sakura tackled Hinata down and shouted, "Not really! Hinata was the one who ran into my room about a carnivorous doughnu-"

Hinata took a pillow and smacked Sakura's face. "Mother that's not true! Sakura came into my room and ask me to read her a bedtime stor-"

"Ok ok ok ok! I get it. You guys are both lonely and you wanted to spend more time with each other. That's so noble of you guys...now go to sleep. Good night girls!" said their mom while crying and walking away.

"...carnivorous doughnut? Was that one of YOUR nightmares?"

"Tch, yeah right. Anyway...bedtime story? Did you want ME to read you a bedtime story?"

Both was then silent until they heard their grandfather clock ring 12 times.

"It's already midnight! We have to hurry!" yelled Sakura.

Sakura ran into her cabinet and took out a long rope. She then tied one end of the rope to a hook on a wall near the window.

She tugged on it and then said," Ok it's good. Grab your stuff and let's head down!"

Sakura grabbed her backpack and climbed down the rope. Hinata grabbed her bag and followed Sakura down.

They reached the ground safely and found an underground passageway.

"What's this doing here?"asked Hinata.

"I, uhh.., use to walk outside the castle during nighttimes...because I couldn't sleep..heh heh..."

"Because you had a nightmare about a carnivorous doughnut?"

"Stop bringing that up already! Come on let's go before someone sees!"

When they exited from the underground passageway, they're were outside the castle walls.

Sakura took out a real map from her backpack and started to look at it.

"Where'd you get that?"asked Hinata.

"Lucky for you, I asked our librarian for a real map just in case my map doesn't work."

"Then why are you using this instead of your 'map'?"

Sakura blushed a little and replied, "Cause...I don't want to get it dirty?"

Hinata snickered and mumbled,"Of course of course...why didn't I think of that?"

Sakura heard her and yelled,"Shut up!"

Just then a big gust of wind appeared and blew the real map away with it.

"Nooo! The map!"cried Sakura.

"Looks like you don't want to use your map," Hinata scoffed sarcastically.

"Oh yeah! Maybe I should! Thanks for reminding me sis!" cheered Sakura while getting out her map.

"I shouldn't have said that..." Hinata mumbled under her breath.

"Ok let's see. According to my map..it says...to go...this way!" Sakura's finger pointed to the right.

She started walking and Hinata followed her. Then Sakura U turned and went the other way.

"Sakura where are you going? You said it was this way!"

"Yeah and then the map says to U turn and go this way!"

Hinata sighed and sat down. She watched Sakura as she walked half way and U turned about 5 times.

"Looks like your map is working..."whispered Hinata.

Sakura stopped and shouted, "Ahh! I'm going nowhere! This map is hopeless!"

_You just figured that out..._thought Hinata.

Suddenly the light of a house turned on. Sakura and Hinata both stared at the house and heard a man and woman's voice.

"What is it dear?" said the woman's voice.

"I heard something outside! Maybe it's those thieves again trying to steal our sheep!"yelled the man.

Sakura and Hinata saw the shadow of the man holding a pitchfork. Sakura hurried and grabbed Hinata's hand and ran in a random direction.

_Two and half days later at the Konoha front gate..._

"FINALLY! WE'RE HERE!" Hinata cried.

"I told you my map would work," Sakura smiled.

"You didn't even use it. You just picked a random direction."

Sakura ignored her statement and walked to the gate.

As they entered, two ninjas asked them," What is your purpose here?"

Hinata smiled softly and answered," We are here to attend the ninja academy here. Could you please tell us where we need to go?"

"Oh sure. First you have to go talk to Hokage the Third. He should be in his office. Let me escort you."

"Thank you, kind sir." Sakura thanked.

When they reached to the Hokage's office, the ninja knocked on the door. The Hokage answered," Come in."

"Hokage-sama, these kids say that they are here to attend the ninja academy here."

"Ah yes, that's right. Thank you. You may be excused now."

As the ninja left the room, Hinata walked up to the Hokage and introduced herself. "My name is Kurata Hinata. This is my older sister, Kurata Sakura," Hinata bowed.

"Nice to meet you both. Can you please tell me where your from?" the Hokage asked.

"We live at the outskirts of Konoha," Hinata lied.

"I see. May you please give me your forms now?"

"Sure." Hinata agreed, handing the Hokage the paper.

"What about yours, Sakura?" Hinata asked.

"What? Uh..."

"You forgot it, didn't you?" Hinata asked.

"No way! Silly goose," Sakura laughed really loudly.

"Then where is it?"

"..."

"It's ok. I'll just give you another form." said the Hokage

"Thank you sir,"replied Sakura while taking the paper out of the Hokage's hand.

"Are you sure that you don't want to enter the academy next year? They are more than half way through the year and next month they have the exams, so that they can become Genin. I'm afraid you won't understand some things..."asked the old man.

"We are completely confident that we are able to keep up with the other kids." replied Hinata.

The Hokage looked uncertain.

Sakura then quickly added, "We are expected to become full-fledged ninjas. Our parents are...uh...very poor and thieves come at night and steal our livestock. We want to become ninjas, so we can fight them off and uh...live a better...life..."stated Sakura and then looked at Hinata.

Hinata looked at her. Giving her the "like he will believe it" look.

"I understand! I will enroll you in the academy tomorrow, so just explore Konoha today. Is that all right with you?"asked the Hokage.

"Of course! Thank you!"replied Sakura and Hinata in unison.

Hinata and Sakura left the Hokage's office and walked around Konoha.

"I told you he would believe it! Just listen to your older sister."

"Well you know what they say...the older the dumber..."

"I thought the older are wiser."

"In my case...no."

"..."

"Well anyways! Let's look around. Let's try to find a hotel or inn to stay in."

"So, did you bring the money?"asked Sakura and Hinata.

Everything suddenly fell silent and a tumble weed rolled by.

"YOU DIDN'T BRING THE MONEY!"screamed Sakura.

"I THOUGHT YOU BROUGHT IT!"replied Hinata angrily.

"I WAS BUSY WITH THE MAP! WHAT WERE YOU DOING!"

"I WAS STOCKING ON FOOD! PLUS! THAT MAP OF YOURS DIDN'T EVEN WORK!"

"Well...I...you...we...uhh..."muttered Sakura.

"Just forget about it," said Hinata while rubbing her head.

"What are we going to do now? We have no money! We can't sleep on the ground!" Sakura sighed and sat on the ground.

"How about going back to the castle and get some?" stated Sakura.

"We can't do that! We will get caught! And then we will be locked up into our rooms! and I will be bored and and and!"

"Don't worry! I have another secret tunnel...It leads from my room to our parent's room. I'm sure they have money stashed in there! Or jewelry we can sell to make money." Sakura looked up into the sky proudly.

"Oh yeah? How will we get into your room? They probably figured out that we are gone by now!"

"Don't worry about it! Sheesh your such a worry wart. I got another secret that leads to-"

"Ok ok ok! Another tunnel! I got it. Let's hurry and go!"

"Wait...wouldn't it take two days to get there?" Sakura asked.

Hinata looked around and went into a store. Sakura followed her into the store. Hinata went to the clerk and said,"Excuse me. May I borrow a map for a second?"

"Sure kid. Here!" The clerk looked around and picked up a folded piece of paper and handed to Hinata.

"Thank you, kind sir." The clerk smiled and continued reading his magazine.

"Ok let's see...according to this 'real' map...our hometown should take around 2 hours to get there!" Hinata looked up at Sakura with fire in her eyes. Sakura looked up at the ceiling and started to whistle.

Hinata gave the map back to the clerk and headed outside.

"Ok! Let's get going! I memorized the right route!" Hinata started to walk to the front gate of Konoha.

Sakura trailed behind her and whispered softly,"My map was as good as that map..."

(A/N:Woohoo done with the first chapter! Please review! This didn't take long to write because ideas were flowing into my head! Haha, well thanks for reading!)


	2. The Secret Revealed

Mischievious Princesses

Chapter 2

(A/N:Thank you NejiisHawt for the review! So, hope you like this chapter!)

"Ok here we are! In the castle! So where is this one underground passageway out of a 50?" said Hinata sarcastically while hiding behind a bush.

"Actually...to be precise...it's one hundred and-"

"Ok ok! I get it. You like to dig tunnels! Let's just hurry up before we get caught or we're all gonna be sorry!" whispered Hinata, to make sure no one would hear her.

"All right! All right! Hold onto your pants. Don't go all kung-fu on me."

"To be precise...it's karate!"said Hinata mocking Sakura.

Sakura glared at her and then silently walked to a vent.

"This will lead to my room! I'm a genius huh?" smiled Sakura.

"Uh huh...yea...of course, Princess Sakura."

"Don't call me princess anymore. I'm now ninja Sakura! Haha."

Hinata giggled and opened the vent. Sakura went inside first, followed by Hinata.

"Eww it's filthy in here. Do you crawl in here everyday?"

"To be precise..only when I can't sleep at night because of my nightma-" Sakura stopped and pretended Hinata didn't hear that.

"You mean the ones when delicous food grow two times taller than you and try to eat you? Like a gigantic doughnut?" Hinata smirked.

Sakura blushed. "Shut up! Stop bringing that up! It's getting old!"

Hinata chuckled and pushed Sakura to go faster.

Finally, they reached the end of the vent. Sakura opened the vent and crawled into her room. "Ahh! Finally!"

:cough cough: "Yeah...:cough cough:..we made it!" muttered Hinata.

"Don't get sick now! We have one more tunnel to go through, so we end up in mother's room."

Hinata grunted and looked around Sakura's room. "So! Where's this other tunnel!"

Sakura lead Hinata into her closet. After removing a bunch of clothes there was a small hole in the wall.

"Lucky for you..it's not really a tunnel."

Sakura crawled into that hole first and Hinata followed her...again.

After what seemed like forever, but only a few mintues, they arrived in their parent's room.

Sakura stuck her head out of the small hole and looked around to see if there were anybody in the room.

No one was in there, so Sakura moved the clothes to get out.

Sakura stretched and started to look around for money.

"I wonder if Mother would be happy about this..."whispered Hinata.

"If she really cared about us...she would let us live our life our own way. Instead of confiding us in our room and never letting us go outside until we crack and decides to dig up tunnels to escape the torture!"

"Actually...that's you. Not me. I read books..not dig tunnels and bust up walls to get around the house." Hinata smirked.

Hinata looked around and saw a small sized treasure box. She opened it and there shined gold, rubies, silvers, sapphires, emeralds, etc.

"I hit the jackpot!"

"Good job lil sis! Let's go before someone catches us!"

Hinata headed into the hole while holding onto the small box. Sakura looked at the bed and saw a small book. It had her mom's name on it. Hinata yelled at Sakura to hurry up, so Sakura took the small book and went into the hole.

A few hours after walking, they arrived at Konoha.

"Finally! It was getting pretty late too! Let's see if we can find an inn or something." yawned Sakura.

Hinata nodded and started to walk.

After walking for awhile they heard voices. Sakura and Hinata wanted to ask for directions, so they followed the voices.

They walked and saw two boys walking. They were about to speak up, when the boy with the hood and puppy on his head began to talk.

"Have you heard Neji? Two girls are gonna attend the ninja academy?" Kiba asked. (A/N In this fanfic, Neji is in the academy too! In simpler words...everybody is in the ninja academy. Including Lee and TenTen.)

"Hn." said Neji with his eyes closed.

"Geez. At least say 'wow I can't wait' or 'that's nice' or or or something! You and your hn!"

"Hn"

:Sigh: "There you go again." sighed Kiba.

Hinata and Sakura giggled behind a tree.

Neji opened his eyes and yelled, "Who's there!"

Sakura pushed Hinata from behind the tree.

"Sakura!" yelled Hinata.

"Who are you?"Kiba asked.

"Uhh...Brock...and...Ash...Ketchup..." (A/N:Sorry Pokemon fans! )

"You idiot! It's Ketchum!" yelled Sakura from behind the tree.

"Who else is there?" asked Neji.

Sakura walked from behind the tree and stood next to Hinata.

"We're the new students...My name is Hinata and my older sister, Sakura..We wanted to know where an inn is..."

Neji just closed his eyes and looked away. Sakura wanted to slap him for acting so crude. Kiba looked at Neji and sighed. "If you go down that road and then turn left, you will reach an inn."

"Thank you," said Sakura and Hinata together and bowed, at least, Hinata did.

"Come on sis! My feet are dead!" laughed Sakura.

"Haha! All right! I'm coming!"smiled Hinata.

Hinata turned her head to look at the boy one more time and then skipped towards her sister.

"So those were the newbies...kind of cute dontcha think?" smiled Kiba.

"Hn." Neji then continued to walk.

"Oh come on!" sighed Kiba.

------------------------------------

At the inn...

"Can we have a room please?" asked Hinata.

"For how long will you be staying?" asked the manager.

"Uhh...not sure. How about I pay you everyday until I leave?"

"That could work. It would be $20 a night. Would that be alright with you?" (A/N:Too cheap or expensive? I can't tell...)

"Does this cost $20?" Hinata asked and looked for a bronze brooch.

"HOLY KAWOOZA! I've been looking for that kind brooch for my wife's birthday. I'll take that for four days. How about that?"

"Sure!" Sakura smiled.

"I'll give you the best rooms. Here are your keys. Your room number is 103. Thank you. You saved me!"

"Thank you sir." Hinata bowed and ran to the stairs.

They found their room and opened it. There were two beds. The room was fairly big, but wasn't big as their room in the castle. The drapes were light green. The walls were pink decorated by floral art. The air emitted a fairly delicous scent of strawberries.

"I'll go shower first." Hinata sighed.

"Okay."

Hinata grabbed her pajamas and headed into the bathroom.

Sakura took out the small book that she found in her parent's room. She opened it and started to read it.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, I am officially a mom. I gave birth to two beautiful girls. One with pink hair and emerald eyes, and the other with blue hair and pearly white eyes. I named the daughter with the pink hair Sakura for cherry blossom. And the other, Hinata, after her grandmother. I'm really happy! But...I figured something about my daughters that I'm not so happy about. They posess our family's bloodline. Hmm...should I tell you my past? Your just a diary anyway...no one would read this...would they? Oh well...so here I go. When I was just 5, my whole family had been massacred for their extreme talent. Their left eye could see into the future. In other words...they can read the opponents next move. The government decided that this talent was a threat to their society, so basically the world waged war against our clan. The Kurata clan. Everyone else died, except me. I, was then taken in by a royal family, and was raised a princess. I then married a prince and here I am now. I have a luxurious life and a lovely family. I never wanted Sakura and Hinata to talk to my ANBU because they might awaken their powers...and I want them to have a normal life. I don't want them involved with ninjas. I hope they never figured it out...:yawn: I'm sleepy now. Well, good night! and pray that my daughters never find out about their powers!_

Sakura hurried and closed her mom's diary, with her eyes widened.

"W-what is...what is this? Me? Power? ...what?"

Hinata came out of the bathroom in a white robe and wiping her hair with a towel.

"Wow that felt good!" said Hinata

Hinata stared at Sakura. Her eyes were widened and she wasn't moving at all. It seemed like she wasn't breathing either.

"Sakura? What's wrong?"

Sakura stared at Hinata and said, "You have no idea..."

(A/N:Sorry about this chapter being small! I wanted it to be suspensful..sorta...ishy...ha whatever. Well thanks for reading! Please review! Any ideas are welcomed!)


	3. New Friends

Mischievous Princesses

Chapter 3

(A/N:Hi everyone! Another update! Please read and then review! Hope you like this chapter! Also! Thank you aznmelon for reviewing:) and also thanks joseph from myspace! I really appreciate it you guys!)

_Playback:_

_Sakura hurried and closed her mom's diary, with her eyes widened._

_"W-what is...what is this? Me? Power? ...what?"_

_Hinata came out of the bathroom in a white robe and wiping her hair with a towel._

_"Wow that felt good!" said Hinata_

_Hinata stared at Sakura. Her eyes were widened and she wasn't moving at all. It seemed like she wasn't breathing either._

_"Sakura? What's wrong?"_

_Sakura stared at Hinata and said, "You have no idea..."_

_Playback Ends_

--------------------------------

"What do you mean? I have no idea of what? Just to let you know, I am WAY smarter than you in academi-"

"That's not what I meant!" yelled Sakura frustrated.

Hinata walked over to Sakura and sat next to her on the bed.

"What's going on? You seem more...tense than usual."

"I...Mother...You...ugh" whispered Sakura.

"If you don't want to talk about it...it's fine. Well, I'm going to sleep now. Good night.."

Hinata, then, stood up and started to walk to her bed until a hand wrapped around her wrist, stopped her.

Hinata turned around and saw tears fall down her older sister's cheek.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Hinata sat back down next to her crying sister and started to stroke her hair.

"Mother...she...she...lied...she lied to us..." cried Sakura.

"About what?"

Sakura took the diary and handed it over to her sister. Hinata gracefully took the small book away from Sakura and opened it.

"This..this is mother's diary! Why do you have it?"

"Just read it!"

Hinata slowly read it while Sakura stared at her eyes moving left and right.

After about a minute or two, Hinata eyes widened and then looked up to her sister.

"What is this? Bloodline? Huh? What's going on?"

Sakura shook her head and stared at the ground.

Hinata looked around and suddenly said, " I know! Maybe this is all a dream! N-no one was really massacred...and we have no...secret bloodline...that let us see into the future...with our left...eye..."

"It can't be...I mean...don't you notice that Mother's parents have no same physical trait as her?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Let's just go to sleep. It's too late to think about something this sudden. Don't get all moody because of something that may or may not be true. Besides! We have to attend the ninja academy tomorrow! We need our sleep! Let's just rest! Forget about all this!"

"Yeah...I guess your right...heh...what's to worry about? I mean...it could be all false! and Mother could be tricking us for leaving the castle! I don't know..well good night Hinata. I'm gonna go take a shower first."

Sakura got off her bed and walked into the bathroom. Hinata stared at the bathroom's door until she heard the water turn on. She then walked over to her bed and lied on her bed and tried to sleep. But two certain things were bugging her.

About 10 minutes later, the bathroom door opened and Sakura came out. She then lied on her bed and tried to sleep. With all the sudden things happening, she couldn't believe that she was still sane.

"Umm...Sakura?" whispered Hinata.

"Yes?"

"To change the mood, what do you think about those guys we met?"

"The one with the dog and the one with the long hair?"

"Uh huh...honestly! Who else is there!"

"Umm...well the one with the dog was pretty nice. He's not 'my' type. Ya know what I mean? And the one with the long hair...I wanted to slap him for acting so mean to two lost girls who wants to find a place to stay!"

"Hehe. I think you and the guy with the long hair would be a great couple. I mean, your both cold and annoying."

"...Shut up."

"Ha. I think the guy with the dog is...never mind."

"Oooh! Someone has a crush on a guy who we don't know! And had really no physical contact with!"

"What? No way you silly silly silly silly silly silly sill-"

"Don't worry! I won't tell anyone! Haha. Good night::yawn: I'm sleepy..."

Sakura immediately dozed off into slumber.

"Good night..."

Hinata then smiled and went to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------

Next morning...

:chirp chirp:

"Mmmmm..." moaned Sakura.

:chirp chirp:

"Mmmmm...mmmmmmmmmmm..."

:chirp chirp chirp:

"MMMMMMMMFFFFFFF!"

:chirp chirp chirp chirp chirp chirp chirp:

Sakura suddenly rose up from her bed and screamed, "SHUT UP YOU STUPID BIRDS! PEOPLE ARE STILL SLEEPING! THEY HAD A HORRIBLE NIGHT AND WANT A GOOD SLEEP! IS THAT SO HARD FOR YOU!"

:...chirp?...:

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" then Sakura jumped near the window and kicked it till it shattered into pieces.

"W-WHAT THE-" yelled Hinata!

Hinata got up and saw Sakura on the ground near the window panting.

"What in the world happened! Where's the window!"

"Let's just say...we won't be bothered anymore tomorrow..." panted Sakura.

"sigh...I think we have to pay for that window..."

Sakura got up and went into the restroom to brush her teeth.

Hinata sighed and walked to where all the glass pieces were. She was picking them up slowly, so they wouldn't cut her. Then someone yelled out, "Hey!"

It surprised Hinata that she accidentally cut her finger.

"Ahh!" Hinata looked at her index finger which was dripping with blood.

She then looked up to see a boy with a hood and a puppy.

"O-oh! W-what are you doing h-here?" asked Hinata.

"I was walking to the academy with Neji, when I heard something broke. I saw glass pieces fall down, so he and I jumped up here to see what was going on."

"Oh. Ow."

"Huh? Your bleeding! Here let me help you."

Kiba took Hinata's hand and putted her index, injured finger into his mouth and sucked on it. Then he spitted out the blood.

"Ah! What're you-"

Suddenly, Sakura came out of the bathroom and saw Kiba sucking Hinata's finger.

"Oh myyyyyy! What do we have here?"

Kiba then turned bright red. "She had a piece of glass stuck inside her finger, so I tried to take it out."

"Suuuurrreee. Of course, of course. I should have thought of that before I asked," Sakura sarcastically snickered.

"Ah." Hinata grew really red and pulled her finger away from Kiba.

"I need to brush my teeth...excuse me then." Hinata blushed and ran to the bathroom and locked the door.

"Ooookkkk. So, what's your name, huh?" Sakura asked.

"Kiba."

"Ehh, Kiba eh? You know, Hinata is a nice girl and she is really smart. You're really lucky."

"What?"

"Have a nice kid for your future sister, Kiba."

"HUH?"

"Oh, I need to change. I think you should go, Kiba."

"...ok...later." Kiba waved and started to walk away. Then Sakura realized that Kiba is in the ninja academy too.

"Hey wait Kiba!"

"Yeah?"

"Can you wait for Hinata and me? I'm going to the ninja academy too, so let's go altogether!"

"Sure...but I'm not sure Neji would want that..."

"What?"

"Nothing. Hurry up then! I'll be waiting outside!"

After that, Kiba jumped from the window sill to the ground.

"What happened?" asked Neji.

"Not really sure...why won't you ask them later?"

"Hn"

"Geez..."

---------------------------------------------------

"Hurry and change Hinata! Kiba is waiting for us!" yelled Sakura.

"Ok! Wait! I have to alert the manager that you broke the window!"

" 'Kay. I'll jump out of the window like Kiba did! It was so cool!"

"You sure you can do it Sakura?"

"Of course! I'm the fearless Sa..Sakura...It's only...I don't know...100 feet?" gulped Sakura as she looked down the window.

"I don't think so. Maybe more...Anyways, good luck! Don't hurt yourself!" With that remark, Hinata laughed and waved good bye to Sakura and ran out of the front door.

Sakura looked down and thought to herself, _if I'm going to be a ninja...I should make this jump!_

Sakura closed her eyes and jumped down.

"KYAA!"screamed Sakura.

Neji looked up and saw a certain girl with pink hair falling down.

Neji sighed, closed his eyes, and calmly held out his arms.

Sakura thought she would hit the ground hard, but she didn't feel any pain.

She opened her eyes and saw white, beautiful eyes staring into her emerald eyes...

(A/N: Hhahahhahaha. I putted a few romantic scenes here. Ahhh young love...Anyways, thanks for reading. Please review! Next Chapter will come out shortly.)


	4. First Jutsu

Mischievous Princesses

Chapter 4

(A/N:Thank you MusictomyEars, Denise4487, and Vijufu for the reviews! I greatly appreciate it! anyways...hope you like this chapter!)

_Playback:_

_Sakura looked down and thought to herself, if I'm going to be a ninja...I should make this jump!_

_Sakura closed her eyes and jumped down._

_"KYAA!"screamed Sakura._

_Neji looked up and saw a certain girl with pink hair falling down._

_Neji sighed, closed his eyes, and calmly held out his arms._

_Sakura thought she would hit the ground hard, but she didn't feel any pain._

_She opened her eyes and saw white, beautiful eyes staring into her emerald eyes..._

_Playback ends:_

---------------------------------------------

Sakura stared into the eyes of the person who saved.

Neji stared at her, smirked, and then let her go. Causing her to fall on her butt.

"Ow! What was that for!" cried Sakura.

"Hn."

"Answer me! You think your so cool! But in reality...YOU AREN'T!" yelled Sakura.

Neji stared at her intensely. Sakura wished that she hadn't said those things.

Neji then turned around and started to walk away.

Hinata ran out and said, "Hey! Uhh...Sakura? Why are you sitting down?"

"Because some idiot, yea idiot! Thinks it's cool to drop a girl after he saved her!" yelled Sakura, hoping Neji heard it.

"Ooh..."

"Uh...anyway...let's go now! We're gonna be late!" stated Kiba.

Five minutes passed and no one dared to speak. Maybe because of the dark aura that Sakura was emitting. No one really knew.

"Uh..so! Why did your window break?" smiled Kiba, breaking the silence.

Hinata stared at Sakura. Neji opened his eyes and stared at her too.

"Well...It kinda went like this"

_Replay of earlier with the birds:_

_:chirp chirp:_

_"Mmmmm..." moaned Sakura._

_:chirp chirp:_

_"Mmmmm...mmmmmmmmmmm..."_

_:chirp chirp chirp:_

_"MMMMMMMMFFFFFFF!"_

_:chirp chirp chirp chirp chirp chirp chirp:_

_"SHUT UP YOU STUPID BIRDS! PEOPLE ARE STILL SLEEPING! THEY HAD A HORRIBLE NIGHT AND WANT A GOOD SLEEP! IS THAT SO HARD FOR YOU!"_

_:...chirp?...:_

_"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" then Sakura jumped near the window and kicked it till it shattered into pieces._

_End of Replay._

"And that's how our window got shattered into a bazillion pieces."

Kiba sweat dropped, Hinata smiled, and Neji chuckled.

"Did I just hear our cold-blooded friend here laugh?" smirked Sakura.

Hinata and Kiba started to giggle.

"Hn."

"Aww! You to shy to admit it? Or you figured your an idiot and now you won't talk to me?"

Neji glared at her and then pushed her against a tree.

"Neji she's just joking! Don't kill her!" yelled Kiba.

"Let my sister go!" screamed Hinata.

Sakura just stared into Neji's white eyes.

"No one...makes fun of Hyuuga Neji. No one."

"Well someone just did!" smiled Sakura.

The Hyuuga prodigy growled and walked away.

"What's up with him?" asked Sakura.

"He's like that. Don't worry about it. He actually is a nice guy though..." replied Kiba.

"Come one. Let's go before we're late!"exclaimed Hinata.

"Yo! Neji wait for us!" yelled Kiba.

The three of them followed Neji to the Ninja Academy.

Neji, Kiba, Sakura, and Hinata entered the academy to see Iruka and the whole class staring at them.

"Neji and Kiba, you two are late. This never happened before. What happened?" yelled Iruka.

"Well..." Kiba started.

Kiba and Neji then stared at Sakura and Hinata.

"And who might these two young ladies be?" asked Iruka.

"Oh! We're the new students here!" replied Hinata.

"That's right! Hinata and...Sakura right?"

Sakura and Hinata both nodded.

"Nice to meet you two. Kiba and Neji, go sit down. Hinata and Sakura, please introduce yourselves."

The two boys sat down and the two princesses stood in front of the class.

"Hi I'm Sakura. I'm 12 years old and princ- I mean uhh...Pokemo- I mean uh...ninja. Yeah ninja. And I'm physically stronger than Hinata."

Some students started to laugh.

Hinata leaned over to Sakura's ears and whispered," Pokemon? Are you kidding?"

"Whatever! They didn't hear it anyway...at least I think."

"Anyways...my name is Hinata Kurata. I'm also 12 years old and mentally smarter than Sakura."

"Hey!" yelled Sakura.

More kids started laughing.

"Kurata...Kurata...where have I heard that before..." said Iruka.

The two princesses gulped and hoped that he wouldn't figure out that they possess the bloodline...which, people thought, was lost years ago.

"Oh well. Thank you for your introduction girls. Take your seats."

Both girls took a seat next to Neji and Kiba.

"And you are sitting next to us because?" asked Neji, lifting an eyebrow.

Sakura smirked and said," Because...I'm your friend right?"

Sakura put her head on his shoulder and laced her fingers with his.

Kiba and Hinata started to laugh quietly, hoping their teacher wouldn't hear.

"What do you think your doing?" muttered the Hyuuga prodigy.

"We're friends right? So why can't I do this?" whispered the new student, into her "friend's" ear.

Neji didn't do anything, but closed his eyes. Trying to forget the nuisance in front of him.

Sakura wasn't going to give up! She wanted to get him back for dropping her earlier.

She knows how to hold a grudge...

Sakura started to stroke his hair and whispered sweet things into his ear like how he's cute when's angry, or he has a nice body.

Kiba and Hinata could sense that Neji was very angry.

"I don't know, but looks like he can blow any minute..."giggled Hinata.

"I don't think any girl has been this close to that sour grape before. This could be a new experience for him." Kiba chuckled.

Suddenly Neji slammed his hand on the desk...or table...and yelled,"That's enough!"

The whole class started to stare at him.

"Please Neji-san. I'm teaching a class here. Don't interrupt me!"

Neji gave Sakura the death glare and sat back down.

_That's what you get for dropping me! I probably have a bruise on my behind now! _thought Sakura.

"Hai, Iruka-sensei." growled Neji.

"Good. Now let's continue. Ok! Let's do a small test to see if you people were listening to me. Form a line and perform Bunshin no Jutsu one at a time. Sakura and Hinata...you can skip this if you want." explained Iruka.

"No. I want to try!" cheered Sakura.

"Yeah! Me too sensei!" smiled Hinata.

Everybody stood up and formed a line.

Uchiha Sasuke, only survivor of the Uchiha clan, went first.

Sakura and Hinata stood at the end of the line, watched intensely.

Suddenly, another Sasuke appeared right next to the real Sasuke.

"Hmm...good job Sasuke. You pass this little test." smiled Iruka-sensei.

Sasuke just sighed and walked back to his seat.

"I...don't think I can do this..." Sakura whimpered.

"Don't worry! Doesn't look...too hard...just copy what their doing! and...and concentrate!" whispered Hinata.

Little did they know, it was almost their turn.

Neji and Kiba were in front of them.

After they performed their jutsu correctly, it was Sakura's turn.

"Ok...your next Sakura."

Sakura walked up and gulped.

_What did I get myself into! _

Sakura started to breathe in and out. _Ok...ok I can do this...put my hands together like this and concentrate..._

_You can do it Sakura _thought Hinata.

Seconds, which seemed like minutes, passed. Nothing happened.

_Concentrate Sakura..concentrate...you can do it!_

Suddenly, a whole bunch of illusion Sakuras crowded the whole room.

"Gah!" Sakura looked around and saw many multiples of herself.

Then, they all disappeared into a puff of white smoke.

"G-good job Sakura, but you only needed one copy. Not 50. You pass."

"Yay I did it! I did it! Did you see that Hinata?" cheered Sakura and hugging her sister.

"Yes, I did see it! You were great!"

"So I guess it's your turn now?"

"Yeah, but if you were able to do 50, then I am positive I can get 50 too!"

_Was that an insult?_ Sakura thought.

Hinata walked up in front of her sensei while Sakura was walking back to her seat.

Hinata then made the hand signs, and not a second later 50 Hinatas appeared also. Then they disappeared instantly.

"Haha! I did it! I did it!" yelled Hinata happily.

"Like I said, you only needed one but still..good job. You also pass."

"Haha! Yay! We did it Sakura! We did it!" cheered Hinata.

Neji, Kiba, and the whole class just stared at them like they were kind of...I don't know...crazy?

(A/N:Thanks for reading! Please review! Next chapter maybe up tomorrow...depends...thanks again!)


	5. Shourai Genzou

Mischievous Princesses

Chapter 5

(A/N:Hey guys! Thanks for everyone who reviewed! I'm feeling pumped up because of your words of consideration TT TT. I'm really happy! Please review again! I am going to finish this story, but I would like a lot of reviews. Sorry if I'm selfish . Hope you like this chapter.

_Playback:_

_Hinata walked up in front of her sensei while Sakura was walking back to her seat._

_Hinata then made the hand signs, and not a second later 50 Hinatas appeared also. Then they disappeared instantly._

_"Haha! I did it! I did it!" yelled Hinata happily._

_"Like I said, you only needed one but still..good job. You also pass."_

_"Haha! Yay! We did it Sakura! We did it!" cheered Hinata._

_Neji, Kiba, and the whole class just stared at them like they were kind of...I don't know...crazy?_

_Playback Ends:_

Class was over. Hinata and Sakura were overjoyed since it was their first time they performed a jutsu.

They were humming, singing, smiling, and laughing.

Kiba and Neji just looked at them with confusion.

"Uhh...don't tell me that it's your first time performing a jutsu?" asked Kiba.

Hinata and Sakura looked at each other, smiled, and turned to the two boys behind them.

"Yes! It was our first time!" cheered the two princesses happily and skipping down the road.

Neji could've swore that he saw flowers blooming as they were skipping.

"THAT WAS YOUR FIRST TIME! Whoa..." laughed Kiba.

"Since we're so happy! We're going to treat you two to ice cream!" Hinata smiled.

(A/N: Pretend there is an ice cream shop XD)

Neji smirked and Kiba laughed as they walked to the ice cream store.

When they arrived, Sakura and Hinata skipped into the store and stared at the flavors.

"What do you guys want?" asked Sakura.

"You can pick it for us, since your paying." replied Kiba.

"You sure?" Hinata smirked.

Neji and Kiba nodded.

"Ok! For Neji...Poopy chocolate!" Sakura shouted.

"And for Kiba, Vomit Mint!" Hinata yelled.

"I almost feel like vomiting..." Kiba shuddered.

"We're just joking!" laughed the two newbie ninjas.

"Umm..how about Vanilla for Neji and Strawberry for Kiba?" Sakura stated.

The boys nodded.

"Ok and for me...Rainbow Sherbert."

"And I will have...Mint 'n Chip" Hinata smiled.

Sakura grabbed the Vanilla and Rainbow Sherbert while Hinata grabbed the Strawberry and Mint n' Chip.

"Here you go!" said the girls while giving the boys their ice cream.

"Thanks Hinata!" Kiba thanked, while licking his ice cream.

"Your welcome" winked Hinata.

Sakura stared at Neji who was eatting his ice cream. He didn't say any thanks.

Kiba and Hinata then stared at him.

Silenced filled the air.

"U-umm that would be $5." said the clerk.

Hinata looked over the clerk and paid him.

They all walked out the store and started to stare at Neji again.

"Ahem!" Sakura said and looking at Neji.

Neji looked at her, closed his eyes and muttered,"T-Thank you for treating me t-to ice cream..."

"Haha that's better." cheered Sakura, while pinching Neji's cheeks.

"You'll regret doing that if you continue..." growled Neji.

"Ok! Sorry! Sheesh...touchy touchy..." whispered Sakura.

Hinata and Kiba laughed.

"How does she do it?" asked Kiba, to Hinata.

"Do what?" replied Hinata.

"He never really said thank you to anyone before. Only his sensei and family, but no one else."

"I don't know..." the blue-haired girl grinned.

"How about this? Neji and Sakura sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Kiba beamed.

The two 'mistakened couple' glared at Kiba with their hands clutched.

Kiba shivered.

"U-uhh...let me change that. Neji and Sakura sitting in a tree...k-i-l-l-i-n-g?"

"No! How about this! Neji and Sakura sitting in a tree. K-i-l-l-i-n-g Kiba!" screamed Sakura.

As Sakura and Kiba were yelling at each other, a raven haired boy stood right in front of Sakura.

(A/N:Sasuke...will act...kinda perverted ok? I don't like Sasuke...I'm gunna do bad things to him! I HAVE THE POWER! BWAHA!)

"Hey cutie." smirked the boy.

"You are?" asked Sakura.

"Uchiha Sasuke. The only survivor of the Uchiha clan." Neji remarked.

"You know me well Hyuuga." Sasuke glared at him.

"Why hang out with these freaks when you can hang out with me?" Sasuke grinned as he put his arms around Sakura's waist and licked her ice cream.

"EWWWW! YOU PERVERT!" screamed Sakura, as she took her ice cream and threw it at his face.

"eh..." Kiba, Hinata, and Neji went.

Sasuke gave Sakura the 'I am going to hurt you' look and grabbed her wrist.

"YOU FRUIT! LET GO OF ME!" wailed Sakura.

Then, Neji grabbed Sasuke, looked at him straight in the eye and calmly said,"Let her go or I'm going to hurt you."

Sasuke let go of Sakura's wrist and ran away, while yelling "I'll get you next time!"

Sakura panted and sat down. "I...can't believe it..."

"Are you ok Sakura? Don't worry! We'll get him next time!" Hinata asked.

"No not that...my ice cream! IT'S GONE!

"..."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"...ok..."

"Wow, Neji, you protected Sakura!" Kiba stared.

"Hn."

"Thanks Neji..."blushed Sakura and gave Neji a peck on the cheek.

Neji blushed. Hinata and Kiba were whistling and 'OOOOOOing'.

Neji just turned around and mumbled,"Let's get you home."

------------------------------------------------

_At the front of the inn..._

"Thanks for the ice cream girls" smiled Kiba.

"Bye Kiba..."blushed Hinata giving him a peck on the cheek.

Neji and Sakura stared at them. They were both blushing madly.

"A-Anyways...see ya tomorrow Neji. Thanks for everything today." waved Sakura.

"Later.." With that, Neji turned around and left. Followed by Kiba.

-------------------------------------------------

_In their room..._

The two girls stared at at the cardboard covering the window.

The manager came in and laughed. "Sorry that we couldn't fix your window in time. We have to cover it with cardboard for awhile. It may be dangerous, so do you want another room? Or do you want to keep this room?"

"We'll just keep this room."

Hinata went to the shower first.

Sakura lied on her bed to find her mom's diary under her pillow.

The pink-haired kunoichi opened it and read about her past.

_What if...what if Hinata and I were able to perform the jutsu was because your ancestors were ninjas? See into the future...won't that be cool. Then I can see answers to a test and...nevermind. The Kurata bloodline...cool! XD _

Hinata came out to see Sakura smiling and quietly laughing to herself.

"Oookkkk...Sakura it's your turn to shower."

"...and if I marry someone stupid and ugly...I can change my future!" smiled Sakura.

"...what the heck are you talking about?"

"Huh? Oh! Our bloodline! Ya know...see into the future?"

"Oh that...so if you look into the future and figure out you marry some incompetent fool...then you would try to change your future?"

"Yep. If you saw that you were going to marry an unworthy and idiotic man, would you try to change it?"

"Yeah...hey wait a minute! Are you saying that Kiba is an unworthy and idiotic person?"

"I wasn't mentioning him, but now that you brought it up...yea."

"Ugh you're giving me a headache...anyways your turn to shower. I left the water on warm for you."

"Thanks sis!"

Sakura then skipped into the bathroom.

Hinata stared at the small book on Sakura's bed. She walked over to it and picked it up. Then she walked back to her bed.

She opened the book and started flipping the pages.

Hinata stopped flipping the pages when she saw big bold letters that said "OMG!"

_Dear Diary,_

_(Sakura and Hinata 5 months old) OMG! TODAY WHEN I WAS FEEDING HINATA! HER LEFT EYE CHANGED INTO THE SHOURAI GENZOU! (A/N: I went to a japanese translator thingy and it said shourai means future and genzou means vision so...future vision!) THEN I WENT TO CHECK ON SAKURA AND HER LEFT EYE CHANGED INTO THE SHOURAI GENZOU TOO! SUDENNLY, THEIR EYES TURNED BACK TO NORMAL! I WAS SO SCARED! huff huff...I'm glad that they were young... I don't think they would remember when they are older. Thank god..._

Hinata closed the book.

"The Shourai Genzou, eh?" Hinata smirked.

(A/N:Chapter 5 up! Thank you for reading and please review! I'm off to watch Freaky Friday...it's on Disney Channel...haha. Thank you!)


	6. First Kiss

Mischievous Princesses

Chapter 6

(A/N:Thank you Eternal Mystics, LoveStories, MK, Person, DarkKurou, Frienz4ever, LidoPinkRose1247 and Denise4487. I appreciate it! It motivates me! When I read the reviews..it...I feel so...so...happy...haha well hope you like this chapter!)

_Playback:_

_Hinata stared at the small book on Sakura's bed. She walked over to it and picked it up. Then she walked back to her bed._

_She opened the book and started flipping the pages._

_Hinata stopped flipping the pages when she saw big bold letters that said "OMG!"_

_Dear Diary,_

_(Sakura and Hinata 5 months old) OMG! TODAY WHEN I WAS FEEDING HINATA! HER LEFT EYE CHANGED INTO THE SHOURAI GENZOU! (A/N: I went to a japanese translator thingy and it said shourai means future and genzou means vision so...future vision!) THEN I WENT TO CHECK ON SAKURA AND HER LEFT EYE CHANGED INTO THE SHOURAI GENZOU TOO! SUDENNLY, THEIR EYES TURNED BACK TO NORMAL! I WAS SO SCARED! huff huff...I'm glad that they were young... I don't think they would remember when they are older. Thank god..._

_Hinata closed the book._

_"The Shourai Genzou, eh?" Hinata smirked._

_Playback Ends:_

"Shourai what?" asked Sakura, coming out of the bathroom.

"Shourai Genzou, the name of our mysterious bloodline." smiled Hinata, eyeing her sister.

Sakura sat on her bed and said," Shourai Genzou...sounds...cool."

"I think so too."

"Should we tell Neji and Kiba about this?"

"Excuse me?"

"Should we tell the boys. I mean, they're the only friends we have ever had."

Hinata looked at her sister. Glaring at her and giving her the "the won't believe it" look.

"Oooh! Neji! I have a bloodline that I can't use! Oooh! Help me! Please Neji! I love you!" laughed Hinata, as she was mocking Sakura.

"...Yeah...maybe I should say that! Thanks Hinata! Good night!" With that, Sakura turned off the lights and went to sleep.

"I was joking..." mumbled Hinata.

"I know...I was joking too...yawn...go to sleep...good night..." whispered Sakura in between yawns.

"Good night...sis..." Hinata muttured.

_Next morning..._

"Nooo...shut up...please...need to sleep...come one...stop..." mumbled Sakura in her sleep.

Hinata just finished brushing her teeth and came out to hear Sakura's words.

"Sakura wake up. We have to go to the academy soon. Sakura wake up!

"Stop it...Shut up...your too loud...nooo stop it..."

"Sakura! Wake up!" Hinata yelled, as she started to jump on her sister.

"Gahhh!"

"Finally! Were you having a nightmare or something?"

"Uhh...man I thought those birds were at it again...good it was all a dream." yawned Sakura as she got up.

"Birds?" asked Hinata.

"Yea. Those birds from yesterday remember? The reason why our window is broken and is replaced by a cardboard?"

"Ahh...hurry up and brush your teeth. I saw a ramen shop earlier. Let's go there to get our breakfast. Then we go to the ninja academy."

"Fine fine..."

Sakura went into the bathroom. Hinata changed out of her PJs.

Sakura came out and changed also.

"Let's go." said Hinata.

The two sisters walked out of the inn, only to see their knights in shining armor waiting for them.

"N-Neji what are you doing here?"

"Ask the guy who woke me up early in the morning and told me to wait right here for you." said Neji.

"Well sorry if I interrupted your 'beauty sleep', but I thought that we should treat Hinata and Sakura to breakfast as a thank you for yesterday's ice cream." Kiba explained.

"That's really sweet of you Kiba!" Hinata smiled as she ran and hugged Kiba.

"I know."laughed Kiba, hugging the girl back.

"You two...don't you think you two are getting a bit too close?" Sakura smirked.

"Well...I've never been this close to a boy before, so let's make the best of it!" Hinata said happily.

"Ooookkk. Well...good morning Neji." Sakura smiled.

"Hn."

"Was that your first word or something! At least say good morning!" cried Sakura as she pinched Neji's nose.

"Good morning,"said Neji is a funny voice since his nose was being pinched.

"Good boy" Sakura laughed as she petted his head.

"Let's hurry to Ichiraku Ramen. Or else we might be late to the academy." remarked Kiba.

"Let's go!" cheered the girls.

_At Ichiraku Ramen...or however you spell it..._

"Have you guys heard?" Kiba said, while slurping his noodles.

"Heard what?" replied Hinata and Sakura.

"I heard that two princesses ran away. Their kingdom is hectic right now. The King and Queen sent their ANBU to search for them. I also heard their going to search Konoha in 2 days." explained Kiba.

:COUGH:

Sakura and Hinata started to choke on their noodles.

"You guys ok?" asked Kiba as he was patting Hinata's back.

"That's why you never talk when your mouth is full" sighed Neji, patting Sakura's back too.

"Cough...I-I'm cough...ok. How about cough you Sakura?" coughed Hinata.

"N-no...cough...problem. I'm cough totally fine. cough."

"W-would you look at the time. The academy is almost starting. Everybody finished yet?" laughed Sakura nervously.

"Y-yeah let's go." Hinata smiled.

"What's with you guys? You guys are acting..weird..." Kiba stared at them.

"W-we just don't want you guys to be late again. Iruka-sensei will yell at you again and we don't want that...r-right Hinata?"

"O-of course Sakura."

"Let's go." said Neji.

The foursome reached the academy and sat down.

"Seems like Iruka-sensei is not here yet." yawned Kiba.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious."laughed Sakura.

"Shut up."

Suddenly, arms wrapped around Sakura.

"Hey baby." Sasuke smirked.

"What do you think your doing?" said Sakura, staring coldly at him.

"Don't be like that sweetheart."

Some girls saw, and started to crowd around him and Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun! What are you doing with that...that...thing!" Ino asked.

"I'm not a thing!" yelled Sakura.

"Of course your not honey bun. Your... 'my' thing." Sasuke bent over and kissed Sakura.

All the girls screamed. Hinata and Kiba gasped. Neji growled.

Sakura pushed Sasuke away. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING YOU PSYCHO!" cried Sakura.

"Why can't I? I'm-" a fist came punching Sasuke in the face.

Sasuke flew and crashed into a bunch of chairs.

The Sasuke fangirls ran over to him.

"Are you okay Sasuke-kun?" asked Ino.

Sasuke got up and stared at Neji.

"Don't touch her." Neji wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist.

Sakura blushed. "N-Neji?"

"You think she likes you? Your pathetic!" smirked Sasuke.

"Don't call Neji pathetic!" yelled Sakura. Then she looked at Neji and gave him a passionate kiss.

The whole class stared at them.

Iruka came inside the class and saw his two students kissing, Sasuke surrounded by a bunch of chairs, and the Neji fangirls screaming.

"Whoops...this must not be my class." Iruka started to slide out of the classroom.

"COME BACK HERE IRUKA-SENSEI!" screamed everybody.

"Ok sheesh. Ok you two lovebirds! Break it up!"

Sakura and Neji broke apart and blushed like crazy.

"Good. Now everybody back to your seat!"

Everybody sat down. Kiba stared at Hinata, who was looking at Ino, while Ino was looking at Sasuke, who was looking at Sakura, who was looking at Neji, and he was starinng at Kiba.

"Ok. Some of you may already know, that two princesses from the Kiyoko Kingdom are missing. Their ANBU ninjas are coming to Konoha in two days to search for them. Lucky for us, I asked the Hokage to see if an ANBU soldier can come in and teach us some information and jutsus. The King said yes, so ANBUs will be coming. Lucky for us eh?"

The class cheered except for two girls who laughed nervously.

"What's wrong?" asked Kiba.

"Uhh...nothing! We were just speechless...because...it's our...uhh...first time seeing an...uhh ANBU..yea.." muttered Sakura.

Hinata nodded.

"Oh. Well they're not that special anyway. They're just very powerful ninjas." Kiba scoffed.

"Ok everyone! Today we're going to spar with each other! Girls, please form a line and pick one piece of paper from this box. Whatever name you pick, you will spar with that boy." explained Iruka-sensei.

Sakura was first to pick. She reached inside the box, gulped, then randomly grabbed a piece of paper. She lifted her hand out of the box and read the paper.

"Oh...god..."

The paper read _Uchiha Sasuke._

(A/N:Finished with another chapter: Please review and thank you for reading!)


	7. Shourai Genzou: Activated

Mischievous Princesses

Chapter 7

(A/N:Thank you LoveStories, MK, Eternal Mystics, Frienz4ever, akaNika-chaN341, and LidoPinkRose1247 for the reviews! I really appreciate it:P I hope you like this chapter! If you have suggestions, I will gladly put them in the story! and to the person who said for them to live in the boy's house, I'm going to put it in. Thank you everyone! Enjoy!)

_Playback:_

_"Ok everyone! Today we're going to spar with each other! Girls, please form a line and pick one piece of paper from this box. Whatever name you pick, you will spar with that boy." explained Iruka-sensei._

_Sakura was first to pick. She reached inside the box, gulped, then randomly grabbed a piece of paper. She lifted her hand out of the box and read the paper._

_"Oh...god..." _

_The paper read Uchiha Sasuke._

_Playback Ends:_

Hinata looked over Sakura's shoulder and saw the psycho's name on it.

"Sakura...that's..."

"Bad luck!" sobbed Sakura.

"That's enough Sakura. Move so Hinata can pick a piece of paper." said Iruka-sensei.

Sakura sat back down.

"Who did you get?" asked Kiba.

Sakura hit her head on the desk and threw the paper in the air.

Neji caught it, stared at it, then gave it back to Sakura..

Then, he punched the table.

"Who is it!" yelled Kiba.

"U-Uchiha Sasuke..." cried Sakura.

"Ughh..." mumbled Kiba.

Hinata came running over smiling.

"I got Neji!"

Neji stared at the blue-haired girl and sighed.

"Your so lucky...I'm stuck with a...with a...with a...rapist.."

"Who's a rapist?" Sasuke smirked.

The foursome turned around to see a smiling, evil boy.

"You!" yelled Sakura coldly.

"Don't be like that!" Sasuke whimpered.

Sasuke stared at the piece of paper in Sakura's hands and smiled.

"Looks like I'm going to have so much fun..."whispered Sasuke into Sakura's ears.

Then he walked away.

Sakura shivered. "S-s-s-s-s-scary..."

"Hope we fight a good battle, Neji." Hinata patted Neji's head.

"ARE YOU IGNORING ME?"

"Hey, Neji. How powerful are you? Are going to go easy on me? Do you have any special abilities?" Hinata asked.

"I have the Byakugan. I can a close person's chakra points, so they can't use any jutsus."

"Gah...ehehehehe...go easy on me ok?"

"No, we need to fight fair and square."

"But I thought we were friends...and you even kissed my sister...good thing I let you too.."

"...hn..."

"Sigh...I hope I don't get killed..." Hinata sighed.

"Ok! Now that everybody has gotten a piece of paper. Team up with them! Now!" shouted Iruka-sensei.

Everybody got up from their chair and started to shuffle around.

Sakura sat still on her seat and felt a hand on her shoulder.

_Oh no..._

Sasuke sat down on the chair next to her.

"Don't worry, baby, I'll go easy on you." smirked Sasuke.

_Oh no he didn't!_

"Eheheheh...ughh..." mumbled Sakura.

------------------------------------------

"NEEEJIIIII! PLEASE! GO EASY ON ME!" Hinata pleaded.

Neji crossed his arms, closed his eyes and said, "No."

"Jerk. My sister's last name will never change to Hyuuga on my watch if you keep that up."

"..."

Neji turned his head and let out a small,"Fine..."

"So you DO like my sister eh?"

"No offense but...wasn't that obvious a little while ago?"

"I don't know..it was unexpected so you could've hated it when she kissed you."

"Whatever."

------------------------------------------

"At least I didn't get Ino..." mumbled Kiba.

"Grrr...why did Neji have to kiss that slut? You're his friend, Kiba. WHY?" Tenten grabbed his shirt and clutched her fist, putting it by his face, like she was about to punch him.

"Have you ever thought that he LIKED her?" yawned Kiba.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" screamed Tenten.

"Whatever...get over it..." Kiba sighed.

------------------------------------------

"Ok class. Which team wants to spar first?" asked Iruka-sensei.

Sasuke raised his hand, but Sakura smacked it back down.

"Sasuke and Sakura! You can go first!"

"Darn you..."scoffed Sakura.

"This is going to be fun..." whispered Sasuke while touching Sakura's thigh.

"Stop touching me you...stupid, idiotic, no good for nothing, son of a-"

"Ok everybody! Let's go outside so we have room to spar!"

Everybody stood up and started to walk out.

The Sasuke fangirls crowded him, pushing away Sakura as they ran by.

Sakura ran over to her sister and friends.

"Ok I was able to last about 5 minutes with him. Don't make me do it again!" whined Sakura.

"You have to Sakura. Besides, think of this as a good chance to hurt him!" smiled Hinata.

"Yeah! You can do it! Beat him up!" yelled Kiba.

"If he hurts you, I'm going to kill him." Neji smirked.

"Thanks guys..."cried Sakura.

------------------------------------------

_Outside..._

Sakura and Sasuke stood, facing each other, on the grass.

Everybody else started to circle around them, but giving them room to fight.

"Ok is everybody ready! Ready. Set. Fight!" yelled Iruka.

"Let's have fun now, right Sakura-chan?" smirked Sasuke.

"Don't call me that you Homo Erectus."

"What the hell is that?"

"Member of an extinct species of human being. Probably an ancestor of modern man 2: extinct species of primitive hominid with upright stature but small _brain_. a.k.a...you!"

Sasuke just stood there, dazed and confused.

Sakura took this oppurtunity to attack. She ran up to him and kicked him on the side.

Sasuke flew, but regain his balance and skidded on the ground with his feet.

Sakura looked over at Neji, but saw Tenten hugging his arm.

She didn't notice that Sasuke sneaked behind her and grabbed her. He started to touch her chest.

"OK NOW I REALLY THINK YOUR A PERVERT! ECCHI!" screamed Sakura.

"Whatever my little kitten. But I have to win this battle."

Sasuke threw her and she crashed into a tree.

Sakura slowly stood up, but coughed up some blood.

"Sis! Watch it!" screamed Hinata.

Sasuke threw kunais at her. Sakura easily dodged them by jumping in the air, but Sasuke ran to her, jumped and kicked Sakura to the ground...hard...

"SAKURA!"yelled Neji.

Sakura slowly stood up, again, and blood was dripping from her forehead. Then her left eye started to change.

"What the?" whispered Sasuke.

"The Shourai Genzou.." Hinata whispered really quietly.

_What the? My left eye is getting really blurry...wait...could it be...t-the Shourai Genzou! _thought Sakura.

The left eye started to hurt. Sakura covered it and started to scream in pain.

Blood trickled down her cheek from her eyes.

Sakura slowly removed her hand from her left eye.

Everybody gasped.

The pupil was yellow.The the left side of the iris was purple and the other side was red. Her sclera (A/N:The white part of your eye...yeah...) was black.

Sakura's vision was divided in the middle. The right eye was her normal vision. Her left saw that Sasuke would fall to the ground because of the sudden changement in her eye.

"Sakura...what happened to your left eye?" Sasuke whispered, falling to the ground.

"Haha...just like I saw it.."

"Saw what?" asked Sasuke.

"Nothing. Now Sasuke, stand up! Time for a real battle!" Sakura smirked.

_Shourai Genzou...activated. _Sakura thought, then smiled.

(A/N:Another chapter done! Woohoo! Thank you for reading! Please review! Thank you everyone!)


	8. First Battle: Won!

Mischivous Princesses

Chapter 8

(A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you LidoPinkRose1247, MK, Teentitansrockmysock, Frienz4ever, YinYang-Animal, and Summer-loven-2 for the reviews! Hope you like this chapter!)

_Playback:_

_Sakura's vision was divided in the middle. The right eye was her normal vision. Her left saw that Sasuke would fall to the ground because of the sudden changement in her eye._

_"Sakura...what happened to your left eye?" Sasuke whispered, falling to the ground._

_"Haha...just like I saw it.."_

_"Saw what?" asked Sasuke._

_"Nothing. Now Sasuke, stand up! Time for a real battle!" Sakura smirked._

_Shourai Genzou...activated. Sakura thought, then smiled._

_Playback Ends:_

--------------------------------

Everybody stared at Sakura. Well...her left eye.

Sasuke stood up, but you can see that his legs were shaking.

"Come at me Sasuke! What happen to all your confidence?" Sakura smirked.

--------------------------------

"What happened to her eye?" asked Kiba.

Hinata looked at the ground.

"Do you know something Hinata?" Neji remarked.

"N-nothing..." mumbled Hinata.

"I know that you know something so tell me what you know!" Neji said.

"I-I'll tell you later. Let's just watch Sakura's match."

_Should I tell them Sakura? We might blow our whole cover..._

--------------------------------

"Come on Sasuke-_kun_! Your little kitten is waiting." smiled Sakura.

Sasuke smiled. _Even though she has the freakish looking eye...I still can't take my eyes off of her._

"Let's continue then, babe."

Sasuke dashed towards her and was going to punch her in the face, then the stomach, then kick her in the side.

Sakura saw all these movements.

As Sasuke was about to punch her face, she moved her head left to dodge it.

Sasuke then tried to kick her in the stomache, but Sakura jumped off the ground.

She grabbed his legs and threw him against a tree.

Sasuke wiped the blood that was trickling down his mouth.

_Man! What power does that creepy eye give her? _

Sakura smiled. _This power is useful. Plus, I feel stronger and faster._

--------------------------------

"Man, she's totally beating Sasuke." said Kiba.

"I knew that she could do it!" cried Hinata happily.

Neji stood there smiling.

Tenten, who was clinging onto Neji's arms, gritted her teeth.

_How come he smiles at her and not to me! Or anyone else! Is she that special?_

Tenten looked over at Sakura and saw that Sakura was waving to Neji.

Neji smiled and waved back.

Tenten glared at Sakura and smiled.

Tenten then forced her lips on Neji's.

Sakura's eyes widened.

Sasuke saw that she was distracted and used his fireball jutsu. (A/N:SORRY EVERYONE! but I don't remember a lot of the jutsus people use so I'll just say... stuff...ok? lol sorry!)

Sakura looked over at Sasuke and saw fire coming at her.

Sakura made quick hand signs and yelled "Water Style! Water Dragon Jutsu!" (A/N:Zabuza's attack xD)

Dragons made of water appeared and aimed at the fireballs. It took out the fire and then aimed Sasuke.

The water hit him with full force.

Sasuke flew back and hit a series of trees.

After that, he didn't get up.

Sakura looked over at Neji and saw him, her sister, and Kiba running over to her.

--------------------------------

Neji pushed Tenten away.

"What do you think your doing! Your lucky that I don't kill you!" yelled Neji.

Tenten's eyes started to get watery.

"Sakura did that to you! And you liked it! So why...why when I do it?" cried Tenten.

"Because...I like her..."whispered Neji.

Tenten's eyes widened. She screamed a 'NO!' and then ran off.

Hinata and Kiba saw the whole thing.

"She deserved to be yelled at!" smiled Kiba.

"She has to learn that other people can like other people...just not her!" laughed Hinata.

"Why are you laughing Hinata? A girl just cried and your laughing. Your more sadistic than I thought.." Kiba smirked.

"What about you? You were smiling."

"Whatever.."

"WATER STYLE! Water Dragon Jutsu!" yelled Sakura.

Neji, Kiba, and Hinata looked over at Sakura.

To their surprise, the girl who performed her first jutsu yesterday, summoned a water dragon that wiped Sasuke out.

--------------------------------

"SASUKE-KUN!"screamed Ino while running to Sasuke.

His eyes were closed and he wasn't moving. But he was breathing.

"Y-YOU! YOU WHORE! WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO SASUKE-KUN!"cried Ino.

"That's what sparring is about. You beat the other person you dunce!"replied Sakura.

Ino gritted her teeth and then turned her attention to her oh so precious 'Sasuke-kun'.

--------------------------------

"You did a great job sis!" cheered Hinata.

"Thanks..." replied Sakura weakly.

"What's wrong squirt?" asked Kiba.

"I'm not a squirt! And there's nothing wrong with me!"

Neji placed his hands on her shoulders.

She quickly brushed them off.

Neji noticed tears were forming in her eyes.

"Why? Why did you kiss her?" cried Sakura.

"What?"

"Don't what me! You know what I'm talking about! Now ANSWER!"

"I think we should leave them alone..."whispered Hinata into Kiba's ears.

Kiba nodded and they quietly walked off.

"I didn't kiss her! She kissed me!"

"Don't make excuses Neji!"

"I'm not!"

"Don't lie to me! I know that you ar-"

"I LOVE YOU ONLY AND THAT'S THAT!"yelled Neji and kissed her.

They were going on about...I don't know...2 minutes?

Then they broke apart for air.

"I-I'm sorry Neji. I shouldn't have yelled at you..."whispered Sakura.

"Don't worry about it." replied Neji.

"Ahem!" said Iruka-sensei.

"If you guys are done with your little lover's quarrel, then we should start the next match!"

Neji and Sakura blushed and walked over to Kiba and Hinata.

"Hey!" smiled Sakura.

"You guys done fighting?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah. Hey is my Shourai Genzou gone yet?"whispered into Hinata's ear.

"Yeah. You glad?"

"Not really...it was really cool..anyways...where's Sasuke?" said Sakura.

"He had to be taken to the hospital. He just fainted, but Ino demanded that he should be taken to the hospital." laughed Kiba.

"There you go again Kiba! Someone has been taken to the hospital and you laugh!" smirked Hinata.

"Well _sorry_ ma'am."Kiba said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah! Where did you learn that jutsu Sakura?" asked Hinata.

"I don't know...it just popped in my head...ya know?

"Can something like that really happen?"stated Kiba.

"Ok everyone! The next battle will be...Neji and Hinata!" yelled Iruka-sensei.

Hinata and Neji got into their position.

"Don't make me bored."Neji smirked.

"Don't worry. I won't."Hinata smiled.

"Match...start!"

(A/N:Finished with another chapter! Wow finished 2 chapters in one day...I must really not have a life. Or I'm just plain bored? Who knows, but it's boring writing stories. xD Hope this chapter was good. Thank you for reading! Please review!)


	9. Hinata's Special Attack!

Mischievous Princesses

Chapter 9

(A/N:Hi everyone! Thank you to Eternal Mystics, LidoPinkRose1247, Frienz4ever, Hermitcrabbb, summer-loven-2, Denise 4487, LoveStories, Kyo-kun AND Hatsuharu are hot, teentitansrockmysock, and YinYanganimal for the reviews! I'm very happy! xD Hope you like this chapter! Thank you for reading!)

_Playback:_

_"Ok everyone! The next battle will be...Neji and Hinata!" yelled Iruka-sensei._

_Hinata and Neji got into their position._

_"Don't make me bored."Neji smirked._

_"Don't worry. I won't."Hinata smiled._

_"Match...start!"_

_Playback Ends:_

--------------------------------

_I wish my Shourai Genzou has awakened by now, so I can beat Neji! _thought Hinata.

Neji ran towards Hinata holding a handful of kunais.

_Ack! I'm gonna die! Wait, what if I used that technique I learned yesterday? Bushin no Jutsu was it? Ok! I'll do it!_

Hinata then put her hands to the stance for the jutsu. She concentrated and yelled,"BUSHIN NO JUTSU!"

Suddenly 100 illusions of Hinata came popping from the whole area. The real Hinata slowly moved away.

"Heh, this technique is easy to penetrate! I'll get you in a second!"

All the illusions came running to Neji, but Neji knew they were illusions and can't hurt him, so he just stood there, watching all the illusions disappearing one by one.

"Take this!" Hinata shouted from the back holding a kunai. Neji immediatly turned and blocked the kunai with his own kunai.

Hinata jumped back. "I can do it! I just need to awaken my Sho-" She covered her mouth. She looked at Neji and sighed because it looked like he didn't hear what Hinata had said.

"Here I come! Byakugan!" Veins popped out near his eyes.

"Wah!" Hinata threw shurikens, but Neji dodged it with ease. He ran closer to Hinata and hit one, big palm attack on her stomach.

A lot of blood came out.

"Hinata! You can do it!" Kiba cheered. "Kick Neji's butt!"

"Oo la la! You want Hinata to win instead of your friend?" Sakura stared at Kiba.

"No way!"

"That's what they say!"

"Name some."

"You."

"And?"

"Uhh...Billy."

"Billy who?"

Sakura looked around and saw Iruka-sensei wearing a vest and a headband.

"Billy Vestoheadband." Sakura stated proudly.

"Right..."

Hinata fell to the ground and coughed up more blood. She got up slowly, not letting anyone see her face.

Her left eye started to hurt. Blood dripped just like when Sakura's Shourai Genzou was awakened.

"You..." Hinata started.

"You? Destiny already says that I win!" Neji smirked.

"You...WILL PAY!" Hinata lifted her head showing Neji the Shourai Genzou. It made a great force in the air, making Neiji get off balance.

Hinata ran to him and punched him from the ground. A great immense of power struck his face. It made the ground crack.

"Whoa! Where did Hinata get all of that strength?" Kiba stared at Sakura.

"I don't know anything! Seriously!"

"But that same eye appeared on your battle with Sasuke."

"I really don't know!"

"That's what they all say."

"Oh yeah? NAME ONE!" Sakura imitated Kiba.

"Hah. Loser. You."

"And?"

"You said name 'one'." Kiba laughed in triumph. Sakura sulked in the nearest corner.

Hinata jumped back. Neji slowly got up.

"That's the same eye that Sakura had! What is it?" asked Neji.

Hinata slowly stared where Kiba was, but Sakura wasn't there. She looked a little to the left and saw a black aura.

_Sakura! _Hinata used a telepathic power to Sakura.

_Hey, sulky Sakura!_

_Hinata? Why are you in my head?_

_I think it's one of the 'features' from this eye. Anyways, should we tell Neji and Kiba our eye?_

_...not yet._

_Okay._

"It's something that you don't need to know!" Hinata replied to Neji.

"I won't take that as an answer!" Neji started to run towards Hinata.

_He won't take a no as an answer! Sakura can I kick your boyfriend's butt?_

_...no_

_How am I suppose to win then?_

_Don't._

_Grr! Imma kick his butt!_

When Neji went closer to Hinata, Hinata closed her eyes and yelled,"SPECIAL NINJUTSU! GIRLY PUNCHES OF DEATH!" Then a bunch of hands came in front of Neji and started girly slapping him.

"What the heck?"

"It's my special ninjutsu!" Hinata laughed triumphantly. Then, the hands got a big iron plate out of nowhere and hitted Neji's head.

"I'll let you win this time..." Neji then fell.

"That's what they say!"

"Winner...Hinata!" Iruka announced.

_I told you not to kick his butt! _Sakura thought to Hinata.

_Have I ever listened to you before? _Hinata asked Sakura in her head.

_...no._

_Good girl._

Hinata and an injured Neji walked out of the field.

"You were great, Hinata!" Kiba praised.

"Thank you, Kiba." Hinata kissed Kiba on the cheek.

"Are you okay Neji?" Sakura asked, while hugging him.

"W-What kind of defective ninjutsu was that?" Neji mumbled.

He then fell asleep in Sakura's arms.

"You hear that Hinata. Defective." Sakura laughed.

"Well, this 'defective' jutsu kicked Neji's buttox!"

"He let you win!"

"Mmmhmm...right.."

"Yeah. You know I'm right." Sakura smirked.

Hinata just glared at her.

"Hey your 'you know what' disappeared!" whispered Sakura.

"Oh...I was beginning to like it too."

--------------------------------

_Class was over...everybody had cuts and bruises..._

"That was painful. I never want to spar again!" Sakura whined.

"I thought it was kind of fun." Hinata smiled.

"My butt was almost kicked by a girl, but I still beated her up." Kiba stated. (A/N:Pretend he fought Tenten and won ok? I'm not in a mood for another battle scene...sigh..sorry.)

"Hn."

"I feel kind of sorry for Sasuke..."Sakura mumbled.

"Wow this is new. You feel sorry for someone you hate." Hinata smirked.

"Well! I think I went a little overboard..."

"I think it was just perfect!"

"I'm going to visit him at the hospital.."

"WHAT!"Kiba and Hinata shouted together.

Neji just stared at her.

"There's nothing wrong visiting someone injured in the hospital."

"Yeah, but it's Sasuke, the...umm...Kiba give me the most worst word you could ever thought of!"

"#$#$#$#." Kiba stated proudly.

"Yeah, Sakura! He's Sasuke, the #$#$#$#! Neji, tell her that going to Sasuke is a bad idea!"

"Even though it pains me to say this, and probably it still will in the future, but let's just go."

"Not you too! Kiba! Tell him that it's wrong."

"Neji's right. We will just waste time here arguing, so let's just go and get it over it!"

"Fine!" Hinata threw her hands up in the air and sighed.

"Thanks everyone!"

The walked to the flower shop and bought some flowers.

Then they walked to the hospital.

--------------------------------

_At the hospital..._

"May I help you?" the nurse asked.

"I'm here to visit Uchiha Sasuke." replied Sakura.

"Oh. He's in room 56. Please be quiet when you walk in there."

"Thank you ma'am."

--------------------------------

_Room 56_

Sakura slowly opened the door and saw him staring out the window.

"Hey Sasuke." Sakura said cheerfully.

Sasuke turned his around and said,"Hey baby."

"I brought you some flowers." Sakura placed them in a vase.

"Why did you come here?"

"I thought that I went a little too hard on you."

"Oh. That's really sweet of you coming here, darling. Looks like you brought the whole crew too."

Sasuke waved at them.

Hinata and Kiba waved back, but not Neji.

He just stood there staring at the ceiling.

"Someone seems moody. Is it because their girlfriend went and visited another guy at the hospital." Sasuke pulled Sakura closer and kissed her cheek.

"That's it Sakura! We're going!" Neji pulled Sakura out of the room, followed by Kiba and Hinata.

Sasuke smirked and then stared at the flowers.

(A/N:Another chapter up! Thank you for reading and please review! My goal is 100 reviews! Is it possible...please let it be! Well thank you everyone! I shall stop writing tonight! I'm going to the theaters! xD)


	10. Suspicion

Mischievous Princesses

Chapter 10

(A/N:Thank you MK, Eternal Mystics, Frienz4ever, hermitcrabbb, Kyo-kun AND Hatsuharu are hot, smileyanimeperson, MutantPopTarts, YinYnag-Animal, LoveStories, weirdgirl164, summer-loven-2, and LidoPinkRose1247 for the reviews! I'm happy xD. I hope you like this chapter! Thank you for reading!)

_Playback:_

_Sasuke waved at them._

_Hinata and Kiba waved back, but not Neji._

_He just stood there staring at the ceiling._

_"Someone seems moody. Is it because their girlfriend went and visited another guy at the hospital." Sasuke pulled Sakura closer and kissed her cheek._

_"That's it Sakura! We're going!" Neji pulled Sakura out of the room, followed by Kiba and Hinata._

_Sasuke smirked and then stared at the flowers._

_Playback Ends:_

--------------------------------

_Outside the hospital..._

"Neji-kun...were you jealous?" Sakura smirked.

"Hn."

"Honestly! That word is going to be the death of me!" Sakura sighed.

Kiba and Hinata laughed.

"I'm thirsty..."Hinata whined.

"I'll go get you something. How about you Sakura?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"Ok then! Neji come with me!" Kiba grabbed Neji and dragged him to a store.

Sakura and Hinata sat down on a bench.

They were admiring their surroundings when Sakura gasped.

"What is it?" Hinata asked.

"Is it just me...or did we completely forgot about the ANBU coming in two days?"

"That's right! What are we going to do?"

"I think I'm going to call in sick..."

"Your an idiot."

"How is that so?"

"Neji and Kiba will come over and see that we aren't actually sick."

"...shut up..."

"I got an idea! We...buy dye so we can dye our hair. We can buy contact lenses, so our eyes would be a different color! That way, the ANBU won't know it's us! They probably never seen us face to face before...so there's nothing to worry about right?" explained Sakura.

"Are you sure that would work? If Kiba and Neji saw us, what would they say?" asked Hinata.

"We would say what?" said Neji, walking up to them.

"Nothing!" said Sakura and Hinata in unison.

"Sounds suspicous if you ask me."laughed Kiba while handing them their drinks.

"Thank you, Kiba-kun." Hinata whispered.

"Thanks Kiba." Sakura mumbled.

"What's wrong? You guys seem...upset." asked Kiba.

"Nothing!" they said together again.

"Stop it!" they said again.

"No you stop it!" and again...

"I'm going to kill you!" and again...

"That's enough!" stated Neji.

"Well, we will be going home now, so see you guys later!" The girls waved to their 'boyfriends' and ran off.

"They seem really weird today..."remarked Kiba.

Neji just stood there, looking at the girls run off.

--------------------------------

_At the Inn..._

"I feel kind of bad for not telling Kiba who we really are." Hinata sighed.

"Me too.."Sakura sighed.

As the were walking to their room, they saw that the door was open.

They ran inside and saw men on ladders and the manager standing near the men.

"Manager! Who are these people? What are they doing to our room?" Hinata asked, worried.

"The King and Queen told us to set cameras in all the inns, restaurants, and stores. So they can see if their two daughters are anywhere in here. I don't understand why the princesses have to run away. Isn't being part of royalty fun?"

The manager shook his head and walked out the door.

Sakura pulled Hinata out of their room.

"Cameras! Is mom and dad so desperate to find us that they have to set up cameras in all the stores!" Sakura whispered.

"Let's hurry up to the stores to buy the stuff we need before they put up cameras!" Hinata grabbed Sakura hand and ran out of the inn.

--------------------------------

_At some store..._

They looked around in the store and saw wigs, sunglasses, and other costumes.

Sakura took an afro and put it on.

"Do I look good?" Sakura asked.

"You got to be kidding me..."

"Geez! I was joking.."

"Yeah right. I bet you really thought it look good on you."

"Hmph."

Hinata looked around and saw a shampoo to dye your hair. She read the instructions.

_Directions:_

_1.Use it in the shower when washing your hair._

_2. Wait to 2-5 minutes to dry._

_3. Voila! Your hair is now dyed. Stay out of the rain. Any water that touches your hair, the color will automatically come off._

"Hmm...that's pretty good. I guess I'll take this. What color should I get..."

"What's up Hinata?"Sakura walked over to Hinata.

"I found these to dye our hair. What color should I get?" Hinata asked.

"Hmm...how about...black?" Sakura suggested.

"Black? I guess..."Hinata took the bottle off the shelf.

"I think I'm going to get lavendar...this is going to be so much fun!" Sakura took the bottle off the shelf.

"Do they have any like contact lenses so we can change our eye color?"

"I don't know. Let's ask someone."

Sakura skipped to the cashier to find some fat guy sitting on his chair.

"Uhh...excuse me, do you have any colored contact lenses?" Sakura politely asked.

"Sure we got some pretty lady, but sometimes it's not safe for your eyes."

"It's safer than your cholesteral levels..."Sakura mumbled under her breath.

"Did you say something miss?" the guy asked.

"Nothing. Umm so can I see the contact lenses?"

The fat guy had a hard time standing up from his chair.

"Y-you want me to help you? Please no because I really don't want to touch you..."

"No I can do it little lady. Just give me a few seconds.."

_Five minutes later..._

"Ughh...Ok...I can't do it. Just...uggh...go to aisle three on the left hand side."

"Why didn't you just say that before. Then you wouldn't have hurted yourself..." whispered Sakura while walking to aisle 3.

"Let's see...contact lenses...contact lenses...oh! Here they are!"

Sakura looked at the different colors and chose pink.

"Hinata! Come over here!" shouted Sakura.

Hinata ran over and saw the contact lenses.

"You found them! Cool...let's see...which one should I'll get...green?" Hinata stated.

"Yeah! That's like my eye color right now!"

They both laughed. They went to the cashier to buy the items. Then they walked out of the store.

"Dang it! I forgot!" Sakura slapped her forehead.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked.

"The cameras! The bottle said that when our hair is wet, it comes off right? So when we take a shower...the color will wash off and the cameras will catch it! Then the ANBU would see it! Then we get caught! And then it's back the the castle we go!" Sakura yelled.

"I forgot about that..."Hinata stared at the ground.

"I think I have an idea." Sakura smirked.

"And that is?"

"You'll see..."

--------------------------------

_At Neji's house..._

"What are we doing here at Neji's house?" Hinata asked.

"We'll be staying at the boys' houses for the next couple of days."

"Excuse me? I couldn't hear you right. Did you just say that we are going to stay over the the boys' house for the next couple of days?"

"That's exactly what I said."

Sakura walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

"Why are we doing that?"

"The residents of Konoha won't have cameras in their house right? So let's just stay here until the ANBU are gone."

Hinata smacked her forehead until the door opened.

"Hey Neji!" Sakura pecked his lips.

"What are you doing here?" Neji asked.

"Your not happy to see me?" whimpered Sakura with a puppy dog face.

Neji just stared at her.

"Fine! I'll tell you the reason why I need to stay at your house! I can't lie to you anymore!" Sakura sighed.

Hinata stared at Sakura like she was going crazy and needed to be taken to the mental hospital.

(A/N:Finished with another chapter! Feeling kind of depressed...the guy I like used to be my best friend but now he hates me for some reason that I don't know of...now he won't talk to me! Oh well! Your reviews make me happy: Well...hope you like this chapter! Please review! Thanks for reading!)


	11. Lies

Mischievous Princesses

Chapter 11

(A/N:Thank you LoveStories, LidoPinkRose1247, teentitansrockmysock, MK, Eternal Mystics, and YinYang-animal for the reviews! Goal of 100 reviews here I come! But is it even possible...anyways! I hope you like this chapter!)

_Playback:_

_"Hey Neji!" Sakura pecked his lips._

_"What are you doing here?" Neji asked._

_"Your not happy to see me?" whimpered Sakura with a puppy dog face._

_Neji just stared at her._

_"Fine! I'll tell you the reason why I need to stay at your house! I can't lie to you anymore!" Sakura sighed._

_Hinata stared at Sakura like she was going crazy and needed to be taken to the mental hospital._

_Playback Ends:_

"You've been lying to me?" Neji raised an eyebrow.

Hinata pushed Sakura into the wall.

"You idiot! What do you think your doing! We can't tell them! They'll hate us!" Hinata shouted.

"We might not hate you if you tell us." said Kiba, walking to the front door.

"K-Kiba! What are you doing here?" Hinata asked.

"What's wrong with going to your friend's house?"

"Oh..."

"So what is it that you have to tell us?" Neji stated.

"Sakura you better not tell them or I will kill you! This is the best thing that ever happened to us, so if you ruin it I'll-" whispered Hinata until she got interrupted by Sakura.

"You really should listen to me before you go off threatening someone."Sakura whispered back.

"What are you going to do!"

"Just follow me. Don't say anything, but nod your head ok?"

"Fine! But if we get caught and we get sent back to the castle...it's your fault and I won't ever speak to you again!"

"Wow...that's harsh."

"That's the point!"

"Oh...I see...anyways. Neji, aren't you going to let me in so I can tell you the reason why I need to stay at your house."

Neji opened the door wider, so his friends could walk in.

They sat on the couch in the living room. Hinata and Sakura on one couch and Neji and Kiba in another.

"So tell us."Kiba started.

"Ok...it all started when Hinata and I were walking and picking up flowers." said Sakura.

_You better not let them figure out the truth or I will kill you! _Hinata thought.

"We were walking and we saw these two girls. Little did we know, they were the princesses of the Kikyo Kingdom."

"We started talking and picking flowers and having so much fun. But one of the princesses accidentally pushed me into the river, so I got all wet. My family were poor, so we couldn't afford a lot of clothes."

Sakura stared over at Hinata and glared at her.

Hinata then started nodding her head.

"I got really angry, so I started yelling at them. I told them that they couldn't handle a kingdom like how a fat man can't get up from his chair because he is stuck on it." (A/N:Sorry if anybody is offended by that sentence! I didn't mean to!)

Hinata laughed really quietly, so the boys couldn't see her laughing.

"They cried and ran away. Then I never saw them again." Sakura pretended to wipe fake tears away.

"So what your saying is that you were the ones who made the princesses disappear?"Kiba remarked.

"Yes. And now I don't want the ANBU to know it's us, so can we please stay in your house while they are here!"Hinata pleaded.

"You girls are so troublesome..." Kiba sighed. (A/N:Hahaha he acts like Shikamaru xD!)

"So! What do you think Neji? You going to let them stay at your house?" Kiba sighed again.

Neji closed his eyes. Arranging the thoughts in his head.

"Fine. But only until the ANBU are gone ok?" Neji replied.

"Yay! Neji your the best!"Sakura ran over to Neji and kissed him.

"Ok! Good luck guys! I'll be going now!" Kiba started to walk away.

"Where do you think your going?"Hinata asked, running over to Kiba and jumped on him to make him fall.

"Home."

"Your not going to let me stay here with these guys are you? I'll be all alone..."Hinata started as she sat on Kiba.

"and alone and alone and alone..."

Kiba just lied there.

"and alone and alone and alone..."

"Fine! I'll stay!"

"Thank you!" cheered Hinata and started jumping on him.

"OWWW!"

"Oops, sorry. I forgot you were there..."

"Yeah right..."Kiba mumbled.

Hinata got off of him and helped Kiba stand up.

"We'll be going home and then we'll come back. We need to get our stuff." Sakura grabbed Hinata's hand and ran out of the house.

"To believe they were the main cause of the disappearances of the princesses..." Kiba stared at them.

"Hn." Neji started to walk away.

"Fine then! I'll just go home and get my stuff." Kiba, then, ran off to his house.

--------------------------------

_At the inn...in their room..._

Sakura and Hinata were packing their things.

"Nice story you told them."Hinata smirked.

"At least it worked!" Sakura smiled.

"You told Neji and Kiba that you told the princesses that they couldn't handle a kingdom like how a fat man can't get up from his chair because he is stuck on it. That cracks me up." Hinata laughed.

"I witnessed how long it takes for a fat guy to get out of his chair. Believe me, it's longer than expected." Sakura zipped her backpack and opened the door.

Hinata then zipped her backpack and walked out of the door. Sakura walked behind her.

"We would like to check out now." Hinata said to the manager.

"Ok. Please give me your room keys. Thank you for staying at Konoha Inn. I hope we see you soon."

Hinata and Sakura gave the manager their keys. They said their goodbyes and walked out of the door to Neji's house.

--------------------------------

_Neji's House..._

Sakura rang the doorbell and Kiba opened the door.

"Took you guys long enough! How many stuff did you bring!" Kiba yelled.

"We only took 10 minutes and we only brought a backpack of stuff." stated Sakura, as she pushed Kiba away from the door so she can go in.

"Don't worry, Kiba. People aren't right all the time." Hinata smiled while patting Kiba's head as she walked into the house.

"Grr..." Kiba closed the door and walked to the living room.

Neji was just sitting on the couch, his eyes closed, and arms folded.

"Thanks for letting my sis and me sleep over!"Sakura ran over to Neji and cuddled in his arms.

"Where are we going to sleep Neji?" Hinata asked.

"We only have one guest room, so decide who you're sleeping with."

"I'll sleep with you sis!" Sakura stated.

"NO WAY! I'M NOT SLEEPING WITH ANOTHER DUDE!" Kiba shouted.

"Why not? He doesn't have cooties, if that's what your afraid of." Sakura smirked.

"I know he doesn't have cooties! Who believes in cooties nowadays!"

"Children in school. So why won't you sleep with Neji?" Hinata smiled.

"B-Because! It's wrong! Two guys sleeping in the same bed! It's not right! A dog pissing in a cup and you think it's lemonade and drink it is more right than two guys sleeping in one bed!" Kiba whined.

Everybody sweat dropped.

"Don't worry Kiba! I understand why you don't want to sleep with Neji." Sakura smiled.

"Thank you! At least someone understands!" cheered Kiba.

"It's because you want to sleep with Hinata huh?"

"What. What. What..." Kiba stared blankly at Sakura's face.

"T-That wasn't the reaso-"

"Ok! It's settled! Kiba with Hinata and Neji with me." Sakura laughed.

"You demon...making decisions on your own..." Kiba growled.

"You don't want to sleep with me?" Hinata smirked.

"O-Of course not! It's just..."

"Yay!" Hinata then started hugging him tightly, so he couldn't move his arms.

"Careful, Kiba. Even though Hinata and I don't sleep in the same bed anymore, when we used to when we were kids, she kicked me everyday that I got bruises. Be careful." Sakura warned Kiba.

Kiba gulped hard. It made him choke.

"I don't kick _that_ hard!" Hinata whined.

"But you admit you still kick." Sakura smiled.

"Just a little..."

"Well that's that! Good luck Kiba!" Sakura laughed.

"That's not funny Sakura!"Hinata shouted.

"ANYWAYS! Where are the showers? I need one."

Neji stood up and cleared his throat.

"You go right. Then left until you see the wall with the painting of me. Then go right until you see a hole. Go straight then automatically turn left. You see this plant, go diagonal right. Pass the spikes and you enter the library. Exit the left exit and you see a statue of me. Go right and you see the bathroom. You can't miss it." explained Neji, smirking.

The room fell silent.

"Is your house that big!" yelled Sakura.

"The last time I checked...yeah."

"But from the outside it looked...smaller...wayyyy smaller..."

"Don't judge a book by it's cover Sakura. That will bring you to your downfall."

Sakura frowned, then started walking down the hall.

Kiba, Hinata, and Neji looked at her walk off into the deep darkness of the hallway.

(A/N:Another chapter finished! Thank you for reading! Please review! I'm sorry if somebody was affected by this chapter. I'm really sorry!)


	12. Sleep Over

Mischievous Princesses

Chapter 12

(A/N:Thank you MK, Eternal Mystics, summer-loven-2, smileyanimeperson, LoveStories, LidoPinkRose1247, Denise4487, and frienz4ever for reviewing the last chapter. I'm happy xD I'm almost there! To 100! Bwahahaha! Thank you everybody: )

_Playback:_

_"Is your house that big!" yelled Sakura._

_"The last time I checked...yeah."_

_"But from the outside it looked...smaller...wayyyy smaller..."_

_"Don't judge a book by it's cover Sakura. That will bring you to your downfall."_

_Sakura frowned, then started walking down the hall._

_Kiba, Hinata, and Neji looked at her walk off into the deep darkness of the hallway._

_Playback End._

"...Neji? I have a question."

"What?"

"If your house is THAT big..."

"Hm?"

"Then how come there's only one guest room?" Hinata asked.

"Well, there's these three rooms that have a weird vortex feeling, so we don't use those rooms..."

"...you serious? Just because you had a _vortex_ feeling?" Hinata emphasized on the word _vortex_.

"Yeah."

"What about the other rooms?"

"Well...eight of the rooms are occupied by sculptures, drawings, paintings, or plants that look like the ancestors in the Hyuuga family."

"Seriously, Neji, but your house is full of junk junk junk and weird excuses!" Kiba pointed out.

"Hn."

"Oh, so now he's giving us the 'Neji Silent Treatment.' Then we'll just give him the Neji Silent Treatment back, Kiba!"

"Hn."

"Hmph!" Kiba scoffed.

"Hn!" Hinata imitated.

Then the room was full of "hn's" and "hmph's".

_When Sakura came back..._

"Hey, guys! Hinata, your time to shower!"

"Hn!" Hinata replied.

"Hmph." Kiba sighed.

"Hn." Neji nodded.

"What? Are you guys speaking gorilla or what?"

"Hmph." Hinata opened her eyes and looked at Sakura. Hinata tried to giggle quietly.

"Hah! I heard that, Hinata! You lost!" Kiba laughed pointing at Hinata.

"And YOU lost since you spoke second." Neji scoffed.

"Darn."

"Well, If you guys were playing the 'Neji Silent Treatment Game' or something, then you all know that Neji will always win!"

Neji nodded in agreement.

"Thanks for discouraging me..." Hinata sighed.

"You're welcome. Now go shower, Hinata! Just like Neji said, you can't miss it!"

"Fine... I'll just have to go right...then left until you see the wall with the painting of Neji...then go right until you see a..." Hinata mumbled silently as she walked into the darkness.

"For a second...I thought I saw ghosts following Hinata..." Kiba laughed slowly.

"Yeah...me too..."

"Hn."

Then Kiba and Sakura both stared at Neji.

"Nejiii! Please stop saying 'Hn'! It's soo annoying!" Sakura whined.

"Fine."

"Yay thanks Neji!" Then Sakura went and hugged Neji's arm.

"Hmph."

"..."

"Neji...I don't think you should've said that." Kiba slowly walked behind a couch.

"Nejiiii!" Sakura whined more.

"..."

"Nejiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Sakura whined even more.

"..."

"NEJIII!"

"Fine! I'll stop!" Neji sighed.

"Promise?"

"...promise."

"Yay! Thanks, Neji!"

"Whoo...no violence..." Kiba got up and sat back down on the couch.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sakura gave Kiba the face of her inner self.

"...don't know?"

"You sure?"

"...yes?" Kiba squeaked.

"Okay.." Sakura glared at Kiba for a very long time. It made him sweat to death.

_When Hinata came back..._

Hinata went and sat next to Kiba.

"Hey, guys. What were you-OH MY GOSH! Why is this couch so wet?" Hinata stared at the wet seat.

"Kiba? Why are you sweating so much? It's not that hot!" Hinata then turned left to see a pink haired girl glaring at Kiba with angry eyes.

"...Sakura?"

"Yes, Hinata?" Sakura answered still staring at Kiba.

"Why are you staring at Kiba that way?"

"'Cause I just want to!"

"Well, it's making the couch sticky..."

"It is? Sakura stop making Kiba sweat before my relatives figure out that their favorite couch is filled with sweat." Neji ordered.

"Fine.."

Kiba wiped ALL of the sweat away from his face.

"What time is it, Neji?" Hinata asked.

Neji stared at the grandfather clock to the left.

"7:45."

"Wow. Already?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah."

"By the way, Kiba, did you shower yet?" Sakura asked.

"No."

"You better go shower 'cause you're filled with sweat! When I say filled, I mean filled!"

"Okay." Kiba then got up and started walking to the dark hallway.

"You must be enjoying this right now, Neji?" Hinata smirked.

"How?"

"Because you're surrounded by girllls!"

"...h-" Neji was about to say hn, but then he remembered the promise he had with Sakura.

"Whatever."

"What did you do, Sakura? Neji stopped saying hn's, and hmph's, and hm's!" Hinata laughed.

"Just a little pleading and everything will be fine!" Sakura cheered.

"..."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Then it was silent for awhile.

Hinata started singing quietly,"A, B, C, D, E, F-"

Sakura gave her a stare that kinda said "What the heck are you doing?"

Hinata then stopped. She then started tapping her foot.

_Tap tap tap-tap. Tap tap tappp! TAP! Tap-tap-tap._

"Hinata! Can you be even more annoying!" Sakura screamed.

"Yep-o!"

"..."

Hinata smiled brightly.

Then, it was silent again.

"You know what?"Sakura said breaking the silence.

"What?" asked Hinata.

"I want to play Truth or Dare."

"Why?"

"I just want to...is there something wrong with it?"

"No...but what happens if they ask us where we were born." whispered Hinata into Sakura's ears.

"We lie to them." Sakura whispered back.

Hinata smacked her forehead.

"There is a reason why the game is called Truth or Dare."

"We'll tell them the truth later. Right now we lie." Sakura smirked.

"You really are an idiot. Just say dare when someone chooses you ok?"

Sakura nodded.

Kiba came back into the living room.

"I almost got lost. I almost fell into the hole, ran into the spikes, and crash into the mountain of books in the library." whimpered Kiba.

"Good for you!" cheered Sakura.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Anyways! I want to play Truth or Dare!" Sakura whined.

"I wanna play too! Who's with us?" Hinata raised her hand.

Sakura raised her hand and forced Neji to raise his hand.

Hinata stared at Kiba and made him raise his hand.

"Good! Ok let's play!" said Hinata and Sakura together, as they sat in a circle.

"I'll go first!" Kiba shouted.

"Neji! Truth or dare?" Kiba smiled.

"...dare..."

"Ok! I dare you to sleep with Sakura while hugging her and wear nothing, but your boxers." Kiba smirked.

"A/N: Another chappie finished! Thank you for reading and please review! Thank you for the people who keep on reviewing! You are helping me on my goal of 100 reviews! I really appreciate it!)


	13. Truth or Dare

Mischievous Prinesses

Chapter 13

(A/N: Thank you MK, teentitansrock, LidoPinkRose1247, hermitcrabbb, smileyanimeperson, )

--------------------------------

_Playback:_

_"Good! Ok let's play!" said Hinata and Sakura together, as they sat in a circle._

_"I'll go first!" Kiba shouted._

_"Neji! Truth or dare?" Kiba smiled._

_"...dare..."_

_"Ok! I dare you to sleep with Sakura while hugging her and wear nothing, but your boxers." Kiba smirked._

_Playback End._

--------------------------------

"What kind of dare is that? Pervert Kiba!" Sakura asked blushing madly.

"Dares are supposed to be embarrassing. And who you calling a pervert? " Kiba laughed.

"Fine...I'll do it." Neji closed his eyes.

"Hmph. I'll go next then." Sakura gave Kiba a "I'll get back at you" look.

"Kiba. Truth or Dare?" Sakura smirked.

"..." Kiba thought for a minute.

"Truth." Kiba stated.

"Ok...Have you ever peed in your pants before? And if you did, for what reason?"

"...well everyone has to pee in their pants sometimes right?"

Neji, Sakura, and Hinata shooked their heads no. "We never did."

"..."

"So that means you did pee in your pants! Tell us what happened!"Sakura cheered.

"I needed to go to the bathroom, but all of them were occupied...so I..."

"Enough, I understand...who's next?" Sakura laughed. "Neji or Hinata?"

Hinata raised her hand.

"Sakura. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go to Sasuke's house and steal something." Hinata smirked.

"Your really evil." Sakura frowned.

"That's my job!" Hinata smiled.

Sakura sighed and got up. She headed towards the door.

"You guys coming to look at me steal something or what?"

Neji, Hinata, and Kiba stood up and started to walk out the door.

--------------------------------

_Outside..._

"Where does Sasuke live anyway?" Sakura asked.

"I know where he lives. I'll show you the way. "Kiba replied.

"What do I have to steal?" Sakura remarked.

"Anything. Just steal something." Hinata smiled.

"Here we are. Sasuke's house." Kiba pointed.

"Ok...just take something and come back out. Ok...I can do this...I can do this...pray that he's not home...pray he's not home..." Sakura looked up and saw the window opened.

Sakura jumped to the window and went inside.

"I hope she doesn't get caught..."Kiba sighed.

"I bet she will. She was never good at these things." Hinata smirked.

Neji just stared at the window.

--------------------------------

_Inside Sasuke's house..._

"Where am I?" Sakura tried looking around for the switch to turn on the light.

Before she could find the switch, someone else turned on the light.

_Oh no..._

"Sakura? What are you doing in my house? In my room?" Sasuke smiled.

"I...uhh...was uhh...flying and uhh...crashed into here...eh heh..."

"Don't lie to me sweetie." Sasuke pushed Sakura onto his bed.

"This is going to be a fun night."Sasuke smirked.

"PERVERT! GET OFF OF ME!" Sakura screamed.

She kicked him, grabbed a pencil, and jumped out of the window.

Sasuke ran to the window, but saw no one there.

He just smiled and walked away from the window.

--------------------------------

_Neji's House..._

"I...am...NEVER...going to...listen to your dares...again Hinata..." Sakura panted.

"At least...you...ran...away..and he...didn't follow..." Hinata muttered.

"I've...never...ran away...so fast before..."Kiba whispered.

"I heard you scream Sakura. What happened?" Neji asked.

"Sasuke saw me in his room and pushed me onto his bed. I kicked him, grabbed a pencil, and ran for my life." Sakura explained.

"Good job Sakura! I'm proud of you!"Hinata patted her sister's head.

"You know _you_ were the one who got me into that mess." Sakura glared at her.

"Not my fault. We were playing Truth or Dare and you picked dare." Hinata smirked.

"I'm going to hurt you..."

"Ok! Let's continue playing! Neji it's your turn!" Kiba stated.

They sat in a circle, again, and Neji said,"Hinata, truth or dare."

"I pick...dare..."

Neji stood up and headed to the kitchen. They heard chopping, mixing, smashing, and other strange noises.

"What he is doing?"Sakura asked.

Hinata and Kiba shrugged.

Neji came back with a cup of green, slimy, and smelly drink.

"What is THAT!"Sakura shouted.

"I dare you to drink this Hinata."

"You...got to be kidding...right Neji?" Hinata stuttered.

"I don't kid around." Neji smirked.

Neji handed Hinata the cup. The smell almost made her faint. "W-What did you...p-put in here?"

"Everything I can find in the kitchen. Pork blood, chicken feet, cow heart, fish eyeballs, and other body parts." Neji smirked.

"Who has those things in their kitchen..."Hinata whispered.

She stared into the cup and gulped. She stared at Sakura, then at Neji, then at Kiba. His mouth was opened...

Hinata smiled and dumped the unkown drink into Kiba's mouth.

Kiba fainted instantly.

"Sorry, Neji! There's nothing in here!" Hinata smirked.

Neji and Sakura sweat dropped.

"Look what you did Hinata! Kiba fainted!" Sakura laughed.

Hinata laughed.

"Kiba, if you can hear me...I'm sorry."

"Let's go to sleep now."Neji insisted.

He picked up Kiba and started walking into the hallways.

"I'll show you your room, Hinata."

Hinata and Sakura grabbed their backpacks and followed Neji.

"Dangit!" Hinata whispered to herself.

"What?" Sakura whispered back.

"I forgot my toothbrush! What am I supposed to brush my pearly, white teeth?"

"Pearly white my butt."

"It's whiter than yours."

"Shut up. Anyways, why won't you just go ask Neji for one? I bet he has a room full of toothbrushes."

"I think you may be right for once." Hinata smirked.

"SHUT UP!" Sakura screamed.

Neji stopped.

"Something wrong, Sakura?"

"Uh, no...it's just that...umm..Hinata needs a toothbrush. She forgot hers. Can Hinata borrow one from your stash?"

"Stash? I don't have a stash."

"Whatever. So can Hinata borrow a toothbrush?"

"Sure. Can you wait here for awhile then?" Neji dropped Kiba and started went in a room.

Kiba then got to his senses. "Huh? Where am I?"

"Oh, you're awake, Kiba?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah...the last thing I remember was that Hinata had to drink this weird drink Neji made.."

"Oh that! I dranked it all down. It made me faint for a few minutes. When I woke up, I saw you asleep. So Neji carried you here since he didn't want you to wake up. Neji is now giving me a toothbrush since I forgot mine." Hinata lied.

"Oh yeah...that reminds me. Sakura?"

"What?"

"Make sure that Neji fufills his dare!"

"...fine."

When Neji came out of the room, he noticed a blushing Sakura, a laughing Kiba, and a drowsy Hinata.

"Neji! What took you so long?" Sakura asked.

"I forgot where I putted the toothbrushes." Neji gave the toothbrush to Hinata.

"Thanks..." Hinata yawned.

Hinata then fell on Kiba's shoulder, snoring quietly.

"Wow, she sleeps early. It's like only 9:00!" Kiba laughed.

"Yep, when it turns nine, she immediatly falls asleep." Sakura joked.

"Well, let me show you the guest room now." Neji insisted.

Sakura and Kiba nodded. Kiba picked up Hinata and followed Neji and Sakura.

--------------------------------

_At the guest's room..._

"Here it is, Kiba." Neji opened the door to see a romantic looking room.

"WHOA!" Kiba gasped.

"Well, have a good night sleep, Kiba. I'll show Sakura my room now."

Kiba gave Sakura a wink and walked into the guest's room. He placed Hinata on the bed and kissed her on the forehead. Kiba then turned around and quietly followed Sakura and Neji.

--------------------------------

_Neji's Room..._

"Nice room Neji..." smirked Sakura, while sitting on his bed.

"Whoa! This bed is like...jumpy?" Sakura jumped up and down on it.

"Stop jumping on my bed, Sakura." Neji took Sakura's backpack and put it in the corner.

"Why not? It's so...bouncy...xD" laughed Sakura.

"Your going to regret it..." Neji sighed.

Sakura accidentally tripped and almost fell off the bed, but Neji ran and caught her.

"I told you, you were going to regret it."

"Sorry!" apologized Sakura.

"What are you doing behind my door, Kiba?" Neji asked.

"Dang it! I'm caught!" said Kiba, opening Neji's door.

"What are you doing here, Kiba?" Sakura asked.

"Just here to check if Neji does his dare."

"You don't trust him?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"I do. It's just that...he might not do it...since it's coming from ya know?" Kiba laughed nervously.

"I won't do my dare if you're in my room, Kiba." Neji sighed with his eyes closed.

"Fine fine fine...I'll leave."

"Don't worry Kiba. I'll make sure he does his dare." Sakura smirked.

"You better. Good night you two." Kiba yawned and walked back to the guest room.

"You don't trust me either?" Neji smirked.

"Noooo! I just said that to make him go away." Sakura smiled.

"I'll go brush my teeth first." Sakura then ran to the bathroom.

Neji stared at her run to the bathroom and smiled.

(A/N:Finished with another chapter! Hahaha! Thank you for reading! Please review! Thank you!)


	14. Goodnight

Mischievous Princesses

Chapter 14

(A/N: Thank you LidoPinkRose1247, Eternal Mystics, MK, PuppyEyes1, teentitansrockmysock, Hermitcrabbb, Love Stories, smileyanimeperson, and Misfortuned Soul for reviewing! We're close to 100! Thank you for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter!)

_Playback:_

_"Don't worry Kiba. I'll make sure he does his dare." Sakura smirked._

_"You better. Good night you two." Kiba yawned and walked back to the guest room._

_"You don't trust me either?" Neji smirked._

_"Noooo! I just said that to make him go away." Sakura smiled._

_"I'll go brush my teeth first." Sakura then ran to the bathroom._

_Neji stared at her run to the bathroom and smiled._

_Playback Ends:_

Neji lied on his bed, staring at the ceiling, and waiting for Sakura to come out of the bathroom so he can brush his teeth.

A few minutes later, Sakura came out of the bathroom.

"All done Neji-kun!" sang Sakura.

Neji looked over and saw Sakura wearing shorts and a tank top.

"Neji-kun?" Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah! What's wrong with Neji-kun, Neji-kun?" Sakura smirked.

"Sounds...weird to me." Neji pulled Sakura onto the bed.

"It doesn't sound weird to me. It sounds _juuusttt_ right." Sakura said happily, while hugging Neji.

"Ok then Sakura-chan." Neji kissed Sakura's cheek.

"Now THAT sounds weird!" Sakura laughed.

Neji started to kiss Sakura on the neck.

"Go brush your teeth!" Sakura kicked Neji until he fell off the bed.

"That wasn't very nice."Neji smirked.

"Well too bad!"

Neji walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Sakura lied on the bed.

_He's so cute! xD_

Sakura closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep.

She heard the bathroom door open and turned around to see Neji in his boxers.

:whistles:

"You look H-O-T!" Sakura laughed.

"I know I do." Neji smirked.

"Conceited."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Neji walked up to his bed and lied down.

"Aren't you going to hug me?" Sakura made a puppy-dog face.

"I was getting to that."

Neji wrapped his arms around Sakura.

"Do you work out?"Sakura smiled.

"Sometimes."Neji chuckled.

Sakura wrapped her arms around Neji's neck and kissed his lips.

"Good night Neji. Sweet dreams."

"Good night Sakura." Neji kissed Sakura's forehead, and then drifted to sleep.

---------------------------

_Guest's Room..._

Kiba lied on his bed, staring outside the window. The moon was full that day.

"Mmmm..."

Kiba looked over to see Hinata rolling around.

"Nnn...mmm...s-stop...s-stop it...K-Kiba...h-help me...I...love you...don't...leave me..." Hinata whispered.

Then Hinata shot up, with tears in her eyes.

"Hinata what's wrong?" Kiba slowly caressed her cheek.

"I-I...had a nightmare...I was...being eaten...by...t-this giant...doughnut...and you were there...b-but...you just walked away...you didn't help me...when you walked away...I shouted out...I-I love you...and you s-said...I don't." Tears were falling down her face.

_Giant doughnut? _Kiba thought.

He shook that thought away.

"Don't worry Hinata. I'll always be here for you. I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you..." Kiba blushed.

"Y-You mean it? You really mean it?"Hinata smiled.

"I mean it." Kiba smiled back.

Then Kiba kissed Hinata on the lips and hugged her really tightly.

"Kiba..I really love you..."

"Me too." Then they locked lips softly again.

"Now, go to sleep Hinata. I bet your pretty tired." said Kiba.

"Yeah I am. You should sleep now too Kiba. Good night." They both went to sleep cuddling close together.

---------------------------

_The next morning in Neji's room..._

"NOOOO! STOPPP IT! I'M GONNA KILL YOU IF YOU-OH MY GOD YOU DID IT! DIE! YOU HEARTLESS BEING!" screamed Sakura, in her dreams.

Neji woke up because of all the screaming. Sakura was punching and kicking in her dreams.

Neji took the pillow and put it above his head.

"DIE!" screamed Sakura.

Neji took the pillow off his head and looked at the girl yelling her head off.

"Sakura...wake up!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHEN TO END DO YOU! YOUR SO STUPID! I HATE YOU NOW!"

_I wonder what she's dreaming about...is it Sasuke? _Neji thought.

"WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT! I HATED YOU FROM THE BEGINNING!"

Neji shook Sakura to wake her up, but nothing happened.

"YOU ARE CRUEL! WHAT DO Y OU DO FOR THIS WORLD? NOTHING I TELL YOU! NOTHING!"

"Sakura! Wake up!" Neji started to tickle her.

"STOP TICKLING ME YOU STUPID BASTAR-"

Neji forced his lips on Sakura.

She started to open her eyes and saw Neji kissing her.

He finally broke apart.

"If that happened to me everyday, my life would feel complete."Sakura blushed.

"You kicking, screaming, and punching! What were you dreaming? Is it that Uchiha?"

"Uchiha? Sasuke? Pshhh! Why would I dream of him!"

"Because you were screaming 'NOOOO! STOPPP IT! I'M GONNA KILL YOU IF YOU-OH MY GOD YOU DID IT! DIE! YOU HEARTLESS BEING!' and 'DIE!' or 'YOU DON'T KNOW WHEN TO END DO YOU! YOUR SO STUPID! I HATE YOU NOW!' and WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT! I HATED YOU FROM THE BEGINNING!' and others." Neji explained.

"Ohhh...yeah umm...I wasn't yelling that to Sasuke."

"Then who were you yelling it to?"

"The birds who made me broke the window at the inn. I swear, they are haunting me! Haunting me I tell you!"

Neji sweat dropped and lied back down on the bed with his hands covering his eyes.

"Go brush your teeth. I'll make you breakfast." Neji sighed.

"Yay! My boyfriend is going to make me my breakfast! That is sooo cool!" Sakura skipped into the bathroom.

_Did she sleep walk into the kitchen and eat sugar or something because she has so much energy in the morning!_

A few minutes later, Sakura opened the door and started jumping on the bed.

"Bouncy! Bouncy! Bouncy! Get up Neji! Bouncy! Bouncy Bouncy!"

"Stop jumping or you're going to fa-"

Sakura accidentally slipped and landed right on top of Neji, their noses touching.

"I-I'm sorry Neji." Sakura blushed.

"I can get use to this."Neji smirked.

Neji started to kiss Sakura and she kissed him back. He tried to reach inside Sakura's shirt, but the door opened.

"Neji-sama, would you like-OH MY GOSH I'M SORRY TO DISTURB YOU MASTER!" a maid shouted while blushing.

Sakura quickly got off of Neji.

"I'm sorry Master Neji. I didn't mean to! I-"

"I understand. Please excuse us for a second."

The maid closed the door.

"You have a maid? I didn't know that! I thought only my sister and me had mai-I mean wow! I want a maid!" Sakura laughed nervously.

Neji eyed her suspicously and walked into the bathroom.

Sakura changed and sat on the bed, waiting for Neji to come out.

A few minutes passed by. Neji walked out the door with his clothes on.

"Awww man! I wanted to see with your boxers on only!" Sakura smirked.

"People don't always get what they want."Neji said calmly.

"You're crazy!"

"Whatever."

"Ughhh."

"Let's go now."

"Let's see if Hinata and Kiba are awake yet." Sakura cheered.

_Guest's Room..._

"Aww! They soo cute!" Sakura squealed.

"Whatever."

"That word is getting annoying just like 'hn' 'hmphs' and 'hmm'!"

"Whatever."

"YOU!"

Hinata slowly opened her eyes and heard her sister's voice.

"Sakura?" Hinata slowly got up and started to rub her eyes.

"Finally you're awake! Hurry up and brush your teeth and get dressed, so we can eat the breakfast that Neji is going to make us!"Sakura cheered.

"Hinata..." Kiba moaned.

Hinata turned head.

"Yes Ki-"

Kiba kissed Hinata once more.

Kiba then started snoring.

"...a dream?" Hinata stared blankly at him.

"You're a pervert, Kiba! Thinking about me when you're asleep!" Hinata then took her pillow and started hitting his face.

"Ow! Hinata, what was that for?"

"You and your dirty mind..."

"How do you know about my dream?"

"You kissing me explains EVERYTHING!" Hinata started hitting his face again.

"Y-You dreamed of me during the night!" Kiba whined.

"T-That was different!" Hinata blushed.

"Sure it is."Kiba took the pillow and put it over his head.

"You lazy bums! Hurry, Neji-kun's gonna make us breakfast!" Sakura yelled.

"Hai, hai." Hinata got up and walked the bathroom.

(A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review! Don't know if I'll update tomorrow because I'm going to a wedding...or Sunday because my dad's hosting a party. A busy weekend. Thanks for reading, again! XD)


	15. Late Again

Mischievous Princesses

Chapter 15

(A/N:Thank you LidoPinkRose1247, MK, Eternal Mystics, smilelyanimeperson, teentitansrockmysock, YinYang-animal, hermitcrabbb, summer-loven-2, LoveStories, puppyeye1, and frienz4ever for reviewing my story. I'm still going to continue this story even after a 100 reviews, so don't worry! And sometimes I forget how old they are so I add adultish things in there. Hehehe...sorry. Anyways another chapter is up! Thank you for reading! Please review in the end!)

_Playback:_

_"Y-You dreamed of me during the night!" Kiba whined._

_"T-That was different!" Hinata blushed._

_"Sure it is."Kiba took the pillow and put it over his head._

_"You lazy bums! Hurry, Neji-kun's gonna make us breakfast!" Sakura yelled._

_"Hai, hai." Hinata got up and walked the bathroom._

_Playback End:_

------------------------------------

"When you guys are done, go to the kitchen okay?" Neji walked out of the door.

"Hurry okay?" Sakura followed Neji.

"Don't worry..."Kiba mumbled under the pillow.

------------------------------------

_In the kitchen..._

"Neji-sama, what would you like for breakfast today?" the maid in the kitchen asked.

"You won't be needing to cook today, Nanami." Neji walked over to get a pan and putted it over the stove.

"If you don't mind me asking, why is it that you don't need me to cook for you?"the maid politely asked.

"I'm cooking today. My friends are over and I want to cook something for them."

"Oh...I see. Well if you need me, then I would be making your bed." The maid walked off.

"You have nice maids."Sakura opened the fridge to see what was in it.

"Whatever."

Sakura took out jello.

_What in the world is this...jelly like substance?_

She put it back in the fridge. Then walked over to Neji and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Smells good, Neji-kun." Sakura smiled.

"I know it does. you, Mrs.Hyuuga."

"What is that suppose to mean?"Sakura blushed.

"You perfectly know what it means."

Hinata and Kiba came walking through the door.

"Good morning everyone! The day is brand new! We should take in the fresh air and do good deeds today! Then the Goddess of Happiness will shine it's light down upon us and give us the joy for mor-" Hinata ranted on until she saw the look on the people's faces.

"What the heck are you saying?"Kiba asked.

"That was really stupid, Hinata."Sakura laughed.

Neji chuckled.

"Shut up! We use to say it all the time at the pala-I mean our old hobo shack on the outskirts of Konoha right Sakura?" Hinata laughed nervously.

_Your a real idiot Hinata. One big...idiot._

"Yeah...our 'hobo' shack." Sakura scoffed.

"Rrriiiggghhhttt." Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Kiba, hand me some plates." Neji stated.

"Sure." Kiba walked over the cabinet and grabbed some plates.

"You almost said palace. What if you forgot and said the whole word!"Sakura whispered to Hinata.

"Well at least they didn't figure it out yet...I think..."Hinata whispered back.

"And 'we' didn't use to say it all the time. 'You' and 'your' royal advisor said it all the time. It kind of bugged me actually..." Sakura smirked.

"Shut up." Hinata pouted.

"Girls! The food is ready! Go sit down!" said Kiba.

Sakura and Hinata sat down at the dining table.

Neji and Kiba came in with plates of food.

"Aren't the girls suppose to do this?" Sakura giggled.

Neji looked at her and smirked.

"You want to do it then?" suggested Neji.

"No. You can do it. I don't feel like it." Sakura yawned.

"Hmph."

Kiba and Neji sat down on the table.

"Eggs, ham and toast. Plus orange juice. This is really nice Neji-kun." Sakura smiled.

"Thank you for making us breakfast Neji." Hinata stated.

"You never cook breakfast for me when I sleep over at your house!" Kiba whined.

"Your a guy. I wouldn't cook for a guy. Besides, weren't you the one who was complaining about 2 boys sleeping together. A boy cooking for another boy is the samething." Neji explained.

"That's cruel Neji..." Kiba whispered.

"I heard that."

"No you didn't."

"Your an idiot."

They ate in silence.

Sakura finished first.

"That was really good Neji! I didn't know that you can cook so well!" Sakura cheered.

"It's just eggs, ham, and toast. It's simple to make. Haven't you made it before?"

"Y-Yeah...of course..." Sakura looked over at Hinata.

Hinata was stuffing her face with food.

"Dang it Hinata! We never cooked before..."Sakura whispered into Hinata's ear.

"So? The chef always cooked for us."

"That's the thing! If we told them that we can't cook, they think we are weird. Do you even know where ham comes from?"

"I don't know... we weren't educated in those areas."

"Yeah...being normal is harder than I thought...You need to know so many unnecessary things..." Sakura sighed.

"Heehee..."

"What are you guys talking about over there?" remarked Kiba, pointing his fork at Hinata.

"Nothing!" Sakura and Hinata said together.

_A few minutes later..._

"Ahh...that was good."Kiba rubbed his stomach.

"That was really good Neji. Thank you for cooking this for us." thanked Hinata.

"Thanks Neji-kun."

"No problem." Neji took a bell that was attached to the table and rung it.

"What is that fo-" Before Sakura could finish her sentence, a maid suddenly appeared.

"What do you need, Neji-sama?" The maid curtsied.

"Please clean this up." Neji stood up from his chair and walked to the living room. The rest followed.

"Is it just me...or did we forget something today." Kiba pondered.

"I don't know...what did we forget?" Hinata asked.

"I don't think we forgot anything." Sakura smiled.

"Or maybe we forgot that the ninja academy started an hour ago." Neji replied.

The room fell silent.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US BEFORE!" Kiba grabbed Hinata's hand and ran out of the door.

"COME ON NEJI-KUN! IT'S ONLY MY SECOND DAY AND I'M ALREADY LATE!" Sakura grabbed Neji's hands and ran out of the door also.

"Have a safe trip." The maid bowed and closed the door.

---------------------------------------

_At the academy..._

Kiba ran to the front door and opened it.

"YOU GUYS ARE AN HOUR LATE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Iruka shouted in Kiba's face.

"We were uhh...well...umm...eatting breakfast and uhh..." Kiba wiped the spit off of his face.

"EATTING BREAKFAST DOES NOT TAKE THAT LONG! CAN'T YOU MAKE A BETTER EXCUSE!"

"That's what we were doing though..." Hinata mumbled.

"It's only your second day here Hinata-san and Sakura-san. Please don't be tardy again." Iruka shooked his head and walked in front of the class.

Kiba, Hinata, Sakura, and Neji walked to where the seats were and sat down.

Sakura sat down and felt someone playing with her hair. She looked behind her and saw the one and only, Sasuke.

"Stop touching my hair, Sasuke."

"Why? You were the one who went into my house with my permission, so let me do this as punshiment." Sasuke smirked.

"You're such a nuisance..." Sakura sighed and turned her head to Iruka, ignoring the nuisance behind her.

"Just to remind you, the ANBU are coming tomorrow. Be in your best behavior, and the four of you..." Iruka pointed to Kiba, Hinata, Sakura and Neji.

"Don't be late...or you will all be sorry." Iruka glared at them.

The four of them shivered.

Iruka was teaching the students how to hide your chakra.

Sakura and Hinata were paying attention, but at some point, they were thinking about the ANBU.

---------------------------------------

_Academy was over..._

"I'm kind of excited about the ANBU coming."Kiba cheered.

"Why?" Sakura mumbled.

"I don't know. They might teach us a new jutsu." Kiba replied.

"Ahh..."

"Let's go grab some lunch." Hinata stated.

They all agreed and walked to a restaurant.

---------------------------------------

_At some random restaurant..._

"How many people?" A waitress bowed in front of them.

"4." replied Kiba.

"Right this way."

"This will be your table. Please call for me when you are ready to order." The waitress placed the menus on the table and walked off.

"Thank you." Sakura said.

"Hmm...what to eat..." Sakura whispered.

"I know what to eat!" Kiba closed the menu.

"Same here." Hinata remarked.

Neji closed his menu and closed his eyes.

Sakura was still looking. She looked up and saw her royal advisor being seated to a table with a couple of ANBUs.

"HOLY!" Sakura used the menu to hide her face.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Neji asked.

"U-Umm...w-well...you see...umm...yeah...can you hold on for a second?" Sakura grabbed Hinata's hand and ran to the girl's bathroom.

---------------------------------------

_In the girl's bathroom..._

"Sakura! What are you doing? What's wrong?"Hinata asked.

"Umm...how should I say this...umm...I don't know...I just saw Royal Advisor Ueda in the restaurant with a couple of other ANBUs!" Sakura exclaimed.

"WHAT! THEY'RE HERE!"Hinata shouted.

"Shhhh! Not too loud!"

"Oh...sorry...but what are we going to do..." Hinata whispered.

"I say we go out there, eat without being seen, and go back to Neji's house."

"Okay...sounds like a plan...has some flaws, but...hey! Your ideas were never perfect." Hinata sighed.

"Yeah I kn-...wait a second! My plans are always perfect!" Sakura pouted,

"Right...right...just like that map..."Hinata rolled her eyes.

"Shut up!"

Hinata laughed.

"Okay let's just stick with the plan...calm down Hinata!" Sakura shouted nervously..

"I am calm!"

"Calm down, Hinata! I told you to calm down!"

"I AM CALM! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S NOT CALM!"

"Fine..I admit it...Anyways, let's go, Hinata. CALM DOWN!"

"...whatever..." Hinata sighed.

The girls walked out of the bathroom.

(A/N:Another chapter done! Please review and thank you for reading! Almost to 100...almost there! Thank you everyone!)


	16. Close Call

Mischievous Princesses

Chapter 16

(A/N:Another chapter is up! Thank you everyone! I have reached a 100 reviews! Thank you thank you thank you soooo much! My dream has come true! Thank you so much guys! Now my goal now is...200 reviews! Hahaha joking! Thank you smileyanimeperson, Eternal Mystics, pilar-ayesha, YinYang-animal, JCK, MK, LidoPinkRose1247, Frienz4ever, MikaKiyoto, teentitansrockmysock, and puppyeye1 for the reviews. I'm so tired. I woke up so early today...well now I'm bored, so I'm going to write another chapter. Yep...my dad bought me a karoake machine and he was like "why don't you use it?" I'm like "because you didn't buy me a CD for it yet." Funky huh? Yep...well thank you for reading! Please review in the end!)

_Playback:_

_"Okay let's just stick with the plan...calm down Hinata!" Sakura shouted nervously.._

_"I am calm!"_

_"Calm down, Hinata! I told you to calm down!"_

_"I AM CALM! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S NOT CALM!"_

_"Fine..I admit it...Anyways, let's go, Hinata. CALM DOWN!"_

_"...whatever..." Hinata sighed._

_The girls walked out of the bathroom._

_Playback Ends:_

"You girls done yet? Hurry up, so we can order!" Kiba shouted, as the girls sat in their seat.

"Sorry about. I had a little...problem."Sakura mumbled.

"Speaking of your problem. Why did you yell and then run off the the bathroom?"Kiba stated.

"I saw...uhh...a...uhh...rat! Yeah a rat! And I uhh...I hate rats. That's why I screamed and dragged Hinata to the bathroom...ehehehe..." Sakura muttered.

"Oh really?" Neji raised an eyebrow.

"O-Of course! You don't believe me?" Sakura blinked.

"Heh. Let's just order now." Neji waved his hand in the air to get the waitress' attention.

The waitress came walking over. "What would you like to order?"

"I-I would like umm...the Citrus Salmon..."said Sakura, staring at the royal advisor.

"I would have the...t-the...uhh...Deluxe Sandwich with the Garden Salad..." Hinata stated.

"I would also have the Citrus Salmon." Neji answered.

"I want the Deluxe Sandwich, but with Clam Chowder." Kiba remarked.

"What would you like to drink?"

"Water." The four of the them said at the sametime.

"Okay. Thank you. Your food will come out in a few minutes."

The waitress walked away.

Sakura looked at the royal advisor.

_It seems like he's looking at a map of...Konoha. Man! That's not fair! I was suppose to eat in peace!_ Sakura thought.

Neji stared at Sakura.

_She's acting very strange...I don't think it was a rat._

"Neji...you'll never leave me right?" Sakura asked.

"Of course...but why say that all of a sudden?" Neji replied.

"Just to make sure..." Sakura looked at Hinata.

Hinata gulped.

"You girls are acting really weird. Tell us what's wrong!" Kiba stared at Hinata and then looked at Sakura.

Hinata looked at Sakura with a worried face. Sakura stared back with a even more worried face.

"Uh...I-" Hinata started.

Sakura kicked Hinata's leg under the table.

"OW!" Hinata glared at Sakura. Sakura moved her eye to under the table.

"O-oh no! I dropped something! I'll go look for it under the table.." Hinata laughed nervously.

"I'll help her too!" Sakura laughed and went under the table.

"What do you think you're doing! Were you going to tell them?" Sakura flicked Hinata's forehead.

"Stop hitting me! And I wasn't going to tell them! But we have to someday!" Hinata flicked Sakura's forehead.

"But not now! Make an excuse!" Sakura went back to her chair. Hinata sighed and went to her chair too.

"Found it."

"What was it, Hinata?" Kiba asked.

"Well...it was...a button from my jacket..."

"Your jacket doesn't have a button."

"Yes it does! How do you know? It's my jacket!" Hinata screamed, but immediatly closed her mouth, sat down, and used something to cover her head.

Kiba stared at Hinata for awhile then turned to stare at Sakura.

"Wh-what are you guys staring at me for?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Nothing..." Neji and Kiba just kept glaring at Sakura.

"Well it's ru-"

"Here are your foods and drinks!" the waitress announced and gave them the food they ordered.

"T-thank you..." Sakura and Hinata thanked and quietly started eating their food. The next few minutes was total silence.

"Thank you for the food.." Sakura and Hinata coincidentally said at the same time. On their plate was nothing. Not a single piece of food. While Kiba and Neji were only halfway through their food.

"Wow, you eat fast." Kiba tried to lighten up the mood.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Sakura giggled.

Hinata looked at where the ANBU were sitting and they were still eating.

"Hurry up and eat, Kiba! You're so slow!" Hinata rushed.

"Don't rush me, Hinata! I might choke!" The ANBU heard the name "Hinata" and started looking around the resturaunt.

"I need to go to the bathroom! Sakura can you accompany me?" Hinata got up and ran to the bathroom, Sakura following.

"Something definatly is wrong..." Kiba stared at Neji.

"You just noticed?"

"No! I think we should try and figure it out!"

"How? You have a plan up your sleeve, Kiba?"

"N-Not really..."

"Hn."

"I thought u didn't say that anymore!"

"I've changed my ways."

"You're unbelievable..."

-----------------------------------

_Girl's Restroom...again..._

"I BET THE ANBU FIGURED OUT WE ARE IN THE RESTAURANT!"Hinata shouted.

"Be quiet! They might hear us!" Sakura tried to shush her sister.

"I-I'm scared Sakura...I don't want to go back to the castle again! I love Kiba and I don't want to leave him..." Hinata whispered.

"I understand. I don't want to leave Neji either...we have to be careful. I bet Neji and Kiba think we're suspicious right now..."

"I think so too. Let's just hope they don't figure it out. I think we should go back..."

"Yeah...let's go..."

Sakura and Hinata walked out of the bathroom and sat back down.

"You guys seem really suspicious. What's going on?" Kiba asked.

"We're not suspicious! Stop saying that!" Sakura remarked.

"Sakura..." Neji put his hand on Sakura's chin and moved her head, so she's facing him.

"N-Neji..." Sakura blushed.

He moved her head closer, so their noses were touching.

Hinata and Kiba stared at them.

"What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything." Neji said calmly.

"N-Nothing is wrong Neji. I-I'm serious." Sakura flicked his hand away.

Neji sighed and looked at Kiba.

Kiba shrugged.

"U-Umm...I think we're done eatting...so let's pay. I'll pay. You guys stay here." Hinata stood up and walked to the cashier.

"I-I think I will go with you." Sakura stood up and followed HInata.

"Something is definately wrong. She flicked your hand away! That's a bad sign, man! BAD SIGN!" Kiba stated.

Neji nodded.

-----------------------------------

_At cashier..._

"That would be...21.50 please." the cashier said.

Hinata gave the cashier the money.

"Thank you. Please come again."

Hinata and Sakura started to walk back to their table.

"They know something is wrong..."Sakura looked on the ground.

"I know...this is bad..."Hinata stated with a worried look on her face.

Sakura accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sakura apologized.

"Princess Sakura! Princess Hinata too!" Royal Advisor Ueda exclaimed.

Sakura and Hinata eyes widened. They held each other's hands and then closed their eyes.

Sakura and Hinata started to cry.

"P-Please...Royal Advisor Ueda...please...please don't let us go back. We love it here...w-we don't want to go back..."Sakura stuttered.

"Please Royal A-Adivisor Ueda...don't tell anyone...we have a l-lot of f-friends here...we don't...w-want to be confided in o-our rooms again...w-with no one to play with..." Hinata cried.

The royal advisor didn't say anything.

In fact, the girls didn't hear anything. Not even the noises of the cashier opening, the frying of the frying pan, or people walking, nor talking. They heard complete silence.

They both looked up. To their surprise, everybody was frozen.

No one was moving or breathing. Only Sakura and Hinata were.

"W-What happened?" Hinata asked, looking around.

"I don't know...I think...I think we froze time...is that possible?" Sakura looked over at Hinata.

"Sakura! Your left eye! It's the Shourai Genzou!" Hinata pointed out.

"You too Hinata! Could it be the Shourai Genzou that stopped everything..."

"I thought we can only see into the future and use telepathic powers..." Hinata pondered.

"Well there's another 'feature' that the Shourai Genzou posesses." Sakura smiled.

"Yeah, that's good and all, but what are we going to do now? Everybody's frozen, Royal Advisor Ueda is right in front of us, and do we even know to make time start again?" Hinata explained.

"Hmm...how about...we take Neji and Kiba back to Neji's house. We try to start time again and when they say why are they back at the house, we say that they fainted because the food was poisoned or something! The royal advisor will probably think he was seeing things since we aren't there when time unfreezes itself." Sakura cheered.

"Hmm...doesn't sound _too_ bad...should we try it?"

"If it's one of my plans, it will always work." Sakura smiled.

"Uhhh huhhh..."

"Let's carry them back to the house..."

Sakura and Hinata walked over to Neji and Kiba.

Neji had his eyes closed and hands crossed, while Kiba had a fist up.

"Aww...Kiba's so cute. I can stare at him all day." Hinata sighed.

"No you can't."

A few seconds later...

"Yeah..I can't."

"Too boring?"

"Maybe...anyways let's hurry up and take them back to the house!"

Sakura nodded and tried to pick up Neji.

"N-No one s-said it would be t-this heavy..." Sakura winced.

"J-Just try...I'm n-not having the b-best time of my life either ya know..." Hinata groaned.

The two princesses tried their hardest to take the boys back to Neji's house.

(A/N:Another chapter done! Thanks for reading! Please review! Thank you everyone! I have a question...would it be reasonable for people to dub an anime character's voice to sound country even though the character is asian. But they wore a cowboy hat...is it reasonable? Thanks everyone...again!)


	17. Monopoly

Mischievous Princesses

Chapter 17

(A/N: Another chappie up! Woohoo! Thank you frienz4ever, Eternal Mystics, smileyanimeperson, MK, pilar-ayesha, YinYang-animal, LiliXX, teentitansrockmysock, summer-loven-2, and LidoPinkRose1247 for the reviews! I'm happy I've reached to 100. I don't know if this story will end anytime soon...haha. I bought this CD, but when I listened to it...kids were singing it. Not the real artist, so I tried wrapping to back together to return it, but...it looks messed up now...I don't think I can return it...what a waste of 14 bucks! Anyways, here's another chapter. Enjoy!)

_Playback:_

_"Maybe...anyways let's hurry up and take them back to the house!"_

_Sakura nodded and tried to pick up Neji._

_"N-No one s-said it would be t-this heavy..." Sakura winced._

_"J-Just try...I'm n-not having the b-best time of my life either ya know..." Hinata groaned._

_The two princesses tried their hardest to take the boys back to Neji's house._

_Playback Ends:_

Sakura and Hinata were dragging the boys on the ground. They looked around and saw women walking around, kids chasing each other, birds flying, and other things.

"Seems kind of lonely when it's only ourselves in the world..."Sakura muttered.

"I think so too."Hinata stated.

Sakura and Hinata were silent until they reached the Hyuuga residence.

"F-Finally we're here!" Sakura whined.

"T-Thank you! I-I can't hold onto him anymore!"

They dragged the boys into the house and placed them on Neji's bed.

"FINALLY! I COULD JUST FAINT!"Sakura placed her hand on her head and fell over.

"Get up you lazy bum! We have to make time unfreeze, so stop slacking off!"

"I'm not slacking off..."

"Then what are you doing right now?"

"Resting."

"That's slacking off!"

"What are you talking about? After you dragged your boyfriend back home...resting seems like a good thing..."Sakura mumbled.

"Ughh...well hurry up! Something bad might happen to us if we stop the rotation of the world any longer!" Hinata sighed.

A few minutes passed by...

"Ok! I'm done! Let's start!"

"Okay! Let's try holding hands and closing our eyes. Then imagine the world normal again!" Hinata suggested.

"Sure, but first...I want to do something."

Sakura walked over to Neji and Kiba.

The moved them until Neji and Kiba were hugging each other while lying on the bed. Their faces were an inch apart.

"Sakura! What are you doing?"

"Having some fun!" Sakura laughed.

"They'll yell at us!"

"They'll never know. When they ask us what happened. We say that they fainted, we took them back home, put them on Neji's bed, they started to move, they ended up hugging each other, and moved closer together until their faces are about an inch apart!" Sakura smirked.

"Do whatever you want...if they figure out it was you...don't come to me for help."Hinata smiled.

"Your my little sis! Your suppose to help me when I'm in trouble!"

"You'll never learn discipline that way! Like Neji said once before, 'You can't always get what you want, Sakura'." Hinata giggled.

"How dare you! Using Neji's words against me!"

"That's just who I am."

"Hn."

"Don't you start the Neji Silent Treatment with me little missy!"

"Little missy! I'm older than you!"

"Like 20 seconds!"

"Your point is? Ahh...I enjoyed those times...being a single child..."

"You really are an idiot."

"I know you are, but what am I?"

"Grow up!"

"I'm already grown up! I'm older than you! Maybe you should grow up!"

"You being older doesn't make a diff-" Hinata's left eye started to bleed.

"W-What's happening Hinata? Your Shourai Genzou is already activated! What else is going on?" Sakura was walking to Hinata, but her left eye started to bleed too.

They both screamed out in pain.

"H-Hurry...hold my hand...close eyes...t-think for world to be n-normal...a-again..." Hinata stuttered.

Hinata and Sakura held hands, closed their eyes, and thought for the world to be normal again.

In a blink of an eye, their eyes stopped bleeding and the Shourai Genzou disappeared. They looked over at Neji and Kiba.

"-that's why we need to...where are we?" Kiba stared at Neji's face.

Neji opened his eyes and saw Kiba's face right in front of his.

They both let out a very loud, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sakura and Hinata were both laughing very hard.

"W-What's the meaning of this!"Neji sat up, blushing.

"Why are we at Neji's house! Why are we sleeping in his bed! Weren't we in the restaurant before!" Kiba asked.

"Well we were. After we paid, we walked back to where you guys were, and we saw that you guys fainted. We had to drag you guys home. Believe me, that's not an easy job. Anyways, we putted you guys on Neji's bed. It seemed like you guys were having a dream. Kiba pulled Neji closer to him and Neji wrapped his arms around Kiba. And now your here!"Sakura explained and laughing at the sametime.

"Y-Y-Yeah!" Hinata laughed, rolling on the floor.

"That's not funny!" Kiba shouted.

Neji sat up and started rubbing his temples.

"Are you sure we fainted? I remember I was in the restaurant..." Kiba asked.

"I'm sure!" Sakura exclaimed.

"V-Very sure!" Hinata smiled.

"Weird..." Kiba scratched his head.

Neji stood up.

Suddenly, the door burst open.

"WHO'S THERE!"a maid came in with a bat.

"Uhh...us?" Hinata muttered.

"Oh! Neji-sama! I didn't know you were home. I didn't hear anyone coming through the front door." the maid bowed.

Kiba and Neji stared at Sakura and Hinata.

"Really? I thought I s-said we're back...right Hinata?" Sakura stated.

"Y-Yeah!"

"Well...I was outside drying the clothes...so I guess I couldn't hear anything...well I'm sorry to disturb you."the maid bowed once more and closed the door.

"Yep..." Sakura crossed her arms.

"Yeah..." Hinata scratched her head.

"Mmmhmm..." Kiba got up and stretched.

"Hn..." Neji closed his eyes.

----------------------------------

_At the restaurant when Sakura and Hinata unfroze time..._

"Thank gosh I foun-"Royal Advisor Ueda looked around.

"What's wrong, Ueda-sama?" An ANBU walked next to him.

"I thought I was talking to Sakura-hime and Hinata-hime...was I just imagining it?" Ueda scratched his head.

----------------------------------

_Back at Neji's house..._

"Sooo...what do you guys want to do now?" Hinata stated while playing with her hair.

"Walk outside. Smell the fresh air!" Kiba smiled.

"Watch T.V."Sakura chuckled.

"Train." Neji smirked.

"..."

"We're NOT training."Sakura sighed.

"Why is that so?" Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Because! We're going to get hurt! I don't want bruises and cuts all over my face." Sakura whined.

"Or maybe you just don't want to see your sister kick your boyfriend's butt with her special ninjutsu again." Hinata giggled.

"That's not true! You take that back you ungrateful wench!" Sakura pointed at Hinata, gritting her teeth.

"I know you are, but what am I?" Hinata stuck her tongue out at her older sister.

"Don't use my own words against me!" Sakura tackled Hinata down.

"Stop fighting you two! What has gotten into you two?" Kiba separated them apart.

Then they heard a knock on the door.

"Open." said Neji.

"U-Umm...I'm going to start making dinner. Does anybody have anything special they want to eat in mind?" the maid smiled.

"I want steak." Sakura and Hinata said at the sametime. They giggled.

"I want halibut with salad." Neji smirked.

"Macaroni and cheese for me."Kiba cheered.

"Okay then. Dinner will start at 6:00. Please come to the dining hall by then." The maid bowed and closed the door.

"She's nice." Kiba, Sakura, and Hinata stated altogether.

Neji nodded his head.

"What do you guys want to do?" Hinata asked.

"Let's play...Ninja Monopoly!" Kiba suggested.

---------------------------------

_Playing Konoha Monopoly for a few hours..._

"I want to buy Sunagakure for $300 please!" Sakura gave 300 monopoly money to Neji, the banker.

"Here's your card!" Hinata smiled.

"Thanks."

"Your turn Kiba." Hinata remarked.

"Good numbers! Good numbers!" Kiba blew on the dice and then threw it onto the board.

"6!" Kiba moved a miniature headband of the Hidden Mist to 6 spaces.

"I want to buy the Sound Village!" Kiba handed Neji $500.

"Dinner's ready." The maid opened the door.

"Finally! I was starving!" Sakura ran out of the door.

"Wait for me!" Hinata ran after Sakura.

Kiba and Neji walked behind them.

_Dining Hall..._

"This steak is scrumptious!" Sakura praised with food in her mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Hinata scolded.

"But there's food in YOUR mouth and you're talking!"

"Excuses."

"..."

"Anyways...Kiba you're such a kid, eating mac 'n cheese!"

"Gotta live my kid lives to the fullest, 'cause I'm going to be a teen soon!" Kiba muffled.

"Hn."

"NEJI! You broke your promise!" Sakura stood up and started to walk where Neji was sitting.

"Uh oh, Neji you broke a promise with Sakura! OOOOOOh!" Hinata laughed.

"Bad Neji!" Kiba snickered.

"...shut up."

"You said SHUT UP to ME!" Sakura screeched.

"OOOhhh she's REALLY REALLY REALLY mad, Neji!" Hinata cooed.

"I-I'm sorry to disturb, b-but I have the desserts ready. I-If you want any...please call me over." the maid bowed.

"Hmph!" Sakura sat back down on her chair and continued eating.

The room was silent until Kiba burped for a long time.

"That. Was. Disgusting!" Sakura shouted.

"Hey! Nature calls!" Kiba whined.

"I don't think...you use 'nature calls' when you need to burp." Hinata smiled. "I think you say that when it's the other kind of burp.."

"I don't think...ahh whatever!"

Neji took a bell and rung it.

The maid appeared out of nowhere.

"We want our desserts now."

"Yes sir." The maid ran into the kitchen to get the desserts.

(A/N:Another chapter done! Sorry if this chapter seemed a little too long...haha I had fun writing this one. Anyways, thank you for reading. Please review! Thank you!)


	18. Shiro Hazumi & Shiro Kazumi

Mischievous Princesses

Chapter 18

(A/N:Hello again! Another chapter up! Thank you Eternal Mystics, MK, summer-loven-2, frienz4ever, pilar-ayesha, teentitansrockmysock, and smileyanimeperson for the reviews! Yep..Today I tried to return my CD, the one with the kids singing and the wrapping looked like a 2 year old's wrapping, and they actually letted me return it! It was crazy! Umm...yeah I hope you like this chapter.)

_Playback:_

_Neji took a bell and rung it._

_The maid appeared out of nowhere._

_"We want our desserts now." _

_"Yes sir." The maid ran into the kitchen to get the desserts._

_Playback End:_

"What's for dessert?" Sakura asked.

"Creme Brulee." Neji replied.

"She makes the best creme brulee!" Kiba smiled.

"I think Anagi-san makes it better..."Hinata whispered under her breath.

"Did you say something, Hinata?" Kiba asked.

"Uh...nothing!"

"Okay..."

"I kind of miss Anagi-san's cooking."Hinata whispered to Sakura.

"Yeah me too...t-that still doesn't mean I'm going back to the palace though!"

"Haha. I know."

"Here are your desserts." The maid handed out the desserts.

"Mmmm. This is good." Sakura complimented.

"Thank you, Sakura-sama." The maid smiled.

"Please, just call me Sakura."

"If that's what you wish, Sakura." The maid bowed and walked back into the kitchen.

_After dinner...everybody watched T.V., then showered, and then they went to sleep._

_------------------------------------------_

_Next day..._

Neji slowly opened his eyes because he felt cold.

He looked around saw that the blanket was on the ground.

He looked at where Sakura was, but she wasn't sleeping in the bed with him.

He heard the water running in the bathroom.

_She must be brushing her teeth...or showering..._Neji thought.

Neji, then, heard the door open.

"N-Neji...have you seen Hinata...she wasn't in the bed when I woke up..." Kiba yawned.

"She must be in the bathroom then."Neji sat up.

"Probably."

They both heard the bathroom door open.

When Sakura came out, Neji and Kiba's eyes widened.

Her hair was lavender and her eyes were pink.

"What happened to your hair Sakura! And your eyes!"Neji shouted.

"You don't like it? I think I look pretty good." Sakura smiled.

"Did you dye your hair!"Kiba pointed.

"Yeah! What? Is there something wrong with it?"

"Nice color Sakura!" Hinata laughed.

They all stared at Hinata. Her hair was black in pigtails, and her eyes were green.

"Hinata? What's with your hair..." Kiba stared.

"There's nothing wrong with my hair! What's wrong with dying it?" Hinata smiled.

"N-Nothing...really..."

"Good. Hurry up and brush your teeth! We can't be late for the ninja academy today right?"

Neji walked into his bathroom while Kiba walked out of the room.

You look pretty good Sakura!" Hinata did a thumbs up.

"You too sis! Maybe I should put my hair in a ponytail..."

Sakura found a rubber band and putted her hair up into a ponytail.

"There! They will never figure out it's us! Oh no! I forgot something!" Sakura pouted.

"What did we forget?"

"Our names! What if Iruka-sensei mention our names. The ANBU would get suspicious. They would show Iruka a picture of us, then he would say 'that's them' or something like that!" Sakura explained.

"Wow. I never thought of that. Good job Sakura!"Hinata smirked.

"I think that was an insult, but I will gladly take it as a compliment."Sakura laughed.

"I think I know what we can do about our name. We tell everyone in the class that we changed our names."

"I don't know if they will buy that..."

"We just have to try. It's the only way. Orrr...we skip the academy."

"Yeah that's a great idea! We skip the academy!"

"I wasn't really suggesting that plan. Neji and Kiba would ask why aren't we going."

"So? We say...we caught the cold or something."

"Uggh...you don't understand do you. Ok. Pretend that they let you and me stay home. Wouldn't people talk about us being not there? Like wouldn't Sasuke say 'Ohhh my Sakura-chan ain't here.' The ANBU will start questioning him. Before you know it, they would be breaking down this house...trying to find us."

"Wow...you have this all in your head huh?"

"Better believe it."

"Ahh..."

Neji came out of the bathroom.

"Neji! I've decided! My name from now on is Hazumi. My last name is NOT, I repeat, NOT Kurata. It's...Shiro. My name is Shiro Hazumi." Sakura put a thumbs up.

"And my name is now Shiro Kazumi." Hinata smiled.

"And...why is that so?" Neji smirked.

"Because! I feel like it! Got a problem?" Sakura nudged his head.

"I've been having many problems lately..." Neji whispered.

"What's that?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing! Anyways...why change your name. Give me a decent answer!"

"Fine. You want to know? I want to throw away the name Kurata Sakura because that was a name of a poor and hopeless family. Now I'm a ninja. I need a ninja name. A name that tells me that I'm not the daughter of the poor, hopeless people." Sakura smirked.

"T-That's right Neji!" said Hinata.

_Nice back up Sakura! _Hinata thought.

"I see...let's hurry up downstairs. We need to eat breakfast." Neji walked out the door.

Sakura and Hinata clapped each other's hands and walked out also.

_Dining Hall..._

As Sakura, Hinata, and Neji walked into the room, they saw Kiba with fork and knife in hands. A napkin tucked in his shirt.

"What took you guys so long? I'm starving! The maid wouldn't let me eat until you guys came!"

"...I think we were earlier than ever. You just came here too early."

Then they went and sat down on their chairs. The maid came in with a pitcher of orange juice.

"Does anyone want orange juice?" she asked.

"MEEEE!" Kiba, Hinata, and Sakura yelled. Neji nodded.

The maid then poured orange juice in the cup.

"Hinata! Sakura! Why is your eye and hair different?"

"I asked them the same question." Kiba and Neji replied at the same time.

"Because we needed a new image."

"Oh...well...I guess it looks well on you..." the maid giggled a little. "Hope you enjoy the meal." And then she walked to the kitchen, staring at Hinata and Sakura with an evil grin, but it was hidden.

_After they ate, they got ready and left._

The maid went to the phone and dialed a number.

"_Hello?_" the voiced went.

"You'll never believe what I saw." the maid smirked.

--------------------------------

_At the Academy..._

"Yay! We're here early!" Hinata cheered, but stopped because she saw the demon...Sasuke...walking toward them.

"Cutie pie! And...the other...people...what's wrong with your beautiful hair?" Sasuke asked while playing with her hair.

"Why is everyone asking? Can't someone just dye their hair in peace? And stop playing with my hair." Sakura flicked Sasuke's hand away.

"Oh yeah, Sasuke. Can you tell everyone that my name is now Shiro Kazumi? And Sakura's name is now Shiro Hazumi?" Hinata asked.

"Why should I do that?"

"Do it, then you get a kiss on the cheek from Sakura."

"WHAT?" Neji, Kiba, and Sakura asked at the same time.

"Okay then, wait for me, sweetheart." Sasuke then walked away.

"Hinata..." Sakura mumbled.

"It's for our own good!"

"Why go this far, Hinata?" Neji asked.

"We just need to! Asking too much questions is annoying!"

"You don't have to get that angry Hinata." Kiba remarked.

"Well I just did!" Hinata walked away while pulling Sakura's arm to a different seat.

"..okay.."

"Why are you so angry, Hinata?"

"I feel like it! Stop asking questions! It's annoying!"

"Listen everyone!" Sasuke ordered. Then everyone stared at the front where Sasuke was.

"Sakura-chan's name is now Shiro Hazumi, and her sister's name is now Shiro Kazumi. Call her that. If you don't...you will get hurt." Everyone nodded their heads.

"Get ready for a acidic kiss, Sakura." Hinata laughed.

"You're such a sadist."

"I've heard that many times."

Sasuke walked over to them, smiling.

Sakura gulped. She took her index finger and touched her lips. Then she touched Sasuke's cheek.

"T-There! You got a k-kiss from me!" Sakura stuttered.

"That doesn't count!" Sasuke pouted.

Sakura looked over at Hinata. Hinata smiled. Sakura glared at her and looked back at Sasuke.

Sakura moved closer to Sasuke and quickly pecked his cheek.

She then quickly sat down on her seat.

"I wouldn't really call that a kiss, but that'll still work." Sasuke pulled a chair out and sat next to Sakura.

Sakura looked over at Neji. He was looking at her, but quickly looked somewhere else after Sakura looked at him.

"Okay class! Good morning!" Iruka came walking in.

"Ahh...Neji-san, Kiba-san, Hinata-san, and Sakura-san. You guys are on time today. I'm very proud."

Sasuke raised his hand.

"Yes Sasuke-san?"

"Sakura and Hinata changed their names. Sakura's name is now Shiro Hazumi and Hinata's name is now Shiro Kazumi." Sasuke explained.

"Is that true?" Iruka looked at the two girls.

"Yeah...don't ask us why. Too many people asked us. Too annoying..." Hinata sighed.

"Sure. Okay now. Let's begin class. You all know that ANBU from the Kiyoko Kingdom are coming. Please be on your best behavior. If I see any funny business coming from anyone, they will automatically be removed from class. Is that clear?" Iruka shouted.

"Hai." The whole class said.

"Good. Uhh...please come in now Takato-san and Ishida-san." Iruka looked over at the door.

Two ANBU soldiers came walking in. Their masks were off. One ANBU had blonde, medium hair. While the other had a long red hair up in a ponytail.

"Thank you for having us here today." Takato bowed.

"No! Thank you for coming here today!" Iruka bowed also.

Takato stood back up and stared at Hinata. Ishida looked straight at Sakura with a smile on their faces.

Sakura and Hinata gulped.

(A/N:Another chapter done! Cliffhanger? Haha. I almost choked on a pear! x( I thought fruits were our friends! Anyways! Thank you for reading! Please review! Thank you!)


	19. Betrayal

Mischievous Princesses

Chapter 19

(A/N:Thank you MK, K, pilar-ayesha, frienz4ever, summer-loven-2, smileyanimeperson, strawberry9212, puppyeye1, and teentitansrockmysock for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter! Today, I had this facial...and it hurt so bad! Smoke was blowing onto my face and I couldn't open my eyes. When I open my mouth, I would cough. But the green mask cream thing was fun. I got to peel it off. It felt funny! xD Well, please review in the end! Thank you!)

_Playback:_

_Two ANBU soldiers came walking in. Their masks were off. One ANBU had blonde, medium hair. While the other had a long red hair up in a ponytail._

_"Thank you for having us here today." Takato bowed._

_"No! Thank you for coming here today!" Iruka bowed also._

_Takato stood back up and stared at Hinata. Ishida looked straight at Sakura with a smile on their faces._

_Sakura and Hinata gulped._

_Playback End._

The ANBU then looked away, staring at all of the other kids. Hinata and Sakura let out a big sigh.

"That was close!" Hinata whispered to Sakura.

"I know...hey, Hinata. I have a question."

"What?"

"If ANBU's are really powerful ninjas, then how come they didn't noticed us? It's weird..."

"Maybe they do...but they don't want to cause a scene."

"Whatever. It seems like they don't so let's keep it that way."

"Okay."

"The test to become Genin is coming close right?" Takato smiled. Everyone nodded.

"Excited?" Ishida laughed. Everyone nodded again.

"You should be. Having the feeling that you are a full fledged ninja is great, with all of your family members proud of you." Everyone nodded once more.

"Well, we'll tell you this: Being a ninja is sometimes dangerous, but sometimes fun. You kids also want your parents to be proud right? So if you come back from a difficult mission that you completed, your parents give you a treat or something. That feeling is good. Also the feeling of helping others is good too." Everyone started to close their eyes and thought of what kind of missions would they do.

"How about we give you a little test?" Ishida suggested.

"Is that alright, Iruka-san?" Takato asked.

"It's fine! Don't worry about it." Iruka laughed.

"Okay, here's the test. Hmm. You young lady over there." Ishida pointed at Hinata.

"Me?"

"Yes, what's your name?"

"H-hi- I mean...Kazumi."

"Kazumi, eh? And what's your name?" Takato pointed at Neji.

"Hyuuga Neji."

"From the Hyuuga clan hmm? One more...and you." Ishida and Takato pointed at Sakura.

"Uh...I'm Hazumi."

"Okay..Neji, Kazumi, and Hazumi. Can you please come up here?"

Hinata, Sakura, and Neji went to the front of the class.

"Okay. Imagine that you have a C rank mission to do an-"

"C rank mission?" Hinata and Sakura asked at the same time.

"Let's just say D is the easiest missions and S is the hardest missions." Takato suggested.

"Okay."

"Anyways, you have a C rank mission to do and your team mates are Neji, Kazumi, and Hazumi. One gets in danger or captured and is in the risk of dying. What would you do?"

They thought for awhile.

"I'd get that person back no matter what." Neji answered.

"I agree with Neji." Hinata replied.

"Me too." Sakura responded.

"What if your life was in danger too?"

"Then I'd still try to save that person..even if it costs my life." Hinata and Sakura answered boldly. Neji nodded in agreement.

Takato and Ishida looked at each other and then gave Hinata and Sakura and convincing grin.

"You pass. I hope you do well in your graduation exams."

When Neji, Hinata, and Sakura went to their seats, Hinata whispered to Sakura," These ANBU's are so cool!"

"I know! When they said 'you pass', I felt like I did the most heroic thing!"

"That's a little too dramatic..." Hinata giggled.

"Whatever."

When they sat back down, Kiba looked over and gave them a thumbs up. They gave Kiba a thumbs up back.

"Anything you would like to know? We don't really know what to say." Takato looked around the classroom.

A few hands shot up.

Takato and Ishida picked on some people and answered their questions.

They talked about chakra, missions, jutsus and other ninja things.

Class was over. Takato and Ishida were walking out of the classroom, a bunch of kids following them.

The boys were amazed by the stories of their valiant missions, and the girls were drooling over their good looks.

"They're amazing. Remember when they told us the story of when they were Genin? They had to find this cat?" Hinata laughed.

"Yeah! I thought missions were better than that though." Sakura replied.

"That's what you're suppose to do when your just a Genin." Neji spoke.

"Aww. I wanted more excitement on my first mission."

"We don't even know if you are going to pass the graduation exams!" Hinata joked.

"That was harsh." Sakura pouted.

"I know."

"..."

--------------------------------

_Outside..._

"I'm hungry. What should we eat?" Kiba asked.

"Let's go to Neji's house and eat his maid's cooking!"Hinata cheered.

"Yay!"

_After lunch they watched movies, then ate dinner. They then went to sleep._

--------------------------------

2:42 A.M...

"Mmmm..."

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. She glanced at the clock.

_2:42...so early...I'm feeling thirsty..._

Sakura got up and walked to the kitchen.

Sakura noticed that the light was on in the kitchen.

_Nanami-san must've forgotten to turn if off..._

As Sakura walked closer to the kitchen, she heard a voice.

She hid behind the wall and peeked in the kitchen.

She saw the maid on the phone.

"Hahaha. Yeah I know! Those dumb princesses! Thinking they can fool you, Takato-kun!" the maid laughed silently.

_Dumb...princesses? Does she know?_

"I can't believe they dyed their hair and changed their eye color! That was sooo stupid! They're so naive. Well...shouldn't blame them. They _are_ the daughters of the Queen."

_That stupid, pathetic, slutty, no good for nothing liar!_ Sakura thought.

"Hey hey hey! Don't get mad! I was just saying. No I'm not mad after that incident! Fine! Wouldn't you be mad if the King chose someone else besides you to be his bride! I hate that stupid Queen. I heard she was an orphan."

_Haha! Daddy picked mom over that stupid maid! Serves her right!_

"We'll still go with the plan right? Okay. See you later Takato-kun. Good night." The maid hung up the phone.

Sakura ran back into Neji's room. She slowly lied on the bed.

"Where were you?" Neji asked.

"Uhh...getting a drink. I was thirsty." Sakura replied.

"You took a long time just to get a drink."

"I...uhh..couldn't find the water. Yeah. Very difficult. Your house is a puzzle you know that?" Sakura closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep.

"Hn."

--------------------------------

_Next Morning...In the dining hall..._

"I couldn't sleep a wink last night." Sakura sighed, bags formed under her eyes.

"Who told you go get up and drink water?" Neji sliced his pancake in half.

"Because I was thirsty!" Sakura slumped over in her chair.

"Here's your pancake, Sakura!" The maid placed Sakura's pancake in front of her.

Sakura glared at her.

"No thanks! I'm not hungry!" Sakura pouted.

"Eat it Sakura! Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!" Hinata stated.

"Can I talk to you for a second Hinata?" Sakura dragged Hinata out of the dining room.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Hinata asked.

"The maid is evil! I overheard her talking to Takato-san last night! She knows we're princesses! And I think she will be turning us in anytime now! Don't eat or drink anything she gives you! They're could be drugs in it!" Sakura whispered.

"Nanami-san? Evil? Really?"

"Didn't you hear what I just said!"

"Yeah I did...but what should we eat?"

"We can...make something ourselves!"

"Your really dense! Have you notice we've never cooked before! Do you know what to use to cook an egg?"

"A...pot?"

"I don't know!"

"Ok...I'm not going to eat...just one?"

"NOO!"

The two princesses walked back to their seat.

"Mmm...these pancakes are sooo goood!" Kiba remarked.

"I...know..."Hinata drooled.

"Why aren't you eating Sakura?" Neji asked.

"I'm not hungry..."Sakura lied. Then her stomach rumbled really loud. So did Hinata's.

"...you sure? Your stomach is rumbling pretty loud." Neji raised an eyebrow.

"It must be someone else's stomach..." Sakura giggled slowly.

The maid walk back into the dining room.

"Sakura, Hinata...you both haven't touched your breakfast. Is there something wrong with it?"

"Nnnoootthhiiinnggg."Sakura glared at her.

"W-Well...would you like some orange juice?"

"No."

"Perhaps apple juice?"

"In your dreams."

"Grape juice?"

"Ha! Don't make me laugh."

"That's it! You ungrateful bit-"

"Excuse me?" Sakura stared at her, her chin resting on her hand...smirking.

"I-I mean! Uhh...I'll be going now." The maid scurried into the kitchen.

"Did you hear that? She almost called me that unnecessary word."

"Maybe if you weren't picky about what to drink, then she wouldn't have gone mad and tried to call you names." Neji sighed.

"Well sorry!" Sakura said sarcastically.

"She's in a bad mood...what did you do Neji?" Kiba whispered to Neji.

"What do you mean, what I did? I didn't do anything." Neji looked at Kiba.

"Suurree. That's what they all say."

"You should fire that woman, Neji! Almost bad mouthing to my sister..."

"What's wrong with you, too, Hinata?" Kiba asked.

"Nothing at all!" Hinata crossed her arms and looked away.

"What the heck is wrong with them?" Kiba murmured to himself.

"Who knows. Lack of sleep maybe." Neji replied.

"Maybe they're going through that stage in life. They get angry easily..." Kiba accidentally said out loud.

"Excuse me? I DO NOT get angry easily!" Sakura pointed at Kiba.

"My bad..." Kiba stared at the ground.

"Come on Hinata! Let's go!" Sakura stood up, grabbed Hinata, and walked out of the door.

"They've been acting really weird these last few days." Kiba stated.

"You said that already. Stop saying it. I already know! Your not the only one here ya know?" Neji rang the bell. The maid rushed over.

"Clean up please. We'll be leaving." Neji stood up and walked out. Kiba followed him.

The maid cleaned everything up. She then went to the phone and dialed a number.

"Yes, Nanami?" The voice said.

"The spoiled brats are onto us." The maid replied.

(A/N:Sorry I didn't update yesterday! I wasn't in the mood. I was like 'it's sooo hot.' and I was lying on my bed. My dad finally bought me a disc, so I can sing karoake. My friend and I were singing. I was singing solo and she glared at me. I'm like what? She was like 'Stop showing off!' I'm like '...what?' Haha. Anyways, thank you for reading and please review at the end. Thank you!)


	20. Caught

Mischievous Princesses

Chapter 20

(A/N:Another chapter up::yawns: It's early in the morning...-- I wake up too early. I can't wake up late to save my own life. I have a headache right now...yeah so here's another chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Please review in the end: )

_Playback:_

_"Come on Hinata! Let's go!" Sakura stood up, grabbed Hinata, and walked out of the door._

_"They've been acting really weird these last few days." Kiba stated._

_"You said that already. Stop saying it. I already know! Your not the only one here ya know?" Neji rang the bell. The maid rushed over._

_"Clean up please. We'll be leaving." Neji stood up and walked out. Kiba followed him._

_The maid cleaned everything up. She then went to the phone and dialed a number._

_"Yes, Nanami?" The voice said._

_"The spoiled brats are onto us." The maid replied._

_Playback Ends:_

---------------------------------

"Onto us? What do you mean?" the voice said.

"I think they know that I'm not really a maid. They didn't eat anything I cooked for them...maybe because they think I might put poison in it or something!" Nanami stated nervously.

"No need to be nervous. The plan is all laid out. We will capture them, and bring them back to the castle today!" the voice laughed triumphantly.

"I hope so. See you later then. Hope your little plan works out, Takato."

"Oh it will work it. By not eating your breakfast, they are one step closer to going back home." Takato smiled.

---------------------------------

_At the Ninja Academy..._

"Ok class! Review time! What does chakra do-" Iruka-sensei got interrupted by a startling noise.

_:gurgle:_

Hinata and Sakura held their stomach.

"A-As I was saying, what does chak-"

_:rumble:_

Some kids started to laugh.

"Anymore interruptions, then I will-"

_:gurgle::rumble:_

"That's it! Sakura! Hinata! Did you eat any breakfast!" Iruka shouted.

"Uhh...no.."Sakura answered.

"Why is that so? You two should know that breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

"We have a very _strong_ reason why we didn't eat." Hinata stated.

"Oh no...don't tell me you guys are on a hunger strike!" Iruka whimpered.

"NO!" Hinata and Sakura yelled.

"Thank gosh...okay. You two are excused from class today. Go home and make yourself something to eat. Hurry before I change my mind." Iruka looked away.

"Thank you Iruka-sensei!" Sakura ran out of the classroom.

"Arigatou sensei!" Hinata bowed and ran out of the classroom also.

"Okay...let's continue!"

---------------------------------

_At Ichiraku Ramen..._

"Bring any money?" Sakura sat down.

"Yeah." Hinata also sat down.

"May I take your order?" the girl said. (A/N:Forgot her name...did they mention her name?)

"I want the Combo Ramen." Sakura smiled.

"I want...the Fish Ball Ramen." said Hinata.

"Thank you." The girl went and told her father the orders.

"Aren't the ANBU suppose to go home today?" Sakura asked.

"I thought they were suppose to go home tomorrow." Hinata answered.

"Oh yeah...it's only been one day. Oh mannn." Sakura banged her head on the table.

"Calm down. They haven't noticed us today. We just have to do the samething tomorrow. With our hair and eyes and everything...ya know?"

"Yeah..."

"Here's your combo ramen. The fish ball ramen will be coming shortly okay?" The lady placed the bowl in front of Sakura.

"Thank you." Sakura started eating.

A few minutes later, Hinata got her ramen. They ate in silence.

Sakura was half way done with her ramen when she started to feel dizzy.

"Uggh...my head..."

"Sakura, what's wrong?"

"I don't kno-" Sakura fell off the chair, unconscious.

"Sakura! What's wron-" Hinata also fell over and fainted.

"Hahaha. Their unconscious, Ishida." The 'girl' suddenly was surrounded by smoke and transformed to Takato. The man transformed to Ishida.

"Take them." Takato picked up Hinata and Ishida picked up Sakura.

They jumped away.

---------------------------------

_At the castle...in Sakura's room..._

"Mmmmm..." Sakura slowly opened her eyes.

"What? Where am...this is...my room!" Sakura sat up and looked around.

"What am I doing here! Why am I back here!" Sakura tried standing up, but fell.

"My legs...they feel...numb.." Sakura heard the door open. She looked up to see Ishida.

"Welcome back, princess." Ishida smirked.

"YOU! Were you the one who took me back here!" Sakura tried to get up, but she couldn't.

"I drugged your ramen. You can't move your legs until a few more hours." Ishida picked up Sakura, bridal style, and putted her back on her bed.

"Why?" Sakura blushed.

"Because, your mom said so. A princess can't run away from her kingdom." Ishida smiled.

"She can if she wants!" Sakura yelled back.

"Princesses need to act more royal, so she shouldn't yell." Ishida kissed her on the cheek.

"Leave me alone!" Sakura tried kicking him, but her legs wouldn't move. "Dang it!"

"Princesses shouldn't cuss eith-" Sakura slapped him.

"Shut up! You don't know anything about me!" Sakura tried slapping him again.

Ishida caught her hand. He moved his head closer. His lips were touching hers slightly, but he heard the door open so he pulled away.

"SAKURA!"Sakura's mom came running over and hugged her daughter.

"M-Mom..."Sakura hugged her back.

"Please excuse us, Ishida-kun."

"Yes, my lady." Ishida bowed, walked over to the door, stared at Sakura, smiled, then walked out.

"Why did you run away! I was worried sick!" The Queen started to cry.

"I...I don't feel like talking right now. Will you leave me alone for a second please?" Sakura looked away.

"O-Of course..." The Queen exited her room.

---------------------------------

_Hinata's room_

_I feel...sick..this doesn't feel like the guest's room's bed..it feels like...my bed!_

Hinata shot up, trying to move her leg.

"What? I'm in my room? How? Why can't I move my leg?" Hinata grunted.

"You were so cute when you were asleep, Hinata." Takato bowed.

"What? Takato-san? Did you bring me here? Take me back!"

"Now now, calm down. I put some drugs in your ramen, so you won't be able to move your legs for awhile."

"You knew all along! How come you didn't get us at the Academy?"

"Not to cause a scene. It's also bad for you, my cute Hinata." Takato went and kissed her forehead.

"Eww! You're just like Sasuke! Go away!" Hinata tried to punch him, but Takato dodged it and held her fist.

"Careful. You could hurt someone."

"I wanted to." Hinata mumbled.

"You're still cute when you're mad." Takato started kissing her neck.

"NOOO! STOP IT! I'M TOO YOUNG! LEAVE ME ALONE! SAKURA! KIBA! ANNOYING NEJI!" Hinata cried.

"HINATA!" the King rushed into the room.

"Hello, your majesty. Sorry, for my dirty manners. I'll excuse myself now." Takato kissed Hinata on the cheek, got up, and left the room.

"Thank you, Takato-san. Now.." the King stared at Hinata. Hinata looked away.

_When it's one thing, it's another..._ Hinata thought.

"Hinata. Why did you run away?"

"Because. I wanted to! Now go away! I don't want to talk to you!"

The King was shocked by her words.

"Okay...I'll wait until you are ready to talk to me." Then the King walked out of the room.

---------------------------------

_In the King and Queen's bedroom..._

"Their personalities have changed!" the Queen cried.

"There, there. It's ok." the King patted her back.

"It's all because of those filty Konoha ninjas!"

"I know. We'll do something to them. Don't worry."

"I hope so."

---------------------------------

_Neji's house..._

"Where's Hinata and Sakura? They're aren't home." Kiba wondered when he and Neji came back from the academy.

"I don't know."

"Hey, Neji! There's a note on the table..well...actually. There's two." Kiba walked to the table and picked up one note.

_Dear Neji-sama,_

_This may be sudden, but I think it's time for me to bid adieu to you and your friends. I'm sorry if you'll miss my cooking, but I have something really important to do._

_With best regards,_

_Nanami._

"Neji! Nanami-san quitted!" Kiba screamed.

"Why?"

"I don't know...but if Nanami-san quits.."

"Hm?"

"Then why am I doing here, sleeping over at you place, for so long?"

"...idiot."

"Shut up. Go read the other note, Neji."

Neji took the note and said out loud:

_Dear Neji and Kiba,_

_Thank you so much for your kindness, but we think it's time for us to leave. We believe we are strong enough and won't attend the academy anymore. We will be leaving to our home right away. We'll always remember you._

_Goodbye,_

_Sakura and Hinata._ (A/N: Takato and Ishida wrote that...FYI for people who don't know.)

"...what? They left without saying goodbye?" Kiba whispered.

"..."

"Why? Why don't they say goodbye? Why do they have to leave _today?_ Tomorrow is the Graduation exams!"

"...indeed. It's not like them to leave on short notice without saying goodbye."

"Not even a kiss either!"

"...idiot."

"SHUT UP!"

(A/N: Yay! I'm done writing this chapter! Thank you for all the people to take their time to read this story! I'm very happy! Really! Please review! Thanks again!)


	21. Their Parent's Decision

Mischievous Princesses

Chapter 21

(A/N:Another chapter up! Give me a whoop whoop! Haha...that sounded lame. Thank you everyone for the reviews of chapter 19. I forgot to type them down. I'm really happy people are reviewing. Also, thank you to the reviewers who reviews chapter 20. It's...sooo...hot...dying...uggh...here's another chapter. Hope you like it.)

Names:

The Queen-Reiko

The King-Kira

(Just to let people know so they won't be confused.)

_Playback:_

_"...what? They left without saying goodbye?" Kiba whispered._

_"..."_

_"Why? Why don't they say goodbye? Why do they have to leave today? Tomorrow is the Graduation exams!"_

_"...indeed. It's not like them to leave on short notice without saying goodbye."_

_"Not even a kiss either!" _

_"...idiot."_

_"SHUT UP!"_

_Playback Ends:_

_--------------------------------_

_At the castle...in the royal dining hall..._

Everybody ate dinner without saying a word.

The Queen broke the silence. "I-It's nice to have the family altogether for dinner again."

"Mmmhmm. Yeah. Whatever." Sakura just kept on eating, not even looking up at her mom.

"What she said." Hinata, also, kept on eating.

The King looked at his wife, with a worried look on his face.

"I'm done. I'm going to excuse myself now." Sakura stood up and walked back to her room.

"I, too, shall excuse myself." Hinata walked back to her room.

"This is horrible! What happened to them? What happened to my two little girls who would send the whole kingdom muffin baskets, when salmon was for dinner?" The king asked.

"Kira! Those ninjas from Konoha have contaminated our sweet little daughters."The Queen shouted to the King.

"I'm going to have another talk with Sakura. Honey, talk to Hinata please."

"With all due respect. I'll be excused then. I'll see you in our room, Reiko." Kira got up and left the dining hall.

"I'll be excused too." Reiko got up too and left the dining hall.

---------------------------------

_Sakura's room..._

_I can't believe my parents don't know that they are the reason that I wanted to run away...ARGGGHGGHGH! _Sakura thought, hitting her head with her pillow.

"Pillow's too soft! 100 cotton..." Sakura threw it against the door.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Sakura asked.

"It's me, sweetie. May I come in?" The Queen replied.

"Sure. Why not? There's nothing else to do here anyway."

The Queen opened the door.

"May I sit with you?" Reiko, the queen, asked.

"Go ahead, Reiko." Sakura looked out the window.

_What impudence! Has she lost her manners? Calling her mom by her first name! Sakura! What happened to you!_ Reiko thought.

"Sakura, honey. Please, tell me. Why did you run away?" She stroked her daughter's hair.

Sakura flicked her hand away. _I can't believe she doesn't know why I ran away!_

"I don't know Reiko. Why _did_ I run away?" Sakura smiled.

"Please! Honey! Don't act like that! I never raised you to be like this!"

Sakura started to laugh.

"Hahaha...hahaha...hahaha that's very funny."

"Why are you laughing, Sakura?"

"I'm laughing at the sentence you just said. 'I never raised you to be like this!' When did you ever spend anytime with me!"

"I spend a lot of time with yo-"

"Shut up! You never really cared. You left me with the maids when I was two. When it was my birthday, you never came! I always had a small party with Hinata and the maids that took care of me! I left because I was in my room! Alone! Always! I look outside the window and see children. Their moms playing with them. Teaching them. Doing everything with them. You never did anything with me! You never played with me or taught me anything. That's why I ran away! I find a life better than this...this...trash!" Sakura screamed.

Reiko just stared at her daughter, eyes widened.

"I-I didn't know you felt that way...I thought I was being a great mother...I guess I was just wrong."

"...whatever. You can't expect to just change my mind about you."

"I got an idea. Let's all go to a hot springs, like a family vacation. We can spend time with each other there."

"Do whatever you wish." Sakura closed her eyes and lied down on bed.

"Yes...that's a great idea! I'll make preparations!" the Queen ran out of her room.

"Family vacation? Great..." Sakura drifted off to sleep.

---------------------------------

_Hinata's room..._

"Hinata? May I come on, darling?" Kira, the king, knocked on her door."

"Go ahead. It's unlocked." Hinata replied.

Kira opened the door, saw Hinata sitting on a chair, combing her hair on the make-up table.

"Are you still mad, Hinata?"

"Who wouldn't?"

"...uh..I still don't know why you ran away...can you tell me? It's ok if you don't want to tell me.."

Hinata stopped combing her hair and sighed.

"You."

"Excuse me?"

"You were the cause. I ran away because of...you."

"Me? How? I gave you everything you ever wanted!"

"That's funny! You gave me everything except the thing I needed the most."

"What's that dear?"

"I can't believe you don't know. The thing I need most is...love. You were always busy and always away! I never got to see you! Ever since I was 2, someone else always taught me proper etiquette, the alphabet, and numbers and everything! But the person I always wanted to teach me these things...was you."

"I-I'm sorry Hinata. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just..."

"Forget about it."

"H-How about I take the whole family to a hot springs? Like a family..family vacation! Hahaha. You would like that very much wouldn't you? It's decided then! I shall make preparations!" Kira ran out of Hinata's room.

"...okkaayy..." Hinata continued brushing her hair.

------------------------------------

"Honey!" Kira ran towards his wife.

"Darling!" Reiko ran towards her husband.

"I got an idea! Let's go to a hot springs for a family vacation!" They said together, the sametime.

"Wow that was your idea! Me too!" Reiko squealed.

"That's so cool! Let's hurry and prepare!"

-----------------------------------

_2 days later..._

"Pack your bags darling! We're going in a hour!" Reiko shouted happily, opening Sakura's door.

"B-Be quiet...I...need to...sleep..." Sakura covered her head with her blanket.

"Get ready this instant! A carriage is going to take us to the Mizu Hot Springs." Reiko then went.

"Uggh...what time is it? WHAT! 1:32 P.M.! HOLY!" Sakura ran up, changed, brush her teeth, combed her hair, and ran to get breakfast.

----------------------------------

_Dining Hall..._

"I'm here!" Sakura ran to her seat, panting.

"Finally! You sleep way too long. We're already eating lunch already." Hinata ate her Sandwich.

"Well sorry! I stayed up really late last night thinking about something." Sakura sat down and started eating.

"Thinking about what? Or...thinking about who?" Hinata smirked.

"W-What are you talking about?

"I think you know what I'm talking about." Hinata smiled.

"Hn."

"Don't you give me that silent treatment little missy!"

"Silent treatment? I thought the silent treatment is when they ignore you, and they don't say anything." Kira stated.

"This is a different kind of treatment, Kira." Sakura ate.

"Yes, Kira. We learned this kind of treatment at Konoha." Hinata scoffed.

"Aren't you supposed to call me Father?"

"Well, the way you take care of us isn't what a father would do, so you don't earn that name." Hinata continued eating her sandwich.

Their butler came and whispered to Reiko. "The carriage is here. Should I bring your luggage in the carriage?"

"Yes." Reiko whispered back.

"Hurry and finish eating. The carriage is here." Reiko announced.

Everybody finished eating and walked into the carriage.

"How long is it going to take?" Hinata asked.

"About an hour or two." Kira replied.

"What am I suppose to do during that time?" Sakura whined.

"Find something to do sweetheart."

"Whatever Reiko." Sakura looked away.

"Why is she calling you by your first name?" Kira whispered to his wife.

"I don't know...she's mad at me right now because I didn't spend a lot of time with her when she was little." Reiko whispered back.

"Samething with Hinata! She was mad at me for not loving her when she was little." Kira whispered.

"Stop whispering you guys. I know what your talking about. I'm not deaf." Sakura blew a bubble from her bubblegum.

"Geh.."

---------------------------------

_Mizu Hot Springs..._

"Welcome to Mizu Hot Springs! How can I help you?" the lady behind the counter asked.

"Please give me your two best rooms." Reiko replied.

"That would be...$5000. Including buffet and massage."

"Of course." Reiko gave her the money. The lady gave Reiko the keys.

"Sakura and Hinata will have one room and your father and I will have another room." Reiko gave Sakura the key.

As they were walking they heard two familiar voices.

"Sakura? Hinata?" Neji and Kiba asked.

Sakura and Hinata looked over to see Neji, Kiba, and the whole ninja academy standing there.

"Neji..." Sakura whispered.

"Kiba..."Hinata mumbled.

(A/N:Another chapter done! Cliffhanger! Bwahaha! I'm evil! : Oh my gosh...cousin being annoying. Kept on calling me and my sister a he. I told him 'I'm a she! Your a he!' Then he goes 'No I'm a she! You are a he!' Sheesh...well thank you for reading! Please review!)


	22. The Truth

Mischievous Princesses

Chapter 22

(A/N:Another chapter up! Thank you Eternal Mystics, summer-loven-2, puppyeyes1, teentitansrockmysock, pilar-ayesha, randomanime, MK, rockleeXsakura, kakashi-vivi, smileyanimeperson, frienz4ever, bloodrenevant, and Lilixx for the reviews! I really appreciate it! Almost to 200! Haha. I'm really happy, but not happy about school starting. Wake up earlier than I wake up, do schoolwork, do homework, do tests, do projects, do P.E., and other bad things. Oh well. It's life. Well thank you and hope you like this chapter!))

_Playback:_

_As they were walking they heard two familiar voices._

_"Sakura? Hinata?" Neji and Kiba asked._

_Sakura and Hinata looked over to see Neji, Kiba, and the whole ninja academy standing there._

_"Neji..." Sakura whispered._

_"Kiba..."Hinata mumbled._

_Playback Ends:_

"Darling? Do you know these people?" Reiko asked, eyeing their headband suspiciously.

"Of course not." Sakura looked at Neji, then walked to the elevator.

"We wouldn't talk to strangers now, would we?" Hinata looked over at Kiba, then followed her sister into the elevator.

Reiko and Kira smiled and entered the elevator. The door closed, leaving behind a confused Kiba and a mad Neji.

"What do they mean they don't know us?" Neji asked, angrily.

"I thought they said they're family was poor! How could they afford to spend a day here!" Kiba shouted.

"Please, sir, no shouting in the lobby." A woman stated.

"Sorry." Kiba bowed.

"You guys stay here. I'm going to rent the rooms." Iruka-sensei ordered.

Iruka walked to the front desk.

"Hahaha. Hyuuga, did you hear what Sakura-chan said to you?" Sasuke laughed.

"Shut up, Uchiha." Neji glared at him.

---------------------------------------

_Sakura and Hinata's room..._

"At least we don't have to share a room with our parents...they want us to forgive them, but we're not in the same room...so we can't communicate." Sakura smiled.

"Hahaha. Right...I wonder if Kiba and Neji are mad at us." Hinata sighed.

"Just what are they doing here anyway?"

"Didn't you see that headband on their head?"

"Yeah...I wonder what that is."

"The whole class was wearing it."

"I'm bored...I'm going out for a walk." Sakura got up and left.

"Wait! I'm coming with you!" Hinata ran after Sakura.

Out_ in the garden..._

"Wow...look at these flowers. They're so pretty..." Sakura plucked one out.

"You shouldn't do that!" Hinata took the flower away from her.

"And why is that so?"

"What do you mean why? It's belongs to this place! They waited a long time for the flower to sprout, so you don't just rip it out of the ground!"

"Give it!"

"Give what?" The familiar voice asked again.

Sakura and Hinata turned around.

"Kiba! Neji!" Hinata and Sakura gasped.

"Why did you say to your parents that you don't know us?" Neji scolded.

"...I...hey look over there!" Sakura pointed at the sky.

"Like I would fall for that trick!" Neji scoffed.

"Neji! Something really is over there! Look!" Kiba pointed to the sky. When Neji turned around, Sakura and Hinata made a quick run for it.

"What is that?" Neji asked.

"I don't know...but it looks like it's flying!"

"Hey Sakura, what is-" Neji noticed that Hinata and Sakura had ran away.

"Darn! Kiba it's all your fault!"

"How is it?"

"It just is!"

---------------------------------------

_In Hinata and Sakura's room..._

"Oh my god...that was close!"

"Well, at least we now know that Kiba and Neji are mad at us...at least..I know Neji is." Hinata pointed out.

"Why are you saying that for?" Sakura clutched Hinata's shirt. "It's bad enough that they are here! But know they're mad at us? That's the worst thing to happen!"

"Well, if we told Neji and Kiba our identities, then we wouldn't have to be so secretive."

"No! If I told Neji, then he would be like this..'So you lied to me all this time' Then I don't know how to answer!"

"It's your fault that you lied in the beginning."

"Well, I had no other choice! I mean if I told them, then you'd kill me, remember?"

"Oh yeah...well I really think we should tell them now!"

"Hmph. Fine. The next time we see them, we'll tell them...but ONLY them...we cannot and absolutely CANNOT tell Sasuke or have Sasuke overhear our conversation." Sakura let go of Hinata's shirt.

"I really want to talk to Kiba again normally..." Then Hinata started to cry.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because...Kiba might think I'm two timing him or something...since we're acting weird."

"I don't think Kiba would think that you were two timing him.."

"You're right." Hinata wiped her tears away.

"Let's go find them."

Before they opened the door, a knock came from the door. Hinata looked at the doorhole. It's was Iruka, Neji, Kiba, and Sasuke.

"It's Iruka-sensei!" Hinata screamed.

"Should we open the door?"

"Well, if you want to be smothered in Sasuke goodness, be my guest."

"Ewww! Sasuke's there too?"

"Yeah, so is Neji and Kiba. I think we should open it."

Then Hinata unlocked the door and opened it.

"Hinata! Sakura!" Iruka smiled.

"Iruka-sensei!"

"Why did you leave the Academy so soon? The Graduation Exams was tomorrow."

"So...you're saying that we missed it?" Sakura gulped.

"Yeah." Kiba whispered.

"OH NOOO!" Sakura and Hinata screamed.

"Don't worry, my dear, tasty, little cookie. You always have next year. If you're attending it."

"We don't have next year!" Sakura started crying.

"We just don't..." Hinata sobbed.

"What? Why?" Neji asked.

"Because...we're-" Sakura covered her mouth. She looked at Hinata. Hinata nodded slowly.

"Iruka-sensei. Sasuke. Can you please have Kiba and Neji talk with us privately for a moment?" Hinata asked.

"Sure." Iruka answered.

"Fine by me." Sasuke agreed. Neji and Kiba walked in their room and closed the door.

"What?" Neji inquired.

"The reason we acted like we didn't know you..." Sakura began.

"And the reason we had to stay in your house..." Hinata finished.

"Is because we are the two princesses of the Kikyo kingdom." Hinata and Sakura said together.

Neji and Kiba widened their eyes.

"You...lied to me?" Neji asked.

"I told you he would say that." Sakura whispered to Hinata.

"Yes, Neji...Because Hinata and I thought you were going to take us back to the kingdom and we really hated being there."

"..."

"..."

"You are mad at us, huh?" Hinata sighed.

"..."

"..."

"...Let's go Kiba."

"...yeah..." Neji and Kiba silently walked away.

"...they're mad." Sakura stated.

"No really?" Hinata scoffed.

"Now they're mad at us because we've been deceiving them for so long!"Sakura sighed.

Hinata gasped.

"What?"

"Oh my gosh! You used the word deceive!" Hinata cheered.

"THIS IS NO TIME TO BE JOKING AROUND!"Sakura slapped Hinata's head.

"Ok ok! Sorry sorry!"Hinata rubbed her head.

"Well...at least he didn't get SO angry." Sakura lied on her bed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well...if he was really mad...I bet he would've yelled really loud...and and...destroy our room...and...other bad things."

"Ohhh...haha well they're really is no point worrying over this matter." Hinata laughed.

"What are you talking about! The guys we love are mad at us! How can we not worry?"

"Because...we will never see them again."

"...that's right...our parents wouldn't let us see them..." Sakura's eyes started to get teary. She heard a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" Hinata asked.

"Honey? Your dad and I are going to get a massage! Want to come?" Reiko suggested.

Hinata looked over at Sakura.

"N-No. You guys can go. We'll go later." Sakura replied.

"Okay then sweethearts, if that's what you want." Reiko and Kira walked away.

"I feel too depressed to go anywhere..."Sakura hit her head with a pillow.

"ARGGH! AGAIN! TOO SOFT! 100 PERCENT COTTON!"Sakura threw the pillow against the wall.

"Want to go down to the buffet to get something to eat?" remarked Hinata.

"Ehh...bring me up something." Sakura yawned.

"You lazy son of a..."Hinata dragged Sakura out of her bed.

"Let go of my leg!"Sakura started kicking.

"Then let's go together!"

"Fine! But your paying for me!"

"...we already paid for it."

"When?"

Hinata smacked her forehead. "When we entered this hotel! Reiko and Kira bought free buffet and massages!"

"Oh."

"And I thought you got smarter. I was deeply wrong."

"Hey!"

"Anyways let's go."

---------------------------------------

_At the buffet..._

Sakura and Hinata were drooling just looking at the food. Then they saw Neji and Kiba eating at a table.

"Oh my gosh! Neji and Kiba are here!" Sakura shrieked.

"Hey, is it just me, or whenever we go somewhere, Neji and Kiba are there too?"

"It's not just you, but they look pretty down."

"Guess they're more upset than mad."

"Got that right."

A waiter walked to them. "How many people?"

"Two." Hinata said.

"Right this way."The waiter led them to a table right next to Neji and Kiba.

"I-I don't want to sit her-"

"I'll put this paper here so we know that this table is occupied. Please pick up a plate and choose anything you want." The waiter bowed and walked away.

Sakura and Hinata slowly sat down, Neji and Kiba staring at them with sadness in their eyes.

(A/N:Done with another chappie! Haha. I might not update often because school just started for me. I will still update though. I ate this fortune cookie and guess what the fortune paper thing said? It said "Smile if you like this fortune". :smile: Haha. Well thank you for reading and please review!)


	23. They're Okay

Mischievous Princesses

Chapter 23

(A/N: Hey everyone! I've been stressing because of school. I don't have enough sleep because I have to wake up early in the morning...anyways! Thank you frienz4ever, smileyanimeperson, teentitansrockmysock, Eternal Mystics, pilar-ayesha, MK, Kakashi-Vivi, and summer-loven-2 for the reviews! Thank you! Well hope you like this chapter!)

_Playback:_

_A waiter walked to them. "How many people?"_

_"Two." Hinata said._

_"Right this way."The waiter led them to a table right next to Neji and Kiba._

_"I-I don't want to sit her-"_

_"I'll put this paper here so we know that this table is occupied. Please pick up a plate and choose anything you want." The waiter bowed and walked away._

_Sakura and Hinata slowly sat down, Neji and Kiba staring at them with sadness in their eyes._

_Playback End._

"H-h-h-hey, Neji. Kiba..." Sakura stuttered.

"Seems like a c-c-c-coincidence for us to s-s-sit next to each other..." Hinata stammered.

"Yeah..." Kiba sighed.

"...Sakura can you come with me really quickly?" Neji asked.

"Huh? To where?"

"Nowhere special...just somewhere...alone."

"Ok..." Sakura got up and followed Neji out of the buffet.

_I wonder where they went..._ Hinata thought.

Kiba stared at Hinata.

"I have to talk to her about this. I just have to. I don't want us to stay mad at each other..." Kiba whispered to himself.

"...Hinata?"

"Yes, Kiba?"

"Can we...talk together...privately too?"

"Yes, sure...anything..." Hinata stood up, waiting for Kiba to stand up. He was looking at the floor, blushing madly for awhile. Then he got himself together and stood up.

"Please follow me. I know just the place to talk."

---------------------------------------

_Where Neji and Sakura are...apparently at the garden..._

"So...what do you what to talk to me about?" Sakura asked.

"You know exactly what I want to talk about with you."

"Yeah...I do know...just wanted to ask you." Neji was silent for awhile.

"Are you mad at me?" Sakura asked. Neji was still silent.

"Or are you just surprised?"

"Just...surprised...and a little...upset...and mad..."

"Well, I had to lie! I mean back then, I thought you were going to call the palace and take me back to the palace."

"You don't like there?"

"I hate it there! I have to create secret tunnels just to get fresh air!"

"..."

"Also...I thought you wouldn't love me anymore."

"True love isn't shallow like that, Sakura. And if my love for you was true, I would never ever leave you."

"So I didn't need to lie?" Tears started streaking down Sakura's cheeks.

"I understand why you lied and the reason you would think that, but the worst thing to happen to a person is their loved one leaving them behind."

"Neji..." Then Sakura ran to Neji and Neji hugged Sakura tightly.

"No matter what you do...no matter what mischief you are making...I will always be there for you. By your side. No matter what."

"Really?"

"Really." Then Neji moved his head closer to Sakura's and kissed her for quite a long time.

---------------------------------------

_Where Hinata and Kiba are..._

"Open your eyes now, Hinata." Hinata opened her eyes and noticed that she was on the top of the hotel. She walked to the edge and saw people who were as small as ants.

"Wow!"

"I-I-I thought you would like it." Kiba looked away and blushed.

"So...you want to talk about 'that' right?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah..."

"Kiba...do you hate me? Since I lied to you?" Hinata asked.

"Well...a little...but now that you said that you were the princesses, everything starts to make sense."

"So...can you forgive me?"

"I'll forgive you in any mistake you do...because...I love you." Kiba walked to Hinata and hugged her tightly.

"Kiba..thank you for understanding..." Hinata rested her head on Kiba's chest.

"I'll understand anything you say."

"But I thought I was smarter. Just kidding."

"Don't change the mood."

"Hehe."

"But for a moment I thought you were dating someone else.."

"Geck. You just made my thoughts come true..."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. But I thought you said not to change the mood."

"Well, I know this will definitely change the mood.

Kiba then kissed Hinata.

---------------------------------------

_At the buffet..._

"Here is your- WHAT THE! Those two little boys dined and dashed! We have to get them!" A waiter screamed. Just then, Neji and Sakura came in the buffet.

"Oh welco- hey you little boy! How dare you dine and dash here!"

"Dine and dash? I just went out to talk to Sakura for awhile. Kiba should be-" Neji got interrupted by a person who came in the door.

"Hey, Neji!"

Neji turned his head.

"Kiba! I thought you were sitting at the table. If you were going to leave, at least pay for it!"

"I didn't want to. Besides I wanted to eat more."

"If you mind, can you gentlemen PLEASE pay me now?"

"I thought it was free." Sakura said.

"In some packages, yes, but not theirs so now pay up! $37.65." Kiba and Neji sighed. Kiba gave the waiter a twenty and Neji gave the waiter a twenty too.

"Thank you. Now, please leave if you may." Then the waiter walked away.

"What about the change?" Kiba shouted.

"TIP!"

"I don't want to give you tip though!"

"Who cares!" Kiba sighed. Sakura and Hinata giggled.

"Uh, Kiba? Neji?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah?" Neji asked.

"There's another secret we want to tell you, but not here. Can we go to your hotel room?" Sakura inquired.

"Sure. Luckily, Neji and I share a room. Come on. Let's go now."

---------------------------------------

_In Neji and Kiba's room..._

"So, what is this other secret?" Neji asked sitting on his bed.

"Yeah! What is it?" Kiba went and sat on his bed too.

"Umm...remember when we sparred against each other?" Hinata inquired.

Neji and Kiba nodded.

"And then our eye turned all weird and then we kicked butt?" Sakura asked.

Neji and Kiba nodded.

"Well, we have this bloodline and it's called the Shourai Genzou."

"Reiko didn't want us to know, because, I don't know, she hates ninjas."

"Who's Reiko?" Kiba asked.

"Our mom." Hinata answered.

"Anyways, the Shourai Genzou gives us more power and let's us control chakra better. It also let's us the future."

"Kinda like Sharingan." Neji nodded.

"Yeah, but it's better. Me and Hinata can talk to each other in our minds."

"You mean Hinata and I." Kiba corrected.

"Shut up. Anyways, we also have another 'feature'. We could stop time."

"Remember when we were at the restaurant and like you were suddenly at Neji's house?"

Neji and Kiba nodded.

"Well, there we met Royal Advisor Ueda and sudddenly everything stopped moving. We didn't want Ueda to cause a scene, so we carried you back to Neji's house." Sakura explained.

Neji and Kiba stood there, flabbergasted.

"Shocking?" Hinata smiled.

"No duh! You can stop time, talk to each other using telepathy, and you can see into the future! THAT'S SO COOL!"Kiba cheered.

Neji smirked.

"I thought you guys would be angry at us again...for not telling you guys that great of a secret."Sakura looked down at the ground.

"I already you told you Sakura, I will never leave you." Neji stated.

"Thanks Neji..."

"Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Iruka-sensei said it's time to go into the hot springs." Sasuke knocked on the door.

"Okay." Kiba shouted back.

"Do you want to go to the hot springs too, Hinata?" Sakura suggested.

"I heard a girl's voice in there. Who's in there?" Sasuke yelled.

"Shut up and go you horny..."Sakura covered her mouth.

"Sakura-chan? Is that you in there! NEJI! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH SAKURA! GIVE HER BACK!"

"GO AWAY, YOU HORNDOG!" Hinata screamed.

"I'M NOT A HORNDOG!"Sasuke screamed back.

Sakura opened the door. "Shut up Sasuke. Your disturbing the...other...people."

"SAKURA! I'M SO GLAD YOUR OKAY!" Sasuke hugged Sakura, rubbing his head on her chest.

"Let go of me!" Sakura tried pushing him away.

"I wouldn't do anything to hurt her Uchiha, unlike you." Neji stared at Sasuke.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You perfectly know what it means."

"Want to take this inside?"

"We are already inside you nut! And your suppose to say outside not inside!"

"No one really cares anymore." Sasuke looked away.

"It's really nice to be with anyone again."Hinata whispered to Sakura, smiling.

"I know. It is...isn't it." Sakura smiled, staring at Neji and Sasuke fighting.

(A/N: Sorry about this chapter being a little late. School started...stupid social studies teacher! On the first day of school, she already assigned a vocabulary test for next wednesday. Even though i memorized all the words and their definitions, I still don't think it's cool! Anyways, thanks for reading and please review!)


	24. Goodbye Forever?

Mischievous Princesses

Chapter 24

(A/N:So sorry that this update is late! School and everything. I don't have time anymore. Right now I'm suppose to type up this project, but I don't feel like it...so I'm going to type this chapter. Haha. Well I skipped pre-algebra and went straight into algebra. Yay for me! I had two quizzes on one day, the next day I had two quizzes, and the day after that I had two quizzes! That's just wrong. Haha. So thank you everybody who gave me reviews for the last chapter. Thank you guys so much. I'm almost to 200 reviews. After I got 100 reviews, I thought it wouldn't go more. Thanks everyone! Well, here's what you all been waiting for. Chapter 24!)

_Playback:_

_"I wouldn't do anything to hurt her Uchiha, unlike you." Neji stared at Sasuke._

_"What's that suppose to mean?"_

_"You perfectly know what it means."_

_"Want to take this inside?"_

_"We are already inside you nut! And your suppose to say outside not inside!"_

_"No one really cares anymore." Sasuke looked away._

_"It's really nice to be with anyone again."Hinata whispered to Sakura, smiling._

_"I know. It is...isn't it." Sakura smiled, staring at Neji and Sasuke fighting._

_Playback Ends:_

"Darlings! There you are! I've been looking all over for you. Your father and I just finished getting a massage and I was wonderi-" Reiko stared at Neji, Sasuke, and Kiba suspicously.

Hinata and Sakura looked at each other.

"Who are these boys, pumpkins?" Reiko asked, glaring at the boys.

"Uhh..s-strangers. I was walking and I wasn't looking and accidentally bumped into Neji!" Sakura stated.

Hinata slapped her head.

"So if he's a stranger...then why do you know his name?" Reiko glared at the boy with the long, brown hair.

"I-It's not his name! Neji...is...uh...Latin for uh...hot stranger." Sakura laughed nervously.

Reiko smiled. "I'm so happy Sakura! I didn't know you knew Latin! I'm so proud of you honey!"Reiko ran to her daughter, hugged her, and kissed her on the head.

"Ehh...wha-...oh...right..RIGHT! Of course I know Latin. I've been studying...in the royal library."

"Good for you my little angel. So! How do you say arrogant, stupid, idiotic jerk in Latin?" Reiko asked, smiling brightly at her 'smart' daughter.

"W-Well..you see...i-it's...Sasuke!" Sakura replied.

"Sasuke?"Everybody asked at the sametime.

"Of course! Sasuke means arrogant, stupid, idiotic jerk in Latin." Sakura snickered.

Hinata, Neji, and Kiba laughed softly. Sasuke stared at Sakura, eyes widened.

"Well of course Sasuke means that in Latin! My daughter has been studying it, so why would it be wrong!"

"Of course, Reiko." Sakura beamed.

"Now that we had our foreign language lesson of the day, time to get our nails done girls!" Reiko dragged her daughters away.

Sakura and Hinata waved bye to the boys, and the boys waved right back.

"Sakura-chan called me an arrogant, stupid, idiotic jerk?" Sasuke cried.

"Don't worry Sasuke. We all feel that way." Kiba putted his hands on Sasuke's shoulders.

"Shut up." Sasuke slapped his hand away.

"Come on, let's go the hot springs now."

---------------------------

_At a hair salon..._

"Reiko?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, dear?"

"I don't want my nails done."

"Nonsense! You two will get your nails done and that's final!"

"Well, I've heard that if you paint your nails, it would get unhealthy and turn yellow." Sakura stated.

"...Sakura. Mom's talking about a manicure, not painting your nails."

"Oh. Well, count me in then!" Sakura then followed Reiko into the salon.

"I thought you hated her..." Hinata sighed slowly following them.

---------------------------

_At the hot springs..._

"Where's Reiko?" Kira scratched his head, then he noticed three boys walking towards the changing room.

"Uh, excuse you three boys. Do you have a moment?"

Kiba, Sasuke, and Neji turned around.

"Hm?" Neji asked.

"Have you seen a lady that's this tall, and this big?" Kira asked moving his hands around.

Neji, Kiba, and Sasuke thought for awhile.

"Nope." they all said at the same time.

"Darn. I wonder where Reiko went..."

"Reiko? Isn't that Sakura and Hinata's mom's name?" Kiba asked.

"Mmm..." Neji nodded.

"So..." Sasuke started.

"That's Sakura and Hinata's dad!" Sasuke, Kiba, and Neji yelled.

---------------------------

"Oh dear! I forgot that I was supposed to meet your dad at the hot springs!" Reiko gasped.

"Oh well. He's the king. I'm sure he WILL find a way to find us." Sakura blew on her nails.

"Even if he is king, he's not superman! I'm going to the hot springs now and apologize." Reiko walked away.

"Sakura?" Hinata asked.

"Hmm?"

"What happens if Reiko and Kira figures out that well...we're dating Konoha ninjas?"

Sakura looked at Hinata straight in the eye. "Hell."

---------------------------

"You know Sakura and Hinata?" Kira smiled and started shaking their hands.

"Uhh..yeah." Kiba answered.

"Wait a second! Only members of the castle and our town knows who my daughters are...and that headband of yours! It's from..Konoha! Your the boys who effected my daughters!" Kira started wringing Sasuke's neck.

"Wjadfieahdhf" Sasuke choked.

"Good job sir." Kiba smiled.

"Shut up you insolent brat! How dare you change my daughters! They were perfectly good children until you boys came along! How dare you!" Kira started to choke Kiba. (A/N:Like how Homer chokes Bart in the Simpsons. xD)

"Please stop it sir! We are not here to fight!" Neji separated Kiba and Kira.

"Don't touch me with your filthy, bloodstained hands!" Kira shouted.

"No wonder Sakura and Hinata wanted to run away! It's because of your parenting!" Kiba yelled. Kira was shocked at what Kiba said.

_Did Hinata and Sakura tell these boys?_ Kira shook that thought away.

"That's none of your business. I don't want you kids to see my daughters ever again, you hear!"

"Hear what?"

Kira looked back. There was Sakura, Hinata, and Reiko standing there.

"So that's where you were, dear! I was looking for you!"

"Hey, aren't you those...Sasukes?" Reiko shouted.

"Please don't call me a Sasuke." Kiba muttered.

"Reiko, it seems that our daughters have contact with ninjas when they ran away! These boys are friends with them!" Kira pointed to Kiba, Sasuke, and Neji.

"Ninjas! Do you kids have any other secrets that you didn't tell us!" Reiko screamed.

"Wanna tell her that you stole her diary?" Hinata whispered to Sakura.

"You tell her then." Sakura whispered back.

"Fine."

Hinata cleared her throat.

"Yes, Reiko. We have another secret." Hinata paused.

"Sakura stole your diary and we read some of the pages. Then we found out about the Shourai Genzou. Our secret bloodline."

Reiko gasped.

"You...did?"

"And we like the Shourai Genzou. We also like being a ninja." Sakura stated.

"And there's nothing you parents can do. You failed as a parent."

Kira and Reiko were silent.

"That's it! We're going back to the castle! So that you can't see these ninjas ever again!"

"And in case you are sprouting a relationship with these ninjas, we are giving you an arranged marriage!"

Hinata and Sakura gasped.

"...never see Kiba again?" Hinata gasped.

"...never see Neji again?" Sakura asked.

"Have an arranged marriage?" Sakura and Hinata inquired.

"I hope you two learned your lesson from all this. Let's go home now." Reiko pushed Sakura away. Sakura looked back at Neji, with tears in her eyes.

"I hope I never see you ninjas again!" Kira held onto Hinata's wrist and walked away. Hinata looked back at Kiba, trying to reach him.

Sasuke, Kiba, and Neji stood there, shocked.

"I'm never going to see Hinata again?" Kiba whispered.

"I'm never going to see Sakura again?" Neji mumbled.

"SAKURA-CHAN'S NOT GOING TO MARRY ME?" Sasuke sobbed.

"Idiot." Neji and Kiba said.

---------------------------

_Back at the castle...in Sakura's room..._

Reiko knocked on the door. Sakura just sighed and said "Go away."

Reiko came in anyway.

"Sakura? I know you're upset about the arranged marriage, but it's for your own good. Being with those Konoha ninjas are bad!"

"How do you know? You judged them without even knowing them!"

"Listen, when I was about your age, my mother told me I was going to compete with another girl for the prince."

"So?"

"So, I really didn't want to do it. I wanted to marry someone who I really wanted to marry."

"Then why are you doing this to me?"

"Because, when I met the person who I could be marrying, I fell in love. So you should give this boy a chance, okay?"

"You already chose one for me!"

"Yes, and his name is..."

---------------------------

_In Hinata's room..._

Kira was about to knock on the door, but then he heard Hinata say "Don't want to talk. Go away."

Yet, again, he came in anyway.

"Look, Hinata, I know you're upset about the decision your mother gave you, but you should trust her. Konoha ninjas are no good."

"No! They aren't bad! They're really nice people! You should try have a normal conversation with them, then you'd like them!"

"All ninjas are bad, Hinata."

"Then why is this castle filled with ANBU solders?"

"That's a different story."

"No it isn't!"

"Listen, Hinata. I know you'll love the person I picked for you. He's probably more powerful than your Konoha ninja friends."

"You knew nothing of me to begin with!"

"Don't worry, Hinata. Even his name sounds powerful. His name is..."

---------------------------

When Hinata and Sakura both heard who they were marrying, they screamed as loud as they can, ran out of their rooms, and met each other at the hallway.

"Hinata!" Sakura cried.

"Sakura!" Hinata sobbed.

"You can't believe who I'm supposed to marry!" Sakura and Hinata said at the same time.

"You go first, Sakura."

"Fine. Ishida, the ANBU solder!"

"Oh my god! I have to marry Takato, the new, reborn Sasuke!"

"WE'RE IN HELL!"

(A/N: Yay! It's finished! Took awhile for me to write this. Sorry about that! School and everything. Yep. I have a test on the preamble of the Constitution next week...nooooo! Oh well. Hope you like this chapter and please review!)


	25. Anger, Resentment, Bitterness, Etc

Mischievous Princesses

Chapter 25

(A/N:Thank you to FireIcedDemon, kakashi-vivi, pilar-ayesha, smileyanimeperson, frienz4ever, Puppyeye1, sakuraluvssasuke, sexxy-INU-tenshi, teentitansrockmysock, LiliXX, anime404, MK, char, summer-loven-2, NejiSaku Forever, Eternal Mystics, m e h - m e h, and winxgirl21 for the reviews! Sorry if I made you wait for so long. Not my fault! Don't shoot! Haha. School is number one on my "Really Hate To Do" list. It wastes so much of my time. Well hope you like this chapter. Please review in the end!)

_Playback:_

_When Hinata and Sakura both heard who they were marrying, they screamed as loud as they can, ran out of their rooms, and met each other at the hallway._

_"Hinata!" Sakura cried._

_"Sakura!" Hinata sobbed._

_"You can't believe who I'm supposed to marry!" Sakura and Hinata said at the same time._

_"You go first, Sakura."_

_"Fine. Ishida, the ANBU solder!"_

_"Oh my god! I have to marry Takato, the new, reborn Sasuke!"_

_"WE'RE IN HELL!"_

_Playback end:_

"Why did you run out like that Sakura! I thought you would be happy!" Reiko came running towards Sakura.

"Hinata! Honey! You run way too fast!" Kira gasped as he reached Hinata.

"How can you do this to us! I mean...ISHIDA!" Sakura screamed.

"Please sweetie! Don't yell so loud." Reiko stated.

"I mean...out of ALL the princes...why did you pick Ishida! HE'S SO OLD! AND HE'S NOT EVEN A PRINCE!" Sakura screamed even louder.

"Sakura, please calm down. He's 16 and his uncle is the king of the kingdom Kaji."

"I don't care if his uncle is the ruler of the world! I'M NOT MARRYING HIM!" Sakura stomped away, but bumped into someone.

"My my! If it isn't her highness." Ishida smiled.

"Get away from me!" Sakura pushed him away.

"That's not the way to treat your future husband now, is it?" Ishida smirked.

"You told him already mom!" Sakura whined.

"Well...of course..."

"Ughh!" Sakura ran back to her room.

Hinata just stood there. She didn't know what to say. She felt anger, resentment, and bitterness towards her parents.

"Hinata...you're not angry right?"Kira asked.

"No dad. I'm not angry. I'm TICKED OFF!" Hinata stormed back to her room also.

"I don't understand Kira. What is it that those Konoha ninjas have that dear Ishida-san doesn't?" Reiko hugged her husband.

"Don't worry my Queen. I'm going to change her mind about those Konoha ninjas." Ishida smiled evilly, and walked away.

"He sounds evil." Kira stated.

"Well he IS your best friend's uncle's brother's cousin's sister's nephew's son." Reiko answered.

"..."

--------------------------

Ishida knocked on Sakura's door.

"GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO ANYBODY!"Sakura screamed.

Ishida opened the door anyways and walked in.

"Why doesn't my door have a lock! I DEMAND A LOCK!"

"Why are you so angry my princess?" Ishida sat on Sakura's bed and started caressing her cheek.

Sakura flicked his hand away. "You perfectly know why I'm angry! I don't want to marry you! Your the main reason I'm angry! If you didn't take me back here, I wouldn't have the urge to strangle you."

"But then you wouldn't get to marry me."

Sakura scoffed. "I don't want to marry you. I actually HATE you! I love Neji! Him and him only! Not YOU! HIM!"

Ishida glared at her and pushed her down. He was now on top of Sakura.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU PERVERT!"

Ishida licked her ear and whispered,"You're going to like me. You're going to marry me. You're going to be mine and there's nothing you can do about it."

"NOOOOO!" Sakura started kicking his stomach.

"Oof!" Ishida fell back. Sakura got up and punched Ishida out of her room. Then she took some of her furniture and threw it to the wall so the door couldn't open.

--------------------------

"Hime-sama! Can you open the door please?"Takato knocked on the door.

"NEVER!"

Takato opened the door because the door had no lock.

"Why did you say if I can open the door if you could've opened it yourself!" Hinata yelled.

"I just didn't want to barge in and besides, an girl would like some privacy. So make it like you do."

"Then give me some privacy!"

"Please hime-sama, don't make this complicated."

"Don't "Make this complicated" me!"Hinata mocked.

"Fine then. Please don't make this difficult."

"Well...too bad! You seem to like the idea of me marrying you. Why is that so?"

"It was my uncle's wish. He wanted to have a good relation with the Kikyo kingdom. Plus, you're a cute one."

Takato walked to Hinata and tried to touch her, but Hinata smacked the hand away.

"You know, have I ever told you that you remind me of someone? Someone I hate really much?"

"Who is it?"

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Maybe you're even more disgusting than him."

"Well, that's just who I am..." Takato started to squeeze her breasts.

"EWWWWWWW! Get away from me! Go away!" Hinata shreiked as loud as she can hoping someone would hear her.

Takato went closer to her, and used his other hand to touch her cheek, having Hinata blush with terror. Then, Hinata saw a chance. She kicked him from the under and pushed him off the bed.

"I WILL NEVER MARRY THE LIKES OF YOU!" Hinata started jumping on his stomach.

Hinata jump kick Takato out of her room.

"Things went bad in there?" Ishida asked, walking up to Takato.

"What do you think? Usually, girls would fall for us. Just stare at them for 2 seconds, and they are already in our arms. These girls are hard to get..." Takato rubbed his stomach.

"Don't give up Takato. You know why we need to marry them."

"I will never forget the reason."

--------------------------

_In Neji's and Kiba's room...still at the hot springs..._

"Huh..." Kiba sighed and lied on his bed.

"Hn." Neji sat on a chair, writing something.

"What are you writing, Neji?" Kiba walked to Neji and stole the paper.

"Hey, give it back!"

" '_Whenever I hear your voice,_

_laughing is my only choice._

_And when you smile very wide,_

_I swore that you should always be by my side._

_But now you aren't here_

_Like you disappeared into thin air._

_I miss you very mu_' " Kiba read.

"..."

"I never knew you were poetic!"

"Shut up."

"Mmmhmm. Writing away your sorrows."

"What would you do?"

"I'd draw. See? Look what I drew. The person on the left is me and the person on the right is Hinata." Kiba went to his pocket and gave Neji a folded piece of paper. It had a 2 stick figures, a sun, and the ground.

"Stickmen? Is that how you draw?" Neji crumpled the paper and threw it away. 

"Hey! It's a work of art! And...it kinda takes my mind off of Hinata..." Kiba looked away.

"...yeah..." Neji looked away too.

"Arranged marrage? With Hinata? No one besides me is fit for marrying Hinata."

Neji scoffed.

"Wouldn't you say the same thing with your dear dear Sakura?"

"Yes, but I was thinking that we would be brothers if you and I marry Hinata and Sakura."

"And you scoff at that? How rude!"

"Hn."

"Man..."

--------------------------

"Hime-sama, please eat your dinner!" a maid yelled, knocking on Sakura's door.

"NO! UNLESS YOU CAN HELP ME WITH MY MARRIAGE PROBLEMS! I WON'T MIND EATING!" Sakura screamed.

The maid sighed.

"The princess still won't eat her dinner?" another maid asked.

"No. She's so upset about her arrange marriage. Why won't she just marry Ishida-san? He's the ideal man."

"I heard that Lady Sakura fell in love with a ninja when she escaped to Konoha."

"Ohh..."

"SHUT UP! I CAN HEAR YOU!"

"..."

"I don't know what to do...the Queen ordered me to get Sakura-sama to eat. If I don't..." the maid whispered.

"Let me try." Maid number 2 suggested. (A/N:xD maid number 2...I make myself laugh.)

Maid number 2 knocked on the door.

"Hime-sama! Please! Eat your dinner!"

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR WHAT I SAID TO THE PREVIOUS MAID! NOOOOOOO!"

"I-If you eat...then you get to back to Konoha." The maid smiled evily.

The door opened quickly.

"WHAT! REALLY! WHO SAID SO!" Sakura screamed.

"Uhh...the King...himself?"

Sakura ran off to the dining hall.

"Did the King really say that?" Maid number one asked.

"No, but it's the only way for Sakura-sama to eat."

"Ahh...good job."

"Thank you."

---------------------------------

_Dining hall..._

Sakura raced to her chair and sat down.

"Finally your here dear! I thought you would never get out of your room." Reiko sighed.

"So dad! You're keeping your promise right?" Sakura smiled.

_She's smiling at me? Uh oh..._Kira thought.

"W-What promise sweetie?" The King shuddered.

"That you will let me go visit Konoha if I eat dinner."

Kira suddenly got really angry.

"WHO SAID I WILL LET YOU GO BACK THERE! THAT'S THE LAST PLACE I WILL SEND MY DAUGHTER TO!" Kira shouted.

"Honey, calm down." Reiko tried calming down her husband.

Kira calmed down a bit and looked over at Sakura. Her head was facing down at the floor.

Hinata ate peacfully until she felt this aura. An evil aura...

"Excuse me." Hinata ran back to her room.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT'S THE LAST PLACE I CAN GO TO! THAT'S MY DECISION! NOT YOURS YOU IMBECILE!" Sakura started throwing anything she can grab.

"SWEETIE! CALM DOWN!" Reiko shouted, covering her head.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Kira tried to run away.

Hinata lied on her bed thinking, _that's what happens when you don't give your daughter what she wants._

(A/N:Another chapter done! YAY! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry that this chapter took so long. My dad bought me this new video game and I'm like...playing it all day now. Haha. Plus school so...I HATE MY HISTORY TEACHER! SHE HAS NO BRAIN! WHO GAVE HER LICENSE TO TEACH! Whoever wants to hear the reason why, just tell me in a review or something. Well thank you for reading! Please review! Thank you!)


	26. Reunite

Michievous Princesses

Chapter 26

(A/N:For those who wanted to know why I hated my social studies teacher is because she gave us a project that would take a a week to do, she gave us 2 days to do it. She wants it to be perfect, but how can it be perfect if she is only giving us 2 days to do it? She's like...making us rush. We have other homework too. Another thing, she gave us these CDs for us to download on our computer. I turned in the CD the next day and 2 weeks later she says to me "Do you have your CD?" I'm like "I turned it in already." She goes "No you didn't. I don't have it." I go "Yes I did. I remember. I gave it to you when you were writing on the board." My friend says "Yeah she did. I saw her." Then my stupid teacher tells me to look for it at my house. How am I suppose to look for something thats not there? Then the next day my teacher ask me "Do you have your CD today?" I said no, of course. She sighed and talked to another to see if he had his CD. He says yes and he looks through his backpack. Then the teacher goes "Wait I have your CD (talking to the boy). Your number is 17 isn't it?" I was like "I'm 17." She goes "Next time turn it in on time." She thought that I put it on her desk the day before she "found" it, but I gave it to her 2 weeks ago. That pissed me off. Anyways, thank you for the people who gave me reviews. I'm updating very slowly, so very sorry. Please enjoy this chapter and review at the end! Thanks!)

Many weeks have passed since Sakura and Hinata got seperated from their beloved ones. Neji and Kiba were back in Konoha. They were in teams, so they can perform missions. Neji, Lee, and Tenten were in one team. Kiba, Shino, and some girl named Tomoko was a team. Sakura and Hinata had a regular routine everyday. First they wake up, brush their teeth, eat breakfast, stay in their room until lunch, eat lunch, go back into their room, shower, eat dinner, and then they go back into their room to sleep. Their mother was getting very worried.

"Honey, I can't take it anymore. I don't want my babies to act like this!" Reiko complained.

"I know...what do they do in their room anyways?"

"I don't know..."

"I know this idea maybe shocking for you, but..."

"But what?"

"Let's have the Konoha ninjas come visit Sakura and Hinata."

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!"

"I knew it would be a shock..."

"I WILL NOT HAVE MY BABIES HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH NINJAS!" Reiko stormed away.

"It's just an idea...sheesh." Kira sighed.

---------------------------

_Hinata's room..._

"Hinata! Hinata! I got an idea!" Sakura charged into her sister's room.

"What is it?" Hinata asked.

"How about...we stop time and run away again!" Sakura squealed.

"..."

"Good idea?"

"WHY HAVEN'T WE THOUGHT ABOUT THAT BEFORE!" Hinata held out her hand.

Sakura laughed and held her sister's hand. They both closed their eyes and thought _Stop time._

They opened their eyes.

"Did time stop?" Sakura asked.

"Not sure." Hinata looked out the window and saw birds flying and people walking around.

"That's weird. It worked before. Did we do something wrong?"

"Let's try again." They did the samething again, but time did not stop.

"WHY WON'T IT WORK!" Sakura yelled.

"I'll tell you why it won't work." Reiko stood by the door.

"Reiko! What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"The reason why the time spell won't work is because I am here."

"Wait...so time won't stop because your here? Man, God must hate you." Sakura sighed.

"YOU IDIOT!" Hinata hit Sakura's head.

"What was that for!" Sakura remarked.

"Hinata's right. God doesn't hate me. I can stop time because I'm a Shourai Genzou user as well. If someone casts a spell, another user can cancel it. That's why the Kuruta clan was so peaceful and none of them fought each other." Reiko explained.

"In other words..." Hinata started.

"We can't use any of our powers because your here and you can stop our powers?" Sakura finished.

"Yes, exactly. So don't think you can run away again. Now that you both know that you have powers, I'm not afraid to use them if you don't behave." Reiko stated.

Hinata and Sakura gulped.

"Wait a minute...since we're Shourai Genzou users...doesn't that mean that our powers are the same? Our powers are on the same level?" Sakura asked.

"Honestly Sakura, you ask the weirdest questions. I'm older. More wiser. I am the daughter of Sakai the God." Reiko answered.

"OH MY GOD! YOU ARE THE DAUGHTER OF A GOD!" Sakura exclaimed.

Hinata smacked her forehead.

"Sakura...I sometimes wonder if you are my daughter."

Sakura pouted.

"Sakai the God, was my father's nickname. His powers were beyond godly. He can kill anybody in his path. Users who are blessed with those powers are the leaders of our tribe."

"If he was so powerful, how did he die?" Hinata asked.

"...The Kurata clan...was perfect...except for one thing."

" And what is that?"

"During the night of the full moon, our powers disappear. The mysterious ninjas that killed our clan that night, must've knew that our powers would vanish when the full moon arrives."

"T-That's...so sad." Sakura whispered.

"Now...please forget everything about the past. Forget about your powers, and those ninjas from Konoha." Reiko looked away.

"How can we forget about all that when you just told us! Besides, how can you tell us to forget the one we love! That is so stupid!" Hinata scolded.

Reiko sighed and was about to walk to the door, but she fell down.

"Mom!" Sakura ran to her.

Reiko just putted her hand over her mouth like she was going to throw up. Her eyes were widened.

"Mom! What's wrong!" Hinata cried.

Reiko removed her hand from her mouth and stood up slowly. Hinata and Sakura helped her up.

"I-It's nothing girls. Just a bit of stress. I'll be fine."

"Stress? Can stress make you barf?" Sakura looked over at Hinata.

Hinata shrugged.

"I'm really happy though, girls. You actually called me mom, after such a long time. I'm so happy." Tears filling her eyes.

Sakura and Hinata looked at each other with guilt.

"I'll be able to reach my room by myself. Please, don't worry about me." Reiko walked slowly to her room.

"I-I don't know if I can do this anymore." Sakura laid on her bed.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"I can't act mean to her anymore! She's my mom! I can't hate her for the rest of my life."

Hinata just stared at the ground.

"What do we do now?" Sakura sat up.

"I don't know anymore. Your right. I can't stop hating mom, but I can't marry Takato either. I want...to see...Kiba again..." Hinata answered.

"Neji...I wonder what he's doing right now.

---------------------------------

_King and Queen's room..._

Reiko dragged herself onto her bed and laid down for a few minutes, until her husband came running in.

"Honey! Are you alright! One of maids told me that you were limping and she tried to help you, but you wouldn't let her help you!"

"Don't worry Kira. I'm fine." Reiko coughed a little bit.

"Don't tell me...your coughing because of...that..." Kira hugged his wife.

"No need to worry. It's not because of that. I think I'm stressing out Kira. The girls won't marry the boys I pick out for them. They found out about their past. And their desperate to see those ninjas back at Konoha. I don't know what to do anymore."

The king just stared at his wife and held her hand.

"Maybe...your right Kira. Do you think I should..." Reiko tried saying the other half but she choked on the words.

"I'm right because of what?" Kira asked.

"S-Should I...should I...as...ask...t-t...th..." Kira smacked his wife's back.

"OWW! What was that for!"

"I was trying to help you! If you vomit it out, then you will be just fine!" Kira continued to smack Reiko's back.

"STOP YOU IMBECILE!"

"See? You're fixed now! I knew that would do the trick! Anyway, carry on."

"I'll get back at you one day...well...should...we...ask the Konoha ninjas to visit Hinata and Sakura?"

"OH MY GOD!"

"What? Is that a bad idea?"

"NO! YOU COPIED ME! AND YOU REJECTED THAT IDEA! HOW DARE YOU!"

"..."

"Anyway...I thought that you disliked that idea." Kira calmed down.

"Well...I don't know but...our daughters...well...I think they will appreciate us more if we give them what they want this time..."

"Uh...honey?" Kira asked.

"Uh huh?"

"We HAVE been giving them all they want. Afterall, they are princesses after all."

"Don't smartmouth with me buster. Just get everything arranged. Having 2 guest rooms prepared, and deliver a message to Konoha. Write in the letter for Neji and Kiba to come."

The King let out a small smile. "Yes ma'am."

"Well what are you doing? Hop to it!"

Kira walked out of the room and chuckled. _Finally...I think she is starting to realize that hanging onto your past, will only make the future worse._ Kira thought.

------------------------------

_Konoha...Hokage Tower..._

Kiba yawned as him and Neji walk down the hallway of the Hokage Tower.

"Why did the Hokage call us so early for?" Kiba yawned again.

"I'm not sure, but I bet it's urgent." Neji walked calmy.

Neji opened the door and peeked inside. He saw an old man, sitting down on a chair, smoking his pipe.

"Good morning Hokage-sama." Neji and Kiba bowed down.

"Good morning you two. Hope I didn't wake you up too early?" The Hokage asked.

"No sir, of course not." Neji answered.

Kiba stared at the old man, his face unsatisfied.

Neji elbowed Kiba in the stomach. Kiba grunted and said, "No sir. You absolutely, positively did not wake us up too early. Even though the sun has barely come up, the birds have not yet to wake, people are barely out of their be-"

"Hahaha. Of course, I'm sorry. I just have an important mission. Just for the two of you." The 4th Hokage laughed.

"A special mission just for the two of us?" Neji asked.

"Yes. It seems that the Queen of the Kikyo Kingdom has specifically selected you two, to spend time with her daughters."

"Kikyo Kingdom..." Kiba whispered.

"The Queen...and her daughters..." Neji muttered.

The Hokage gave a small smile, but hid it with his hat.

"Will you two accept this mission?" Hokage asked.

"Of course, sir!" Neji and Kiba agreed.

"Pack your bags because the Queen told us in her letter for you two to arrive at her palace by the afterno-"

Before the Hokage could finish talking, the two young ninjas rushed back to their houses to pack.

"It's amazing what one could do for love." Kakashi appeared from behind the wall.

"I know. Young people these days." The Hokage continued to smoke from his pipe.

"You know...I'm young too." said Kakashi.

"And yet, your still single."

"I wonder what Neji and Kiba would do when they see the princesses." Kakashi stated, completely ignoring the 4th's statement earlier.

"I'm just surprised that there is a survivor of the Kurata clan. Why haven't I noticed that the two girls who wanted to sign up for the academy was part of the Kurata clan? It was right on the application too."

"Well...you are getting older..."

"You can be pretty harsh sometimes."

"So what do we do now? Do we just leave the survivors of the Kurata clan? They can cause massive damage if we don't deal with them now." Kakashi started reading his book.

"Just leave them...for now. If we notice any strange behavior or movement coming from the Kikyo Kingdom, we will eliminate the Kurata clan once and for all."

"You scare me, old man."

"And you don't scare me?"

"..."

---------------------------

_At the castle..._

"Mommmmmm! It's only 11 A.M.! Let me sleeepppp!" Sakura pulled her covers back up, but Reiko just kept pulling them back down.

"I have a surprise for you honey! And I think you would like it. Wait..no..not like it. Love it." Reiko walked over to the door and dragged a special someone into Sakura's room.

Sakura looked up and to her surprise, she saw the boy that she thought she would ever see again.

"N-Neji! Is that really you!" Sakura sat up.

"Yes, Sakura. It's me." Neji placed his hands on Sakura's cheek.

Tear started to run down her cheeks. Sakura held Neji's hands and whispered," I've missed you...I've missed you so much..."

"I know. I did too." Neji kneeled down and kissed Sakura.

--------------------------

_Hinata's room..._

Hinata was silently brushing her hair until a knock was heard at her door.

"Who is it?"

"It's your father, sweetie!"

"Dad? Is there anything you need?"

"WHAT! YOU CALLED ME DAD! ARE YOU HIGH!"

"SHUT UP DAD!" Hinata pouted, but she heard somebody laughing behind the door. It wasn't her father's, but someone else's that she knew.

"Who's with you, Dad?" Hinata slowly walked up to the door.

"Open the door and you'll see."

Hinata opened the door and saw the one person that shocked her.

"Hey Hinata. Your as hot as usual." Kiba smiled.

"Kiba? KIBA!" Hinata ran and hugged Kiba. She squeezed him as hard as she could, tears were sliding down her tear-streaked face.

"Y-y-yy-your cho-oo-kin-gg m-eee!"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Gosh I thought you were going to kill me there!"

"How can you act so casual? I've missed you so much!" More tears were running down her face.

"I know. I've missed you too." Kiba embraced his love.

Kira stood in the hallway, smiling. His wife came walking up to them and hugged her husband.

"They seem so happy." Reiko smiled.

"I know." A smile was wiped off Kira's face. For most of the time, Kira's eyes kept staring into the darkness of hallway.

Two pairs of eyes stared back, with anger and bitterness flowing in it.

(A/N: Finally! Done! Hope I didn't make you guys wait too long! I'm sorry if I did! I didn't mean to! Well it's nighttime over here, so I'm heading off to bed. Hope you like this chapter! Please review! I would appreciate it!)


	27. It's Off

Mischievous Princesses  
Chapter 27

(A/N: HI HI HI HI HI HI HI:) I feel very hyper today. Had a cinnamon roll for breakfast. HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!! I'm sooooooo sorry!! VERY SORRY!! I HAVE BEEN UPDATING LATELY!!! SOOOOOOOOO SORRY!! HOPE UR NOT MAD AT ME!! SCHOOL AND EVERYTHING!! GARR!! Well, thank you everyone for reading this story after 27 long chapters...I wonder will it end soon? Why will it end? WRITER'S BLOCK!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Just kidding. I have a plentiful of ideas, it's just that I won't tell you. Am I a sadist or am I a sadist? Haha. Enjoy this chapter and please review!)

Playback:

Kira stood in the hallway, smiling. His wife came walking up to them and hugged her husband.

"They seem so happy." Reiko smiled.

"I know." A smile was wiped off Kira's face. For most of the time, Kira's eyes kept staring into the darkness of hallway.

Two pairs of eyes stared back, with anger and bitterness flowing in it.

Playback End  
--------------------------  
In Sakura's room...

"I'm sooo happy right now I could just scream to the top of my lungs!!!" Hinata squealed.

"Haha! Don't though ok??" Kiba snickered.

"I wonder what made mom allow us to see Neji and Kiba again..." Sakura questioned.

"I wonder too. What if she finally gave in? I mean, we have been acting unusual for the past few weeks." Hinata answered.

"You guys are still the same ol same ol." Kiba laughed.

"Of course we are." Sakura giggled.

"Hn." Neji smiled.

"And apparently, so are you guys." Sakura finished.

"How long are you going to stay here?" Hinata asked.

"As long as we want."

"Really??? Well first, I want to show you my room, Kiba. Let's go!"

"Roger that!" Kiba picked up Hinata.

"Which way 'princess'?" Kiba smirked.

"That way!" Hinata played.

Kiba ran out of the room, smiled to Kira and Reiko at the hallway, and went to Hinata's room.

"So, Neji. How have you been?"

"Good."

"But you missed me with all your heart right?"

"Of course. Why shouldn't I?"

"Because you're a cold hearted sadist."

"Never."

Then Ishida entered the room.

"Hello, my beautiful cherry blossom. And you do know that your name means cherry blossoms right, future wife?"

"Future wife? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Neji...I didn't want this to happen but...Mother chose this disgusting jerk for my fiance. I really didn't want this to happen.."

"Oh, so this is the boy who Reiko called 'disgusting' eh?" Ishida walked closer to Neji.

"Disgusting? Don't make me laugh." Neji started walking towards Ishida. Then they stared at each other in the eye.

"I have a feeling this isn't going to be good..." Sakura whimpered.  
--------------------------  
Hinata's Room...

"Wow...your room is...filled with books..."

"Yep. Since Mother didn't let us go out, I built my curriculum way higher than Sakura here."

"Ah..hahaha.."

"Oh yeah. I want to show you my photo album." Hinata ran to her bookcase and tried to get a book on the most top shelf. "Too...high.."

"Here, let me help you." Kiba got on the desk and reached for the book. As he got ahold of it, he slipped and fell towards Hinata.

"AHH!"

As bad as it seemed, Kiba was on top of Hinata. Unfortunately, Takato came in the room at that moment.

"Hello, my sweet-what the? Who the hell are you?" Takato pointed to Kiba.

"Who you calling sweet?" Hinata gasped. "And he's Kiba."

"Ahh...Kiba. Kira said a lot about you."

"Kira?" Kiba asked.

"My dad."

"And those things that Kira said weren't very good. They were like 'HOW COULD THIS BOY NAMED KIBA CHANGE MY DAUGHTER??!'" Takato smirked.

"Go away, foo." Hinata growled.

"Trying to sound like a gangster? Well, I guess that would make your cuteness even greater."

"What kind of compliment is that??"

"Are you flirting with my Hinata????" Kiba shouted.

"Well of course. She IS my fiancee after all."

"Fiancee??? Hinata, is that true??"

"Hate to admit it...but I truly objected on this. Really!"

"I noticed.."

"Now...if you would get off my fiancee, we will all be happy."

"Not all of us. I wouldn't be happy." Kiba smiled.

"Are you just torturing Takato?"

"You can read me like a book."

"Torture? ME? That is certainly unlikely. You cannot stop a person like me-WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING TO MY HINATA??!!!"

"Seriously, Kiba, but what ARE you doing?" Hinata asked. Kiba was getting off Hinata and then flipped her over.

"Do a push-up, Hinata." Kiba ordered.

"Yes sir, if that will torture Takato! 1, 2, 3, 4..."

"M-my Hinata...can do perfect push-ups..."

"Now do a one hand push-up!" commanded Kiba.

"Aye aye, sir!" Hinata did a one hand push-up with ease.

"O-o-one hand push-up??? My Hinata??? Did you even try doing a push-up before??"

"No."

"AGH!!!" With that, Takato fell down and murmured the word "macho" over and over again.

"Ha ha...smart, Kiba." Hinata giggled.

"I know I am!"

"Conceited freak."

"..."  
--------------------------  
Sakura's Room...

"L-let's not start a fight, Neji, ok?" Sakura pleaded.

"I won't if this guy doesn't."

"Eh, so you're saying that I'm the one that will start the fight."

"Of course, you are the only guy here besides me, unless you call yourself a girl."

"A girl???? I am NOT a girl!!!"

"Neji! You said you wouldn't start a fight!"

"I didn't start it. He did."

"What??!! Stop saying things like that!!"

"You did, though." Neji scoffed.

"ARGH!!!!! I'M GOING TO PULVERIZE THOSE PUPILESS EYES OF YOURS!!!"

"Oh no you don't..." Sakura murmured.

"Eh..." Neji and Ishida squeaked.

"I SAID NO FIGHTING!!!!!!!!! YOU GUYS DIDN'T LISTEN TO ME SO I AM GOING TO PUT SOME SENSE INTO YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"AHHHHH!!!! MY FIANCEE IS A MONS-AHHHHHHH!!!!!" Ishida cried.

"Don't hurt me, SakuRAAHHHHH!!!!!!" Neji screamed.

After long minutes of manslaughter...

"Now you guys have learned your lesson, right? I feel bad hitting Neji, but it felt pretty good hitting Ishida." Sakura smiled.

"You're mistaken, Sakura, you didn't hit me. You only poked me with a chopstick for punishment. Ishida, though, looks like a raisin that has been stepped on." Neji whispered.

"Oh. Oh well. At least Ishida learned his lesson. RIGHT, ISHIDA?"

"...yes..." Ishida moaned.

"Sakurraa!! Let's show Neji and Kiba our gardennn!!!" Hinata cried from her room.

"Okayyy! One minuteee!" Sakura yelled back. "You heard Hinata, Neji. I'll show you the garden. It's beautiful!"

"Okay..."  
--------------------------  
In Reiko's and Kira's room...

"Hinata and Sakura seems really happy." Kira muttered.

"Yeah...I think we should call off the engagement."

"I think so, too. Let's go talk to Ishida and Takato."

Kira waved his hand. Then an ANBU solder entered and bowed.

"Yes, you majesty?"

"Get Ishida and Takato here."

"Yes sir." The ANBU solder went out of the room, then came back with a half-dead Ishida and a grandpa looking Takato.

"What happened?" Reiko gasped. "You two look horrifying!"

"It's best if you didn't know..." Takato whimpered.

"I agree..." Ishida grunted.

"Well, I have call you two upon here to tell you that the engagement is off. Sorry, boys."

"What?! You can't do that! Our plan- I mean our hearts will be shattered!!!" Takato argued.

"Yes!!!! Your highness cannot do that to us!!!!"

"I'm sorry, but I would do anything to make my daughters happy, so I tried to take their minds off of those ninjas, but I noticed that their love to them is true so no one can replace them. If that would make them happy, then I accept it."

"But.."

"There are no objections to this decision. If so, then someone will be banished." Kira roared.

Ishida and Takato were stunned.

"Y-yes, sir." And Ishida and Takato left the room.

"Banished, Kira? Isn't that too harsh?" Reiko smirked.

"No, not at all...I felt this strange power within them just now and it doesn't feel really good." Kira murmured.

"So I wasn't the only one who noticed that? We should be cautious around them..."

"Yes."  
--------------------------  
Garden...

"WOW! You were right, Hinata! It's so beautiful!!!"

"Yep. And there's a legend to this garden, too."

"Heh? What is it?" Neji smirked.

"If you enter the maze of roses and thorns and escape before the sun sets, your wish will come true." Sakura smiled.

"The Maze of Roses and Thorns, huh?" Kiba whistled.

"Pretty interesting, huh? It's said that when this castle was built, the architect left something very valuable at the end of the maze. The item was said to grant any wish you desired. Good or bad." Hinata smiled.

"So that's why it's called Maze of Roses and Thorns. Roses represents the good wish and the Thorns represents the bad wish, right?" Neji calculated.

"...yeah...if you say so, Neji." Sakura laughed. "I want to get that treasure someday and grant my wish..."

"Me too..." Hinata sighed.

Kiba and Neji were staring at their loved ones.

"When it says you escape before the sun sets, does that mean that you start when the sun rises?" Kiba asked.

"Guess so."

"Hmmm..." Neji and Kiba thought.

Up above the trees left a shadow that seemed to be spying on them from afar.

"Seems like they figured out about the treasure...we must get it soon!"

(A/N:I AM SOOO SORRY FOR THE LATENESS!!! MY MIND JUST CAME BLANK FOR THIS FANFIC!!!! I'M REALLY SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!:( I had so much to do for school, and I'm redecorating my room, so I had no time to write this. GOMENASAI!!! I'll be sure to update faster:D This story is about to end soon. Hope you've enjoyed it so far! Thanks for reading and please review!!)


	28. Ready, Set, GO!

Mischievous Princesses

Chapter 28

(A/N: For all fans who read this fanfic, I will write as fast as I can from now on!!! I PROMISE!!!)

_Playback:_

_"When it says you escape before the sun sets, does that mean that you start when the sun rises?" Kiba asked._

_"Guess so."_

_"Hmmm..." Neji and Kiba thought._

_Up above the trees left a shadow that seemed to be spying on them from afar._

_"Seems like they figured out about the treasure...we must get it soon!That is the only way we can have our revenge!!"_

_Playback End_

"Huh?" Sakura and Hinata look at a tree.

"What is it?" Neji asked.

"I thought I heard..." Sakura started.

"...someone there..." Hinata finished.

"I think so, too." Kiba joined.

"Mmhmm..." Neji nodded.

"Anybody there?" Sakura ordered. No one answered.

"Must be the wind." Kiba sighed.

"There is no wind blowing today." Neji pointed out.

"Could it be a burglar?" Hinata whimpered.

"Let's be cautious." Sakura suggested. They all nodded.

"I'm hungry..." Kiba whined.

"Bitty baby Kiba is whining for his baby food." Hinata joked.

"Shut up."

Hinata giggled.

"Well, I'm kinda hungry too. Let's go eat dinner." Sakura thought.

They all nodded.

--------------------------

_Dining Room..._

"Soo...what we havin?" Kiba asked.

"You're making it sound like you were living here forever." Neji smirked.

"Well, one day I will." Kiba smiled.

"Wha..." Hinata flushed. "DON'T SAY STUFF LIKE THAT!!!!" And with that Hinata smacked Kiba's head.

"Ow!"

"Serves ya right, Kiba. You're only 12 and you're thinking about things like that!" Sakura scolded.

"What are we having for dinner?" Neji asked.

"Ramen, soba, or udon. Your choice."

"If Naruto were here, then he would say "RAMEN!!!! LOTS AND LOTS OF RAMEN!!!" Hinata joked.

"It's not a joke. It's a **FACT**." Kiba laughed.

"Yep."

"Good evening, your highnesses. What would you and your ragged looking friends like to have: Ramen, soba, or udon?" The butler, Samu, asked.

"Ragged??? Well, I guess I want soba." Kiba said.

"Udon." Neji said.

"Udon, too." Hinata smiled.

"Ramen, Samu." Sakura spoke elegantly. (A/N: VERY hard to belive I know..)

"The chef's udon is top notch, Neji! Good choice!" Hinata winked.

"What about the soba?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know, because I don't like soba." Sakura and Hinata said dully in unison.

"Ugh."

"But one thing's for sure, the ramen is AWESOME!" Sakura smiled.

"Mmhmmm."

_After eating, showering and now time for bed..._

"That was a refreshing shower and dinner!" Kiba stretched.

"Like I said, you make it sound like you live here for a long time." Sakura laughed.

"DON'T...YOU...DARE...SAY...THAT...AGAIN...KIBA..." Hinata threatened.

"H-hey, H-hinata...d-don't l-look a-at m-me l-like t-that..."

"That is sad, Kiba. You just got dissed by a girl." Neji scoffed.

"Yes...that...is...really...unfortunate..." Hinata murmured.

"Haha...yawn I think we should go get some shut eye now." Sakura laughed.

"Yeah...I think we should do that, RIGHT KIBA???!!" Hinata suggested.

"You should agree, Kiba, if you want to survive this night." Neji nodded.

"Uh...yea...so where am I sleeping?"

"On the floor obviously." Hinata and Sakura said together.

"Floor?" Neji coughed.

"Well...I guess we do have a futon, but we only have one. So either both sleep on floor or both sleep on futon together. That way, it's fair." Hinata smirked.

"Ugh..." Kiba gasped.

"What's wrong sleeping in bed together? That's what siblings do."

"Ma'am, your two guest rooms that have king size beds, a refrigerator, an over-sized bathroom, plasma TV, and all those other expensive items are ready for those two ragged men." Samu announced.

Silence filled then air when a tumbleweed bounced by.

"So you were planning for us to sleep in separate rooms, huh?" Kiba asked.

"Uh, no way! That would never happen!!!" Sakura laughed.

"How could you deceive us like that..." Neji sighed.

"No! We didn't mean it!!!" Hinata cried.

"Really?" Kiba and Neji asked rather dully.

"..."

"Ma'am, shall I escort these disgusting fellows to their rooms?" Samu asked.

"Yes, vamoose!!" Sakura yelled.

"sigh And I thought that journey taught you proper etiquette...come along now, ragged men." With that, Samu escorted Neji and Kiba to their rooms.

"Night, Hinata, Sakura." Kiba waved.

"Goodnight, Kiba, Neji." Sakura waved back.

"Night night, everyone!" Hinata sang.

"Hn." Neji smiled.

"I'm so happy we got to see each other again..." Sakura smiled.

"Yeah...well, night, Sakura." Hinata yawned.

"Night."

--------------------------

_In where the solders sleep..._

King Kira entered the dungeon and walked to the door that said "Top ANBU's Room" He opened the door.

"Your highness?" a shadow asked.

"Yes..about the promise about my daughters...can't we do something else?"

"No, we can't."

"Why?! My daughters are really happy with their loved ones now and I would hate it if it would be broken...please pick something else!"

"...okay. This is it. Go." The shadow told another shadow something. That shadow came upon and threw Kira to the wall and placed a kunai at his throat.

"We didn't want to hurt you, your majesty, so we wanted your daughters, but now...you led us no choice. Give us the way to finish the Maze of Roses and Thorns."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Yes. Now give us the way to the end of the maze or your life will end. You know using ninjutsu is bad for your health."

"But for me to give you the map, I must use a jutsu."

"It's just one teesy jutsu."

Kira was silent.

"If I do that, then will you leave my family alone? And I will never see you again?" Kira asked cautiously.

"It depends." The first shadow replied.

"...fine. But please, don't hurt anyone from my kingdom. Please." Kira then made some hand signals and then placed his hand on the floor. "SHAZOU MEIRO HIRAKI NO JUTSU!!" (A/N: Shazou meiro hiraki no jutsu means jutsu of revealing maze map.) There, a scroll appeared and the second shadow took it off of the ground.

"Thank you, your majesty. We might not harm your kingdom now..."

--------------------------

_Sakura's room..._

Sakura was having a dream.

Sakura's dream in her point of view: _ I rubbed my eyes to see if it was a dream or not. It seemed like it wasn't so I jumped for joy. Everything as far as the eye could see was very sweet. When I mean sweet, I do mean sweet. The whole town was covered...IN COTTON CANDY!!! I saw my sister Hinata take a big bite on a tall blue building. Then she ran across the street to eat a fire extinguisher. Then she went in an antique shop and ate every antique there!! It seemed like she got a stomach ache._

_Neji was at an ice cream parlor buying two scoops of "cotton candy" ice cream. He came out and gave it to me. How sweet! His sweetness was as sweet as the taste of cotton candy melting in my mouth. Neji then went to a candy shop and bought a cotton candy flavored bar. I turned it down immediately but I tried to turned it down not because I didn't want it. Neji noticed how I really felt about that candy and walked away sulking._

_I looked to the right to see Kiba, chasing cotton candy colored balloons to give to Hinata. When he did give them to Hinata, Hinata just simply ate it. Kiba seemed really heartbroken so he went to go chase something else to give to Hinata. He came back with a cotton candy chicken. Hinata simply ate it. Then I heard Kiba yell "My sweetheart is an eating machine!!!!!" and ran away._

_I walked into a clothes store to see what new styles there are. I saw many colorful and really tasty looking shirts and pants, so I tried them on. They were all really itchy so i tried to take it out, but it was sticking on me. I had no choice but to eat my way out. It tasted really good so I continued eating. When I thought I ate off the clothes I noticed that I turned into cotton candy and ate myself!! I screamed my heart out!!! AHHHHHHHH..._

"...AHHHHHHH!!! Oh my gosh, thank gosh it was just a dream! So now I understand how a good dream can turn bad...I don't feel like sleeping for awhile..." Sakura hugged her pillow, trying to think of happy thoughts, but the only thing she thought of was candy.

"Happy thoughts...happy thoughts...happy thoughts..." Sakura's murmuring then led her to sleep.

--------------------------

_Hinata's room..._

Hinata was rolling around in her bed as usual.

"Die you stupid person who looks like Kiba!!" Hinata threw punches and kicks to the air.

"Oh my god!! It's the real Kiba!!! I'm sorry..." Hinata rolled to the side and started thrusting her arms to the wall.

"Why is your body so hard, imposter Neji...Oh my gosh...it's really Neji!" Hinata continued to roll around and soon enough she fell off her bed.

"Hey, Kiba! You can't low bow someone in wrestling...that's illegal..." Hinata moaned.

--------------------------

_In where Kiba was staying..._

Kiba got up and looked at the clock.

"4:30 am...the sun is about to rise..." Kiba thought. He looked outside the window to gaze at the Maze of Roses and Thorns.

"Maybe I should go get ready..." Kiba got out of the bed and went to the bathroom. He brushed is teeth sloppily and got dressed almost immediately. He then opened the window and jumped out.

--------------------------

_In where Neji was staying..._

Neji lied in bed, wide awake.

"I didn't sleep at all." Neji thought. "And I don't feel a bit tired." Neji then stared at the clock.

"4:59...almost 5..and 5 is almost when the sun rises..." Neji lied on the bed a little longer, then got up and brushed his teeth and change. Then, he opened the window and jumped out noticing that Kiba was outside.

"Kiba? What are you doing?" Neji asked.

"Waiting for the sun to rise." Kiba replied. Neji gasped. Kiba turned around.

"What are you doing this early, Neji?"

"Just like you, waiting for the sun to rise."

"Eh, so you and I are wanting the same thing. Well, I won't lose to you!"

"I do have Byakugan, so I have the advantage."

"Byakugan only sees chakra though!"

"I have a feeling the whole maze is filled with chakra."

"Well, if it is coming from Neji, then I guess you're right...Hey look. The sky is turning more brighter."

"What are we waiting for then?" Neji dashed to the beginning of the maze.

"Hey, wait for me!!" Kiba followed Neji into the maze.

A shadow walked to the beginning of the maze.

"Since I have the map, I will get the treasure and wish for my revenge!!" the shadow laughed.

(A/N: Fast huh? I'm trying hard!!! Like my sidestory? 'Sakura's dream.' :D I wanted the story to end in a suspensful way, but then the story wasn't very long, so I just wrote the sidestory. Isn't it nice? I don't know how many chapters this story will have, but I know that it is ending soon! Please review!)


	29. For You, But

Mischievous Princesses

Chapter 29

(A/N: Thank you for reviews! I am pumped up and ready to type the story once more!!! LET ME GET A WHOOP WHOOP!!! Haha. Anyway, here's chapter 29!)

_Playback:_

_"What are we waiting for then?" Neji dashed to the beginning of the maze._

_"Hey, wait for me!!" Kiba followed Neji into the maze._

_A shadow walked to the beginning of the maze._

_"Since I have the map, I will get the treasure and wish for my revenge!!" the shadow laughed._

_Plalyback end_

--------------------------

_Where Kiba was..._

"What?! Another dead end?! At this rate, I won't get the treasure and Neji will get it. Huh?" Kiba turned around because he heard something.

"I thought I saw a shadow..." Kiba thought.

"You have keen eyes, ninja. Better than I expected..."

"Who are you?! You aren't Neji so who?!"

"Seems like you have better brainpower than I expected too..."

"What you say?!"

"Just to make things simple, I am here to get the treasure at the end of this maze, but there are obstacles."

"Obstacles? You mean Neji and me? Show yourself!"

"You are quite smart despite your looks."

"Show yourself you coward!!"

"The true coward is the person who accuses for someone to be a coward."

"Why you-AUGH!!!" Kiba got slashed in the arm unexpectedly.

"But it seems like you are all talk and no action. Don't bore me in this battle."

Kiba stood silently, hearing the atmosphere around him. Nothing, he thought. He then sniffed the air for any strange odors.

"!! THERE!!" Kiba jumped over a bush to find a man wearing black everywhere. He had a mask on that didn't cover his eyes.

"So you are from the family of the dogs huh? Sniffing like that."

"Yes! Inuzuka! Inuzuka Kiba! Remember that name when I kick your butt!" Kiba took out a kunai and threw it at his arm. The man dodged it easily, but then ten other kunais came coming towards him. He dodged nine, but one slashed his mask and that piece of cloth that was covering his mouth swung down.

"What?! You're-"

--------------------------

_Where Neji was..._

"I haven't been hitting any dead ends in awhile, maybe I am near."

"I will not let you get the treasure!!!"

"Kiba?! No..then who is it?!"

"It's best if you didn't know my identity."

"Then I'll just find you and find out your identity. BYAKUGAN!!"

Neji searched around the maze. "Dang...there is too many chakra everywhere...I can't find him..."

"Byakugan? So you're from the Hyuuga family...interesting. Let's test your skill." Then, the man appeared. He was dressed the same as the other man.

"Heh, hiding your identity under a piece of cloth. How pitiful."

"Pitiful indeed, but it's enough for you not to notice who I am!"

"Why you-"

"Ah ah ah! 12 year olds shouldn't cuss."

"Shut up!" Neji looked deeper. Then he took out a shuriken and threw it to him.

"Too slow! Wait, where'd he go?"

"Behind you!!" Neji kicked the man's side and took a kunai out at slashed the mask off. The man turned around.

"You! You're-"

--------------------------

_Dining room..._

"AHHH!! Morning, Hinata." Sakura yawned.

"Sleepy as usual, eh?" Hinata laughed.

"Uh huh. Where's Neji and Kiba? I thought girls take a long time to dress."

"Yeah, didn't you ask Samu to wake them up?"

"Mmhmm. Where is Samu? SAMU!!!"

"Yes, your highness?" Samu appeared all of a sudden.

"SO FAST.." Hinata gasped.

"Where's Neji and Kiba?" Sakura asked.

"I thought they were already in the Dining room because I didn't see them in their rooms."

"WHAT?!" Sakura yelled.

"Hmm? They're not here? Oh dear..." Samu walked away.

"Where could they be?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know. Garden, perhaps?" Sakura suggested.

"Yeah, let's try there."  
--------------------------

_Where Kiba was..._

"...Takato!!!"

"Damn...you found out my identity."

"No one could've find out your identity because before you were a total sissy, fainting when Hinata was doing push ups."

"Sh-shut up!"

"Why should I?"

"Because I am older than you!"

"How old are you?!"

"21!"

"EWWWWW!! You're a pedofile!!!"

"Shut up, fool!!!"

"Make me." Kiba stuck out his tounge.

"Rgh!!! Let's see what you say when I rip your tounge out!!!"

"Nothing, because I can't talk without my tounge."

"...!!! STOP MAKING A FOOL OUT OF ME!!!"

"I'm not. I'm just pointing out the obvious."

"THAT IS NOT THE OBVIOUS!!" Takato started charging towards Kiba.

"Good. Now that he's angry, he'll make careless movements. This is an easy win!!!" Kiba thought.

--------------------------

_Where Neji was..._

"Ishida...!" Neji proclaimed.

"Yes, thank you thank you. No need for autographs..."

"I didn't want one...and I never will."

"Don't worry, you will be my servant wanting to kiss my feet when I get that treasure!!"

"Heh? What would you want to wish for? To become the frog prince? That title is perfect for you."

"NO! Why would I tell YOU?" Ishida asked.

"You just probably got a girly wish like 'I wish he would like me' and I did mean the he and you don't want to tell anyone about it."

"Are you saying I am gay? The Ishida? Gay?"

"Yeah. And are you trying to call yourself Ishida Mitsunari so you could call yourself a THE?" (A/N: Ishida Mitsunari is a stratigest that served under Toyotomi Hideyoshi at the Sengoku Period.)

"No...but now that I think about it...I do look as good as Ishida Mitsunari." Ishida smiled.

"Uh no. I definitely know that for one, Ishida Mitsunari isn't a queer, for two, Ishida Mitsunari isn't a ninja, and for three, Ishida Mitsunari isn't a narcissist for all I know."

"How you know?"

"Because I am more intellegent than you, NO DUH!"

"You do know that I am older than you right?"

"What about your age? Age doesn't matter about intellegence."

"So now you are just talking so smart hm?"

"Yes."

"..."

"You know, talking to an enemy might get you and your enemy connected in any way." Neji started.

"EWW!! THAT IS SO SICK!! I AM GOING TO FIGHT TO NOW!!!" Ishida started to run to Neji.

"I don't know what's so disgusting of it but he's distracted now, so I have a good percent of winning!" Neji smirked.

--------------------------

_After Kiba fought Takato..._

"Moron, you can't fight against me fairly until a few more years." Takato scoffed.

"This guy's strong..." Kiba coughed out blood. "...but I won't give up!" Kiba started to get up...very slowly.

"So you thing you can still fight? Even if you aren't dead yet, we still know who is better. I've been only using ninjutsu and genjutsu...so now I will show you my true power...TAIJUTSU!"

Takato sprinted around Kiba until he couldn't be seen.

"Damn..where'd he go?"

"**Behind you**." Kiba turned around. Takato wasn't there. Then Takato appeared behind Kiba and kicked his spine so hard that it almost sounded like it was broken.

"AGH!!!!"

"Well now..since we are finished, I shall go to the end of the maze! Have a nice afterlife!" Takato swiftly jumped out of Kiba's sight.

"I couldn't beat him...Hinata...this guy's too strong...I cant make your wish come true..." Kiba then closed his eyes.

--------------------------

_After Neji fought Ishida..._

"AUGH!!!" Neji fell down.

"You're pretty persistent. And you picked up a good fight. That's what a true ninja needs, but you lack strength!"

"You're...the..one...to...talk...you...were...just...lucky..."

"Let's continue fighting then, shall we? This is my best move..." Ishida did some hand motions and his hand made a shape of a big ball. "Soshi youn no tama no jutsu!!" (A/N:Love making jutsus up. This one means jutsu of ball of four elements.) Then a big, colorful ball came up and the Ishida threw it to Neji like a football.

"Take this, ninja!!" Ishida yelled. The ball went through Neji's chest and created a colorful light.

"AGH!!!" Blood splattered everywhere.

"Now you have no complaints right? We now know who's stronger. Now I shall be the person who completes this maze! Hope you have fun dying!" With that, Ishida jumped away.

"Sakura...your...wish...I'm...sorry..." Neji then fell down and shuted his eyes.

--------------------------

_Sakura's room..._

"Where could those two have gone??! It's been two hours since breakfast!!!" Sakura growled.

"Hmm..." Hinata thought for awhile.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I'm just thinking...if they missed us so much, then why would they disappear today?"

"That's what I was thinking too!"

"Uh...no."

"Huh, you say something?"

"You must be hearing things."

"Well, could it have been something we said that could make them go somewhere?"

"You're right about that." Almost too suddenly, a big gust of wind blew in Sakura's room. "Close the windows, Sakura!!!"

"I'm on it!" Sakura ran to the window and shuted it tightly.

"The wind is really strong today. Yesterday, there was no wind at all..."

"...could they have gone to the Maze of Roses and Thorns?"

"Why?"

"I don't know..but it was just a guess."

"Maybe...but that place is too dangerous for someone to just 'look for someone' in there. If we don't find the treasure before the sun sets, then who knows what happens to us?!"

"Like you have any better ideas. I'm going to check there."

"But-"

"If you love Kiba, then you would go anywhere to look for him."

"I guess so. But what if-"

"NO more doubts. Let's just go there and see what happens."

"...okay. Let's go." Sakura opened the window again and jumped out more professionally than the last time she tried to jump out of a window. Hinata followed and jumped out too.

(A/N: YAY! ANOTHER ONE FINISHED!! HAPPY HAPPY DAYS!!! Please review!!)


	30. Looking For Them

Mischievous Princesses

Chapter 30

(A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry about not updating very frequently lately! My brother bought me this video game for Christmas (first time ever...) and I was really hyped up about playing it, so I slacked off. Plus, school tests and everything had to be taken before winter break could start so I was cramming for that. -- Well I hope you like this chapter! Thank you for your reviews everyone! I'm happy you are all still reading it! I thought it would have been boring by now! Well thank you everybody! I'm thinking about ending this story soon. Please enjoy!)

_Playback:_

_"...could they have gone to the Maze of Roses and Thorns?"_

_"Why?"_

_"I don't know..but it was just a guess."_

_"Maybe...but that place is too dangerous for someone to just 'look for someone' in there. If we don't find the treasure before the sun sets, then who knows what happens to us?!"_

_"Like you have any better ideas. I'm going to check there."_

_"But-"_

_"If you love Kiba, then you would go anywhere to look for him."_

_"I guess so. But what if-"_

_"NO more doubts. Let's just go there and see what happens."_

_"...okay. Let's go." Sakura opened the window again and jumped out more professionally than the last time she tried to jump out of a window. Hinata followed and jumped out too._

_Playback Ends_

"Neji!!! Where are you?!?!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs while running around the maze.

"Kiba!!! Come out!!!" Hinata screamed, almost crashing into a barrage of bushes.

The two sisters ran around everywhere, trying to find Kiba and Neji, but they had no luck.

"Neji!! Come on!!! Where are y-" Sakura knocked into something and fell backwards.

"Ow!!" Sakura rubbed her behind and looked up to see her sister hovering above her.

"Sakura!! Are you alright?!" Hinata placed her hand in front of Sakura to help her up. Sakura gladly placed her hand into her sister's and Hinata pulled her sister up.

"Any luck?" Sakura asked.

"Unfortunately, no." Hinata answered bitterly.

"Stupid maze!!! What the heck is with this place anyways!! I swear, it felt like I was running around the same area over 50 times!!" Sakura scoffed.

"That is why it is called a maze, oh smart one." Hinata sighed.

"Let's try using the Shourai Genzou. Maybe it can let us sense a life force."

"But Reiko will notice! Then she will cancel out our awakening."

"They we will communicate with her that we need to find Kiba and Neji in the maze."

"Are you sure?"

"Let me try then, fraidy-cat."

"I am NOT!" Hinata scoffed.

"Sure you aren't." Sakura closed her eyes and concentrated. She opened her eyes, revealing the Shourai Genzou.

_Sakura! What do you think your doing?! I can cancel out your powers remember? Are you girls trying to run away again?_

Sakura heard her mom's voice in her head.

_Uhh...mom?_

_What is it Sakura?_

_Umm...well...Neji and Kiba are missing...Hinata and I think that they went into the Maze of Roses and Thorns..._

_THE MAZE OF ROSES AND THORNS!!!!!????? HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU NOT TO GO IN THERE???!?!_

_Well it's not our fault!!! We were curious..and besides!! Neji and Kiba might be lost in there!! We need to use our powers to help them!! Please mom! Let us use it!! Trust us!! We won't run away!! We promise!! Please mom:'(_

_:/ FINE!! Go ahead! But remember...I trust you two._

_Thanks mom!!!_

Hinata stared at Sakura, awaiting an answer.

Sakura turned over to Hinata and smiled.

"She let us!!!"

Hinata jumped for joy.

"Finally!! She let us do what WE want!! Amazing isn't it?" Hinata laughed.

Sakura nodded. "Okay! Let's hurry before the sun sets!!! Let's go find those boys!!"

"I'll go this way and you'll go that way!" Hinata pointed out. Sakura nodded and ran to the direction Hinata pointed.

"Alright! Let's hurry and try to find that dog." Hinata started sprinting toward the opposite direction.

------------------------

_Where Sakura is..._

"Tch...I can't feel any life force at all. Only mine..."Sakura searched high and low, and still nothing.

Suddenly, she heard a rattling noise from a nearby bush.

"Who is it?! Show yourself?!" The pink-haired kunoichi demanded.

Sakura's eyes widened. A badly hurt Neji came walking out of the bush.

"N-Neji?! Is that you?! What happened to you??" Sakura ran over to the Hyuuga and hugged him.

"N-Nothing really...nothing to be...worried about."Neji smirked.

"B-but!! Look at you!! Your almost beaten to a pulp! Put your arm around my shoulder! I'll carry you back to the castle."

"No..I'm fine Sakura. You go back. I need to get the treasure at the end of the maze. Don't worry about me."

"Neji!! You are in no condition-"

All of a sudden, Neji slammed Sakura against a bush. (A/N:Is that possible? oO)

"N-Neji?"

Neji's lips suddenly pressed against Sakura's lips.

Sakura felt relaxed...and all the tense as gone, but something was wrong. She couldn't figure it out...but something was definitely wrong.

She pushed him away.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Neji placed his hand on her cheek.

"I-I don't know...something just doesn't feel right..."

Neji flinched. "What do you mean? I'm here and everything's fine. Now...go back to the castle. I'll be back before sunset."

"No! If you won't go back to the castle, I'll have to go with you to make sure you don't get hurt again." Sakura protested.

"I said go back!"

"No! I won't! No matter what you say!!"

"GO BACK YOU BITC!!!"

Sakura stood there, confused, scared, and her eyes felt teary. She slowly fell to the ground.

"W-Why...why Neji? Why won't you let me go with you?" Sakura moved her hands to her face to cover the tears that were strolling down her cheeks.

Neji scoffed and turned away.

"That's none of your business you stupid brat. Now go back home! I don't want you here." Neji started walking away.

Sakura just stared at him, more tears falling. "N-Neji...how can..how can you walk? _hiccup _I-I thought...y-you were...injured..."

"Hmph. Stay out of my business you pathetic wretch! Oh and by the way, who said I ever loved you? You're worthless." Neji smiled, and walked away.

"What?!" Sakura started to run towards him. Suddenly, it turned dark.

"Neji? Where are you??" Sakura started to walk around. Then a hand came out of nowhere and went towards Sakura.

"A hand?! Wh-what's going on???!!" The hand started choking Sakura.

_Don't be fooled by this, Sakura. This is genjutsu!_

"Who was that?" Sakura thought.

_I will use a jutsu to make the genjutsu go. Until then, bear with it._

"That voice is familiar...Mother?!" The eternal darkness disappeared and the maze was once again in Sakura's sight.

"I'm happy to say that you weren't lying when you said that Neji and Kiba were here." Reiko walked towards Sakura.

"Mother! And Neji! That's the real him?!"

"Yes. I was going to the maze to make sure that you weren't lying and I trying to sense a life force. I sensed one, but it was Neji's."

"Neji? Are you okay? Why are you here?!"

"Because...I...wanted...to...have...your...wish...to...come...true."

"How do you know my wish?"

"I just do."

"Don't talk anymore. You need to rest. Sakura, listen. Neji was fighting against Ishida for the treasure." Reiko told Sakura.

"Ishida?! Beat Neji?! Was he the one who used genjutsu on me?!" Sakura was stunned.

"Yes, avoid him ok? If you sense a very powerful life force, run. Look for Hinata and when you joined up with her, you both go look for Kiba. Then try to sense my life force. I will be out of the maze."

"What about the treasure?! I have a bad feeling if Ishida got ahold of the treasure."

"I will enter the maze again after you and Hinata are out. I will stop him."

"That's too dangerous! Hinata and I will come!"

"No you can't! Now go look for Hinata!"

Sakura flinched. "Yes mother..."

_Hinata? This is Sakura. Can you hear me? _ Sakura asked Hinata in her head, trying to connect with her.

------------------------

_Where Hinata is..._

_...Hinata? This is Sakura. Can you hear me?_

Hinata stopped running.

_Sakura? Is there something wrong? Did you find Neji?_

_Yes, he's hurt really badly. It seems that he got beaten up by Ishida._

_Then, Kiba could be in danger right now! I have to find him!_

_Wait! Tell me where you are! I have to join up with you. Mother said that she will take Neji out of the maze and I should join up with you._

_Even if you ask where I am...I don't know where I am. What if I send a signal?_

_No...the enemy will find out._

_Enemy?_

_Ishida._

_Ah. But how else are you supposed to find me?_

_Uh...I do not know...how about you try sensing my life force?_

_But how am I supposed to know which life force I sense is yours?_

_Sense for a medium kind okay?_

_I'll try my best..._

Hinata sighed and looked up in the sky.

"Kiba...Neji got hurt really badly...Are you okay?"

------------------------

_Where Sakura was..._

"Medium...medium..." Sakura jumped on top of the hedge. She started to search around for a blue haired head moving around.

"Is that it?" Sakura ran towards to what she thought was Hinata's head.

"Hinata?"

The blue haired head turned.

"Ah, Sakura. That took WAY quicker than I expected."

"And how long did you expect me to find you?"

"Two, three hours max."

"WHAT?! You got to be kidding me."

"Nope. Now let's go search for Kiba."

"Uh...warning, Hinata. Kiba might be on the brink of death like Neji was."

"I know that!" Hinata awakened her Shourai Genzou and closed her eyes.

"I feel a weak...very weak life force over there." Hinata pointed to the east.

"That could be him. Let's go that way then."

_After a few minutes of running east..._

"Kiba!" Hinata cried. "You're all beaten up! What happened?!"

"...Takato..." Kiba moaned.

"Takato did this to you?!?!!?!?!?!?!???!?!?!?!?!?" A very powerful aura surrounded Hinata.

"Hinata?"

"I'M GOING TO GET REVENGE ON YOU, KIBA!!!"

"Wait! Mother said we can't! We have to leave this maze!"

"I bet you want revenge for Neji too!"

"Yes, but"

"But good. Do whatever you want. I'm going to Takato."

Sakura paused.

"If...if both of us get revenge for Neji and Kiba, then we first have to take Kiba out of the maze, right?"

"No duh! We can't leave him here!"

"Then, let's drop him off. Sorry Reiko, but I'm going to Ishida and Hinata is going to Takato!!!!"

(A/N: Uhh...if there are any fans of One Piece who reads this fanfic too...please feel forward to read a fanfic of One Piece after this fanfic. It's about Nami eating a Devil Fruit and I think the genre will be just like this one. Romance and comedy but I'm not telling you the pairings. Please read it when I put it up after this fanfic is done!)


	31. Revenge

Mischievous Princesses

Chapter 31

(A/N:Hi everyone! Thanks for reading and the reviews! Hope you like this chapter! I'm going Vegas on the New Year's, so I won't be updating in a few days. I hope you all had fun on Christmas, and even more fun in the new year:D Can't exactly say how many more chapters are left, but...almost done. My job here is almost complete! Thanks for reading everyone! I really appreciate it! Please review at the end!)

_Playback:_

_"I'M GOING TO GET REVENGE ON YOU, KIBA!!!"_

_"Wait! Mother said we can't! We have to leave this maze!"_

_"I bet you want revenge for Neji too!"_

_"Yes, but"_

_"But good. Do whatever you want. I'm going to Takato."_

_Sakura paused._

_"If...if both of us get revenge for Neji and Kiba, then we first have to take Kiba out of the maze, right?"_

_"No duh! We can't leave him here!"_

_"Then, let's drop him off. Sorry Reiko, but I'm going to Ishida and Hinata is going to Takato!!!!"_

_Playback Ends_

"Come on Kiba! We're almost there! I can feel my mom's life force! Don't collapse on me now buster!!"Hinata groaned, as she dragged Kiba on the ground, holding him by the leg.

"Umm..Hinata? I.." Sakura TRIED to stop her, but was interrupted.

"STOP CHATTERING SAKURA! LESS TALK, MORE ACTION!!"

_Gosh Hinata! Drag him anymore and you might actually kill him!!!_

Kiba was in pain. Not only had he got beaten up by some pretty boy, but his "true love" is dragging him forcefully, and her grip on his leg was painful.

"I'll...teach that stupid...that stupid ignorant...son of a _BEEP_...that messing with Kiba...is like playing with a gun...that you know is fully loaded..."Hinata scowled under her breath.

Sakura just stared at her angry sister, and an "almost dead" Kiba.

_I don't know if I should HELP him...or..._Suddenly, Sakura heard a BUMP!

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!"Kiba screamed in pain.

Sakura looked over, noticing that Hinata dragged Kiba into a medium-sized stone that was lying on the grass.

_Great job Hinata...YOU can walk over the stone, but Kiba can't..._

"KIBA!!! ARE YOU OK?!?!"Hinata hugged Kiba until his face turned purple.

"H-Help...c-can't...b-bre-breathe..."Alas, Kiba fainted.

"AHHH!! KIBA!!!! WHO DID THIS TO YOU!!!! I SWEAR THEY WILL PAY!!!!!"

"Um...it was you...ahh she can't hear me." Sakura sighed. "I think I should carry Kiba from here on."

"No way! I'm going to carry Kiba and that's that!"Hinata picked up Kiba and placed him on her shoulders.

_She's so scary...when she's angry..._

-----------------------------

_After 10-20 minutes..._

"Finally! We're out!!" Sakura stretched.

"Welcome back Lady Sakura, Lady Hinata."Samu, the servant, bowed.

"Where's mom?"Hinata asked, putting Kiba down slowly.

"She went to go check on Sir Neji. She said she will be right back."

"Good! She's not here!"Hinata smiled over at Sakura.

"All right Samu! Please take Kiba to a doctor! Hinata and I will go back inside the maze!"Sakura explained.

"I'm afraid I can't do that your majesty. The queen herself told me that I cannot let you go back into the maze."

"OHH COME ON SAMU!! PLEASE???"Hinata pleaded.

"When I was young..." Samu opened his eyes and only saw Kiba on the floor and dust. "Oh dear...I might get fired for this one..."

-----------------------------

_Back in the maze..._

"I think we should sense for a strong life force." Sakura pointed out.

"Okies." Hinata and Sakura awakened their Shourai Genzou and then closed their eyes.

"I feel two...very strong ones too. They're both together. That way. Come on, Sakura!" Hinata jumped on the hedge and started to jump towards to where she sensed the life force.

-----------------------------

_Where Takato and Ishida was..._

"Are we there yet?" Takato asked Ishida.

"Soon...just wondering but how was the battle against that dude?"

"Easy. It was as sim-" Takato stopped. "You heard that right?"

"Yes, two people. Do you think..."

"No, they're too injured to come after us this quick. It must be Hime-san and the other girl."

"The other girl has a name! Sakura!"

"So you actually fallen for her?"

"Not like you did with the other girl."

"Her name is Hinata!"

"You have no right calling her Hinata. You have to call her 'Hime-san'" Ishida laughed.

"Not like you have a right to call Sakura, Sakura." Takato scoffed.

"I can if I want to."

"Me too, then."

"Well well. We come and see you two arguing?" Hinata laughed.

"Hime-san!" Takato turned.

"Don't call me that, Takato. Instead, you can call me sexy-and-pretty-and-hot-girl."

"You dope!" Sakura smacked Hinata's head. "Did you forget why we are here?"

"NO! Takato..umm...whatever your last name is...I'm going to take my revenge now! Be prepared!"

"I don't want to hurt you sexy-and-pretty-and-hot-girl-san."

"That has a nice ring to it!" Hinata giggled.

"STOP THAT, HINATA!" Sakura smacked Hinata's head again.

"Sakura-san, are you here for the same reason?" Ishida asked.

"No duh! Neji and Kiba are almost dead because of you two!"

"Get ready, Takato. I'm going after you now!" Hinata stayed quiet for awhile. "Shourai Genzou's special technique! Fukuhan! Byakugan!" (A/N: Fukuhan...copy...please don't say it is like Sharingan cause if you do, I will cry since it reminds me of SASUKE xP. :( )

"Byakugan! You're not a Hyuuga, so how!" Takato roared.

"Didn't I just tell you? SPECIAL technique. FUKUHAN! Man, you are slow."

"Sorry, sexy-and-prety-and-hot-girl-san."

"Forgiven. Now let's battle!!!"

"ISHIDA! Go get the treasure! I'll hold them off."

"Why do you need the treasure?" Sakura asked.

"Because of your parents...We will get OUR revenge soon! GO, Ishida!!!"

"Okay."

"I WON'T LET YOU, YOU FAG!!!" Sakura chased Ishida.

"Don't have him get the treasure, Sakura!" Hinata warned.

"Don't worry about me. Worry about yourself. You have a person who faints because of a girl doing push-ups."

"You told her?!!?" Takato asked.

"Of course. Now Sakura! Go!!"

"Right!"With that, Sakura ran after Ishida.

"How do you plan on killing me? You're just a princess who figured out she had powers a few months ago. What can you do?"Takato smirked.

"That may be true. I may have only figured out that I had powers not too long ago...but I have the most ingenius plan that a girl could ever come up with. It's the most smartest, awesome, super, and exquisite plan ever! I plan on killing you with this evil plan that I came up with."

"...you don't have a plan do you?"

"Man! You're good!"

"I know I am. I'm sorry Hime-sama...but I'm going to have to kill you now."

"Wait! Before you do...why do you want the treasure? And you guys said something before about revenge...what's that about?"Hinata asked.

"...heh...heh...HAHAHA!!"Takato laughed manically.

"..."Hinata stared at him, like he was on drugs.

"Why? You ask? I WANT REVENGE FOR MY PARENTS!! AFTER KILLING YOUR MOM, MY REVENGE WILL BE COMPLETE!!!"

"M-my mom? WHAT DID SHE DO?! SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!!"

"She didn't do anything wrong?! SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG?!?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! SHE'S THE ONE WHO KILLED MY PARENTS!!!"

"...what?! She couldn't have!!"

"Oh, but she did!! WITH THOSE DEVIL HANDS OF HERS!! WHEN I GET MY WISH, I'M GOING TO RIP OFF THOSE HANDS!! THE HANDS WHO ARE STAINED WITH THE BLOOD OF MY PARENTS!!!"

"I...I...I'm sorry..." Hinata stated, feeling a bit teary.

"Yes...yes...you SHOULD be sorry!! SORRY FOR BEING THE DAUGHTER OF A MURDERER!!!"Takato ran over to Hinata with a kunai in his right hand.

Hinata was caught off guard, but dodged it just barely. The kunai's tip just barely scratched her left arm. Quickly, Hinata grabbed Takato's arm and pulled him near her. She hurried and embraced him.

"H...H-Hinata?"Tears strolled down Takato's face.

"Tsk tsk Takato...men don't cry."Hinata moved her face towards the ANBU, and locked her lips with his.

Takato felt that all the pain and stress just disappeared. He wrapped his arms around Hinata's waste. All of a sudden, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He broke the kiss and stared at his abdomen. A kunai was there, and blood was streaming out.

"W...W-why?"Takato fell to the ground, trying to pull out the kunai.

"I am sorry...for all the bad things that my mother did. I'm sorry if you had to experience so many bad memories because of her, but...if your wish means killing my mom or anyone close to me...I WILL HAVE TO KILL YOU!"Hinata started to walk off.

Takato tried to pull the kunai out, but it was deep inside and he didn't have anymore strength. His vision started to blur a little bit, maybe because of the lack of blood.

"I...told you Takato.."

Takato looked up to the princess.

"..that I had an ingenius plan."Hinata then ran off.

Takato smirked. "Damn...she's good. I got beaten by the one I love...how cheesy is that..." He then lied on the ground, waiting for his brother to get the treasure and help him.

-----------------------------

_Where Sakura and Ishida are..._

"COME ON ISHIDA!! JUST STOP!!"Sakura panted from all the running.

"I WOULD, BUT I CAN'T. I HAVE TO GET THAT TREASURE!!"

"W-WELL...EFF YOU!!"

_Oh come on Ishida!!! Slow down!! This is DEFINTELY not something a princess should be doing._

"Princess!! You should just stop! You can never catch up!"

"WHAT?! WHAT DID YOU SAY?! I CAN _NEVER_ CATCH UP?!?!"Sakura felt a surge of energy had just entered her body. She began to run faster...faster than usual.

Ishida looked back to see Sakura catching up.

"Oh snap!!"Ishida tried to increase his pace, but he got tackled down by Sakura.

Ishida was on the ground and Sakura was on top of him...a position where anyone could mistaken them to be a couple.

"W-Well Hime-sama. Why didn't you tell me earlier that you wanted to do it with me?"Ishida smirked.

"WHAT?! EWWW EWW EWW!!! YOU IDIOT!!"Sakura punched him right in the face. Ishida coughed up some blood.

"Wow...your punch...sure...is...p-powerful..."

"This is why...you don't EVER insult a princess..."Sakura panted.

"But insulting and teasing a cute princess like you is fun."Ishida placed his hands on her chin, but suddenly felt a knife against his throat.

"Don't move or touch, especially touch, me. Otherwise, you won't be seeing daylight again."Sakura gripped the kunai tighter.

"Heheh...are you sure?"

"Huh?"

"Are you sure you can kill me? Can you live on with the burden of killing someone?"

"W-well...if it...if it's..."Sakura started, but was interrupted.

"Don't be like your mother Sakura."

"What? What does she have to do with this?"

"**Everything**. She is the reason we are here."

"What?"

"She killed our parents...so now we are getting this damn treasure and get our revenge."

"Mother...killed? It was probably an accident."

"It was no accident." Ishida kicked her chin and ran away. "Almost there...Mother...Father..." Tears ran down. The treasure was right there, in a chest...NO DUH. It was on top a pillar surrounded by roses. Ishida hurried and grabbed.

"MOTHER!!!! FATHER!!!! YOU SHALL NOW BE AVENGED" Ishida laughed maniacally.

Sakura arrived but noticed it was too late.

(A/N: This is probably the second to last chapter. Alas, the story is coming to an end. It was fun writing it. TT Well let's not get all sad yet. Haha. Will Ishida and Takato get their wish come true? Can Sakura stop him? Will Takato live? Might Sakura and Hinata weaken on Takato and Ishida because of what happened to their parents? How are Neji and Kiba doing? Will the world be in chaos? Will I get a PS3? NO ONE KNOWS!!! Haha. Thanks for reading. Hope you liked this chapter and please review:D )


	32. Payback, then the End

Mischievous Princesses

Chapter 32 - Finale

(A/N: Hello!! Though it took about 1 frikin year for me to write this..well..not really because of school and stuff, but I enjoyed every piece of writing I've written and I'll miss all the fans' reviews!!!! T.T I'll miss you all!!! I made this chapter extra long...like a one hour special kind of thing, just because it's the last episode. Thank you for reading this fanfic and thank you everyone for your support. I love you guys! T-T Hope you guys enjoy it!)

_Playback:_

_"Don't be like your mother Sakura."_

_"What? What does she have to do with this?"_

_"__**Everything**__. She is the reason we are here."_

_"What?"_

_"She killed our parents...so now we are getting this damn treasure and get our revenge."_

_"Mother...killed? It was probably an accident."_

_"It was no accident." Ishida kicked her chin and ran away. "Almost there...Mother...Father..." Tears ran down. The treasure was right there, in a chest...NO DUH. It was on top a pillar surrounded by roses. Ishida hurried and grabbed._

_"MOTHER!!!! FATHER!!!! YOU SHALL NOW BE AVENGED" Ishida laughed maniacally._

_Sakura arrived but noticed it was too late._

_Playback End_

"You can't, Ishida!!!" Sakura pleaded.

"I will!!! And I will obtain the strength to kill your mother!!!" Ishida opened the chest with ease.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! ISHIDA!!"

Then a blinding light flashed across the entire maze. A beautiful woman came out of the chest. She had silky, blonde hair and was wearing a kimono.

_I am Wish, the wishing goddess. Any kind of wish will come true. Now tell me...who released me?_

"I'm the one, Ishida."

_Your mind does not lie, so it must be true. What is your greatest wish?_

"Wait, Wish! You DO know that his wish is evil and...evil?" Sakura interrupted.

_Yes, I did read his mind. Now what is your wish?_

"If you read his mind, wouldn't you know his wish?!" Then a flash of light went right through Sakura, making her body feel like stone.

"AGH!!"

_Silence, you little smart alec. Continue, Ishida._

"Some goddess you are..."

"I wish for my brother Takato and I to have the strength to defeat Kurata Reiko." Ishida declared.

_Yes...so that is your wish...but where is your brother?_

"He's dead." stated a voice.

"Hinata!!!" Sakura smiled.

"DEAD?!?!? That's impossible!!"Ishida yelled.

_Then you want to change your wish? For Takato to live?_

Ishida stuttered. He didn't know which one to pick. His dream, or his brother.

Wish stared deep into the maze, and looked at Hinata. Her mouth opened.

_It seems like you don't have to use your only wish to revive your brother._ Wish whispered, calmly.

"Huh?"Hinata and Sakura asked.

Wish pointed to the left and Takato was staggering and limping towards Ishida.

"Onii-san!!" Ishida cried, running to his brother.

"You...don't..need the wish...for me because...I am alive...go, Onii-san." Takato moaned.

Takato stared at Wish. "Is she...the one?"

"Yes. She's the goddess who will grant any wish. I did it brother!"

"Please, give us the strength...to defeat...Kurata Reiko..." Takato coughed.

_Alright, your wish shall be granted. You will have your wish._

The wishing goddess then waved her hand and chanted a few magical words. She then pushed Ishida and Takato with a strong force.

"Agh!" they both cried. Slowly, they both got up.

"I'm shaking...shaking...I feel the power in my body!!" Takato yelled.

"We can now have our vengeance, Onii-san!!!" Ishida cried.

"You can't!!!" Hinata screamed.

"Yes we can!!!" Ishida took one step and jumped all the way to the end of the maze.

"I'm coming, brother!" Takato did the same.

"WAIT!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed, but they disappeared. Sakura made a growling noise and faced Wish.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!! NOW OUR MOTHER IS GOING TO DIE BECAUSE OF YOU!!!!"

Wish didn't look offended at all. _This is my duty. I am to be granting the wish of the person who released me. And since Ishida released me, I granted his wish. It's that simple. If you don't want your mother to die, stop them._

"Gahh it's no use talking to her!! Come on Hinata! Let's follow them!" Sakura glared at Wish and started to run away. Hinata followed.

"I just hope we can make it in time!"Hinata yelled, whiling running and avoiding the branches and bushes.

"I..I know we will!"Sakura replied.

---------------------------

_In front of the castle..._

Reiko walked out of the stuffy castle after visiting Neji from the infirmary.

"Samu?"asked Reiko.

"What is it, your Majesty?"Samu bowed.

"You were the one who sent the men to take Kiba into the infirmary correct?"

"That is correct ma'am."

"Soo...that means Hinata and Sakura are already out. Where are they?"

"Well ma'am..you see..when I was young, I was a very young bo-"

"OF COURSE YOU WERE A VERY YOUNG BOY WHEN YOU WERE YOUNG!! NOW WHERE IS HINATA AND SAKURA?!?!"

"Madam..please promise me this one thing...when I tell you..please..remain calm,"Samu stuttered, afraid to tell the Queen anything.

"Sure Samu. I will keep calm now please tell me where they are!"

"I...I let them go back into the maze."

"**YOU LET HINATA AND SAKURA BACK INSIDE THE FRIKIN MAZE!!!! EVEN THOUGH I TOLD THEM NOT TO??!!? AND YOU LET THEM!??!?!? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!???"**

**"**Thank you for staying calm,"Samu bowed.

"GAHHHH!!"Reiko grabbed Samu by the collar and was about to throw him against the wall when someone came flying in and kicked Reiko in the stomach.

Reiko flew back with full force, smashing against the brick wall of the castle.

"YOUR MAJESTY!"Samu ran over the Reiko.

Reiko coughed up some blood and slowly stood up, with the help of Samu.

Ishida and Takato were standing near the entrance of the maze.

"Y-You guys...I should've banished you when I had the chance,"Reiko smirked.

Takato and Ishida chuckled. "Too bad, my Queen. Now prepare yourself!" Takato and Ishida switched to fighting position.

Reiko pushed Samu away and ran over to Takato, about to kick him at the stomach. Takato dodged her kick by quickly jumping up into the air. Then, he flipped and slam his foot onto Reiko's head. Reiko began to fall, so Ishida used this chance to kick Reiko real hard upward on the stomach, making her fly into the air. Ishida jumped up and kicked her back down to the ground really hard. Takato, then, jumped and landed on Reiko's back with full force. Reiko didn't move.

"Hahaha! You are so pathetic!"Takato laughed.

"Feel the pain Reiko! The pain we felt when we lost our parents!"Ishida yelled, pointing to Reiko.

"YOUR MAJESTY!!" Samu ran over to Reiko. "HOW CAN YOU DO THAT TO HER MAJESTY!!"

"She had it coming. It's her fault."

"NO! IT'S NOT HER FAULT!" Samu screamed back.

"Yes it is! We're just helping her out. We are going to end her misery right now. The pain of bearing the hands that are stained with blood of so many people...we are going to end it."

Samu got so frustrated that he ran over to Takato and punched him in the face.

"MY FACE!! YOU WILL PAY DEARLY FOR THIS!" Takato grabbed Samu and threw him against the wall. Then, Takato ran over to Samu and punched him so hard in the stomach that Samu coughed up blood and fainted.

"Senile old man. He could've lived longer, but his actions led him to his downfall." Takato laughed.

"H..." A voice spoke.

Takato looked over at Ishida, but Ishida shook his head.

"If you didn't say that then...who did?" Takato looked over at Reiko and saw her twitching.

"He..."

"You still alive you bitch? Why won't you just stay down?"Takato kicked her, turning her body around.

_I am down you stupid ignorant little bastard._ Reiko thought.

"He i..."

"Stop talking!! Your voice is so annoying!"Takato picked her up and threw her to where Samu was.

Ishida walked up to her. "Still want to talk now?"

"He...is..."

Ishida picked her up and place a kunai hear her throat. "Why are you still talking?! What do you have to say that is so important?! More important than your life?!"

"He is...Samu is not...a senile...old...m-man..."

"If he's not senile, then you must be!" Ishida was about to slit her throat, but a rock came flying towards Ishida, knocking the kunai out of his hand.

"Who's there?!"Ishida asked.

"TAKATO!!!!!" the voice called.

"ISHIDA!!!!" another voice called.

"Who the hell are you??! Show yourself!!!!" Ishida yelled.

Then two multi-colored dots glimmered near the maze. Then, almost immediately, the dots came out of the shadows and was right next to Takato and Ishida. The dots were the eyes of Hinata's and Sakura's Shourai Genzou. Both of them had bloodlust eyes. So angry that the fiercest animal would run away because of it.

"Hime-sama!!!" Takato yelled.

"Sakura-san!!!" Ishida gasped.

"You guys are going to pay for what you've done!!!" Hinata raised her leg as high as it could go and then she dropped it on Takato's head, making a massive crack on the ground.

"AGHH!!!" Takato coughed.

"ONII-SAN!!! BE STRONG!!! I'LL HEAL YOU!!!!" Ishida called out, but Sakura grabbed his wrists and started to squeeze it real tight.

"What do you think you're doing???" Sakura asked with the most scariest voice. Then Sakura clenched it harder and harder and harder. So tight that blood wasn't rushing through in that area, but the most painful thing was that his wrist bones broke.

"AAAARRRRRRGHHH!!!!! THE PAIN!!!" Ishida knelt down.

Hinata and Sakura then looked at both Reiko and Samu.

"Samu..." Hinata whispered.

"Reiko..." Sakura whispered.

Then Hinata and Sakura looked at each other, then nodded, then looked back at Takato and Ishida with bloodlust eyes again. Both Takato and Ishida widened their eyes.

"You hurt our mother..."Sakura murmured.

"You hurt our favorite servant..." Hinata mumbled.

"NOW YOU SHALL PAY!!!!" They both growled. A gigantic force pushed both Takato and Ishida about ten feet away.

"We can beat them!"Ishida stated.

"I know we can! No...WE CAN BEAT THEM!!"Takato responded.

Sakura and Hinata ran over to Ishida and Takato. They threw multiple hits and kicks at the boys, but were all dodged. Then, the boys disappeared.

"Where'd they go?"Sakura asked, looking around frantically.

"WATCH OUT!"Hinata yelled, but it was too late. Ishida appeared right behind Sakura and kicked her...hard. Sakura flew all the way to the other side of the castle.

"SAKURA!! YOU!!"Hinata was about to punch Ishida, but a hand grabbed her wrist and threw her against the wall.

"You go deal with pinky. I'll deal with beauty,"Takato smirked.

"That was the gayest rhyme ev-"

"Just shut up and go!"

Ishida sighed and ran away.

"Too bad Hinata. You almost made it. Unfortunately, your sister was a bit too...slow."Takato walked over to Hinata and tilted her head up with his hands. "I wish that..you would be able to live longer and see the day when me and Ishida would take over the kingdom of Kikyo. Too bad though..Hinata,"Takato took a kunai and drove it into Hinata's chest.

Takato stood up, but he heard a _POOF_ noise. He turned around and saw a piece of wood lying there.

"Apparently, you're the one who was a bit too...slow." Hinata was behind Takato now, holding a kunai to his back. "I'll make this quick and simple. Your death will be as quick as you could say a one syllable word."

"I'll dodge it with ease." Takato smirked.

"We'll see about that..."

Hinata drew the kunai back and stabbed Takato's back as forceful as she could. Blood flew everywhere. Some went on Hinata's face so now she looks like a psychopath.

"AGHHH!!!!!!" Takato screamed.

"I thought you could...dodge it? Guess not. You know why?" Hinata made a sign with her hands and quietly said,"I used ninjutsu. Sasaru no justu."(A/N: Jutsu of being stuck :D)

"What?? I...thought...I...was...invincible..." Takato coughed.

"Well, it seems you're not invincible enough to face Kurata Hinata!" Hinata kicked and stepped on Takato for awhile. "And you also learned a lesson: Never piss off this girl." Hinata closed her eyes, trying to sense Sakura's life force. Then she opened them and ran to a direction.

"Damn it...at least...death...isn't as bad...as..." Takato then slowly closed his eyes.

---------------------------

_Where Sakura and Ishida is..._

"Damn. I lost sight of her. She couldn't be too far. She got hit by me." Ishida searched. Then he saw a gigantic crack on the castle walls.

"That's where she probably is." Ishida walked toward it.

"That's where she probably ISN'T in." a voice whispered in his ear.

Ishida turned. There wasn't anyone there.

"Over here..." another voice whispered behind him.

Ishida whirled. "Show yourself, coward. I have a tight schedule."

"Not tight enough..." the voice called. Then, Ishida felt himself tightening. He felt so tight that he couldn't breathe.

"Should I just suffocate you right now? Or kill you slowly?"

Ishida didn't answer. Instead, he turned purple.

"No answer??? Fine..."

Then Ishida felt himself tighter and tighter and...

"AHHH!!!!!" Ishida cried.

Then and there, Sakura came from behind, with two kunais, and stabbed him.

"I can't believe you would fall for a simple genjutsu." Sakura smirked. She got ready, and stomped on Ishida really hard. His body went down to the crisp of the earth.

Sakura sighed.

"Sakura!!!!" Hinata cried from afar.

Sakura turned. "Hinata?"

"Are you okay?" Hinata panted.

"Yeah, I got Ishida. Did you get Takato?"

"Yep. Let's go to where Samu and Reiko are." Hinata stated. Sakura nodded.

---------------------------

_Where Reiko and Samu are..._

Hinata went to check on Samu while Sakura went to check on Reiko.

"Samu?"

"Reiko?"

Samu and Reiko slowly opened their eyes.

"Oujo-sama?" Samu asked.

"Sakura?" Reiko coughed.

"Don't move, we'll heal you..." Hinata trailed off. "Uh...how do we heal???" Hinata stared at Sakura. Sakura shook her head really fast.

"Don't look at me!! I usually turn to you!!!" Sakura yelled.

"This is one of these days when I wished my older sister was wiser..." Hinata sighed.

"Shut up!!! Let's just take them to the infirmary!!" Sakura picked up Reiko. Hinata picked up Samu.

"While we're there, let's go check up on Kiba and Neji." Sakura nodded.

---------------------------

_Infirmary..._

Kiba and Neji's bed were right next to each other. When Kiba became conscious, he sat up and looked around the room. Then he stared at Neji. Then he heard thumping noises outside.

The door slammed open and scared Kiba half to death.

"DON'T WORRY SAMU!!!! I ASSURE YOU THAT YOU WON'T DIE!!!!!" Hinata screamed throwing Samu on the bed.

"MOM!!!!!! YOU WILL FEEL BETTER AND WELL SOON!!!! JUST HANG ON!!!!" Sakura threw Reiko on another bed.

"Um..." Kiba shuddered. Hinata turned.

"KIBA!!! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!??!" Hinata ran to Kiba and hugged him.

"Yeah...but I'm surprised that Neji is still unconscious after all you guys' yelling."

Neji sneezed. Sakura turned and yelled "NEJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She ran towards him and hugged him tightly. "Is he in a coma??!?!"

"Uh...I don't think-" Kiba started.

"THEN WHY ISN'T HE AWAKEE?!??!?!" Sakura whined.

"KIBAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Hinata started crying.

"Why the hell are you two so emotional..?" Kiba sighed.

"KIBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Hinata and Sakura started whining.

"SHUT UP!!!" Kiba screamed.

Hinata and Sakura sniffed.

"Why the heck are you two so annoying right now?"Kiba asked.

"B-B-B-B-B-E-CAUSE!!!"Sakura whined.

"M-M-M-M-M-AMA AND S-S-S-S-SAMU ARE G-G-G-G-G-ONERS!!!!"Hinata cried.

"Why do you say that Hime-sama?"

Sakura and Hinata turned around, finding a nurse.

"WHY DO I SAY THAT?! IT'S BECAUSE THEY WERE SMASHED AROUND LIKE AN ANT!!!"

"Oh, you silly silly girls. You should already know that with me around, no one dies." The nurse gently slid over to Reiko and placed her hand over her chest. She chanted a spell and a glowing white light surrounded the unconscious queen. Suddenly, they hear a quiet groaning.

"M-mom?"The two princesses ran over to their mother.

The nurse walked over to Samu and repeated the same method she used on Reiko. Samu began groaning as well, coughing too.

"SAMU!!!!"Sakura and Hinata ran and jumped over to Samu. They gave him a really big hug.

"Now now...why don't I get that type of treatment?"Reiko whispered.

"Cause you're a girl."Hinata scoffed.

"And cause you're our mom." Sakura smirked.

After awhile, Neji became conscious. "NEJIIIIIIIIIII!!!!" Sakura whined and she ran toward Neji. She was embracing him with kisses and hugs, like an old lady. Hinata joined in.

"Sakura? Can you tell your mental sister to stop kissing me?" Neji sighed.

"Why I outta...but then I'm in a good mood so instead I'll give you oneee BIGGGG kisss!!" Hinata smiled.

"BE IN A BAD MOOD!!!! I'D RATHER GET HIT!!" Neji smirked.

"Shut up, Neji." Kiba laughed.

"I don't get it though..."Sakura began.

"Get what?"Hinata asked.

"How were we able to defeat Ishida and Takato so easily? I mean..you, mom..you got your ass whooped by those rebels."

"SAKURA! WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!!"Reiko scolded.

"I'm sorry...bad habit."

"HABIT??!! YOU'VE BEEN SPEAKING LIKE THIS FOR A LONG TIME?!?"

"Ehh..anyways. Answer my question!"

Reiko rubbed her temples. "Sakura...you and Hinata were able to defeat Ishida and Takato because you were protecting a loved one or loved ones. That's when you're the strongest, when you try to protect or save someone. You devote yourself into protecting. You can't think about anything else besides protecting them, so you concentrate all of your power into protecting. While Ishida and Takato, they were fighting because of revenge. Revenge can blind even the nicest and softest person. They were blinded by hatred and revenge, that they lost sight of who they were and started fighting."

"Ohhh!! I get it! In other words, we won because of love. They lost because of revenge."

"Something...like that."Reiko replied.

Everyone started to laugh. Hinata stared at Sakura.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"This was one helluva adventure, huh Sakura? Two psycho fiances, a wishing goddess, four people almost dying, the Shourai Genzou, Konoha, Kiba and Neji, jutsus, everything. Sad that everything is all over." Hinata sighed.

"Not quite!!" Sakura giggled.

Hinata looked confused.

"There's still our wedding!!!!" Sakura yelled. "I wanna plan EVERYTHING!!"

Everyone gulped. How will the wedding end up if Sakura is in charge? Still, at least everything isn't over yet...

(A/N:AND THERE IT IS!! MISCHIEVOUS PRINCESS IS NOW AT AN END! Thank you for everyone who read my story and gave me reviews! I really appreciate it!!! Once again, I'm sorry that I haven't uploaded in a LONGGGG time. Now that school is almost over, I have more time now! YAY!! Anyways, thank you everyone for reading. I MIGHT write a special/extra chapter...if I feel like it. Haha. Sooo...THANK YOU EVERYONE AND PLEASE READ MY NEW STORY THAT I'M GOING TO PUT UP, DIFFERENT! The series is One Piece and it's about Nami. Please read that when I post it up! Thanks everyone! Please review!)


End file.
